Sexy
by Tusofsky
Summary: Lonely and heart broken in New York City, Kurt thinks he knows why he lost the love of his life but doesn't know how to fix it. That is, until an old rival shows his face in the last place Kurt expects it. Though he's not entirely sure Sebastian Smythe is the correct answer to any problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Yes, new story~ Hello Erryone. Once more, this is an RP turned into fanfic with my friend **Janekrahe** (On Tumblr!). She played Kurt, I played Sebastian. Someday I'll actually do a story from the point of view of the character I played lol This story is just better from Kurt's view, in our opinion.

Multiples notes here. 1. We started writing this BEFORE "Makeover" or episode 3 of Season 4 aired. So this is not the exact same timeline, so it's a touch AU in that respect but not really otherwise. 2. We DO NOT hate Klaine. We don't hate any ship. The things we say about Kurt and Blaine's relationship in this story are just for THIS story. It was to make the RP fun and interesting, and hopefully to make the fic therefore fun and interesting. 3. There still might be a sequel to our other fic "How to Get a Guy". We actually wrote it already, in RP format, but it hasn't been turned fic. I'm not making promises though. It just depends. 4. Fanfic is for fun. I'm very very sick (yes with the SAME thing I had when I was posting 'How to Get a Guy, and no my doctors still have no clue what I have) So if I get behind on chapters I'M SORRY. I'm sick + I do have other things to do. I'll try to post often as I can, but if I do slow down, hounding me is not going to get me going any quicker. But this is one of my favorite pairings of ALL TIME so I hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

Kurt came out of the back room, carrying a wet wash cloth. His manager had told him to wipe down the empty tables as the lunch rush was about to start. He was tired and his feet hurt because, of course, he hadn't listened to Rachel and had gone with a lovely pair of loafers instead of the more sensible sneakers. At least he was getting paid today; he'd promised Rachel he'd make dinner. He had things to look forward to. Money first of all. And then, he could spend time with his roommate, forgetting all about this God forsaken job.

He headed out to the floor and started briskly wiping down tables and collecting empty coffee cups. He made his way from one end of the shop to the other, repeating the same motions. There was only one customer there right now, at least only one sitting down, a young man sitting with his back to Kurt. So Kurt tried not to disturb him. He cleaned the tables around the man first, keeping away, then eventually moved around in front of him. When he straightened and turned, he finally caught sight of the man's face.

Oh.

Crap.

Kurt's jaw clenched as his eyes met with none other than Sebastian Smythe's. Then those hazel green eyes flickered to Kurt's name tag, making Kurt fight the urge to try and cover it with his hand, before that stupid smirk spread over those stupid stupid lips. ". . . Well. I would say I'm surprised to see you here but. . ." He glanced around the coffee shop then back at Kurt. "I'm really not."

As if his week hadn't been bad enough.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Paris?" Kurt asked aggressively, crossing his arms.

"I went over the summer. And now I'm back to the oh so exciting states. School started a couple of weeks ago, in case you didn't know." Sebastian shrugged, and tilted his head."Aren't _you_ supposed to be back in Middle of No Where, Ohio?"

"No," said Kurt with false patience. "I live here now. Rachel and I are sharing an apartment." Well. A room. "You didn't expect me to stay in Lima forever, did you?"

"Not if you were smart. . Going to school? Thought you didn't get in." Sebastian, oh so kindly, reminded him. Giving him a look over, eyes trailing down that uniform in a way that made Kurt want to cover himself. Like he'd just been caught nude.

Kurt's fingers clenched on the rag. "I'm trying again next fall," he said with a fake smile. "Not all of us can buy our way into places. We have to rely on _talent_."

Sebastian snorted, showing his horse teeth when he smirked. "Like I said. _You_ didn't get in." There was a strange playfulness in his tone though. One that made Kurt feel suspicious. "Why don't you sit. We'll catch up. . . I'll even buy you a drink. Got a feeling a place like this doesn't let their employees have hand outs."

"I'm _working_, Sebastian," Kurt said tightly. "I can't just -"

He broke off as his manager poked her head out. "Hey Kurt, might as well get your break now before the lunch rush starts."

He closed his eyes for a moment, to ignore that smug look on Sebastian's face. Lovely.

"There you are. . . Go fix yourself a drink." Sebastian tugged out his wallet and some cash, passing it to Kurt. "Here. Keep the change." He said, in a teasing voice. Like Kurt needed every cent he could get.

Kurt considered not taking the money. . . But he DID have to pay for any drinks he made. He stalked off and whipped himself up a skinny mocha latte. He went and sat back down across from Sebastian, crossing his arms.

"So. . . Living with Miss Berry, are you?" Sebastian broke the silence. ". . . How's Blaine holding up back in Lima without you?"

Kurt traced the rim of his coffee cup, eyes fixed on it. He didn't want to tell him. He wanted to look up and say, perfect as always. But he had a feeling Blaine was still in contact with Sebastian. and would tell him sooner or later.

"We're not together anymore," Kurt said stiffly, then took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh." Kurt heard Sebastian say across the table, making him look up. Sebastian was looking out the window, musingly. "Maybe I should rethink going to see my parents back in Ohio next weekend. . ."

Kurt swallowed against the sharp pain this caused. "I suppose you could, though a college student pursuing a high school student is rather tacky, don't you think?"

Sebastian snickered. "Mmmh. . . Is that why you broke up with him?"

Kurt's jaw clenched again. "We. . . We mutually decided that a long-distance relationship was difficult to maintain. If he comes here next year for college, we may attempt to reconnect."

It was a lie. Sebastian didn't need to know everything.

"Mmmhmm. . ." Sebastian stared at him, then took another drink. "And you really think a cutie like Blaine will stay single that long?"

Kurt raised his eyes to Sebastian. "I did say if and may," he pointed out. "We're well aware that we might meet other people."

"Him, probably. You?" Sebastian looked Kurt up and down. ". . .Not even sure how you managed Blaine in the first place, really."

After the terrible week he'd had, the words hit Kurt hard, but he forced himself not to show. "Actually, Sebastian, I've had three different men ask for my number this week," he lied smoothly with a smile. "I turned them down."

"You sure they wanted your number? Maybe they were just trying to order." Sebastian countered, staring at him. "Careful turning people away, you'll end up getting fired."

Kurt sputtered for a split second, but quickly regained himself. He didn't want Sebastian to ever see he'd managed to cut through. "I'm not going to get fired for politely telling people I'm not allowed to give my phone number out to customers." It was true; his boss had told him that was company policy. "We're supposed to be nice, not sexually available."

"But that would make the job much more exciting, now wouldn't it?" Sebastian smirked at him, widely. "I'm glad you're so proud though. Three. . . Not too bad. I guess."

"Well, we aren't all as desperate as you," Kurt spat, eyes narrowed.

"Not desperate. But I have turned down more than three men this week. . . More than three women too," Sebastian added, with a quirk of his eyebrows.

Kurt fumed at him. He wasn't even THAT good looking. . . Idiot.

"Whatever. I'm not interested in dating right now anyway. . ." Kurt said, nose in the air.

"Neither am I." Sebastian's head tilted. "Don't gotta date to have fun. . ."

"I'm not interested in that kind of fun," Kurt sniffed and sipped his coffee, before starting to ramble a bit. "I've applied to work at several fashion magazines; I have two interviews next week. And Rachel and I have a lot of work to do on our apartment."

"Not surprised, someone like YOU has no time for fun." Sebastian watched him. "I mean. If you didn't even have time for a boyfriend in another state, how could you possibly entertain someone here?"

Kurt set his cup down hard. "That is NOT why we broke up! We're a thousand miles away from each other and we're both incredibly busy."

Sebastian put a hand up, but still looked rather amused. "Right. Too busy for a boyfriend. Or to be fun."

"I have plenty of fun," Kurt practically hissed. "But unlike you, my fun doesn't include using people or - or blinding them with rock salt slushies." He knew it was kind of a low blow but he thought it might be good to remind Sebastian exactly why nothing ever happened between him and Blaine. And it seemed to work. He felt a smug satisfaction, watching the expression on Sebastian's face fall, ever so slightly.

". . Neither does mine." Sebastian said, voice almost pouty before he looked towards the window.

Kurt sipped his coffee, feeling a little triumphant. But the silence dragged on for too long. . . He eyed Sebastian, who was just looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Finally, Kurt spoke again. "What exactly ARE you doing in New York? I had always assumed you'd go to school in Paris."

"So did I. C'est la vie. . ." Sebastian sighed, leaning back in his chair again. "Didn't work out that way. Stuck going to NYU, as per the wishes of my father." He said, voice clipped.

"What are you studying?" Kurt asked. "Music?"

"Business." Sebastian corrected him. "Dear daddy is trying to steer me towards Law." He added. Sounding completely flat about that.

"I can't see you as a lawyer," Kurt said with a frown, taking a drink of his coffee. Sure Sebastian liked to argue but. . No the role didn't suit him. "I figured you'd want to perform." He didn't add that Sebastian was a good performer, and SHOULD pursue it. He didn't need to boost Sebastian's ego, even if it was true.

"I do. For the time being, however, I have to go through the motions. . . Family affairs. They're great fun."

Kurt scoffed. "Oh please, like you ever do anything that isn't exactly what you want to do. Let me guess, you're scamming money from your dad by pretending you want to go into law?"

"No. I'm making it perfectly clear how this isn't what I want to do. And yet. . ." Sebastian shrugged as he trailed off. "They said I need to. . . Give it a chance."

Kurt fiddled with his coffee. "That kind of. . Well, sucks," he admitted. "My dad bought my plane ticket here. He said I wouldn't be happy unless I was here. . .In New York."

"Parents know best, right?" Sebastian said, his tone completely dry. "I'm stuck with a major I don't want, and. . . Well. You lost Blaine. Excuse me, 'mutually broke up' with Blaine. What a good start."

"Except I wanted to be here," Kurt said, ignoring that last comment. "You clearly don't." He hated himself a little for actually feeling bad for Sebastian. Talking to him like this, without Blaine sitting between them, Sebastian seemed almost human. With normal problems, with school and family, just trying to live out his life. It was so odd. . . Kurt opened his mouth to say more, but his manager called his name. "I think my break is over." He chewed his lip and stared at Sebastian for a moment. Would this be the last he saw him? Would Sebastian never come in here again? There was something different about him. Something that made Kurt think he shouldn't just let him walk out. Maybe he needed a friend. A friend, friend. Not his usual _friends_ Kurt was sure Sebastian had plenty of those. But the way Sebastian talked, it was like he never got to actually say these things to people. Not to people who would actually listen.

"Can I get your phone number?" Kurt found himself asking before he could think anymore about it.

Sebastian looked mildly surprised. ". . . I don't know. I don't just give out my number to everyone."

Kurt bristled. "I was only-!"

"Hush." Sebastian grinned, plucking a pen from his bag, and scrawled his number across a napkin, passing it to Kurt, who accepted it.

"I guess I'll uhm. . . Text you. If I get bored enough." Kurt flashed a smile, and it wasn't completely fake this time. Then he headed back off to the counter. Students were starting to pour in and he might make some good tips. Time to focus on work, and not on Sebastian. Not on the look the former Warbler was giving him as he stood and left. Or how that look made Kurt's pulse flutter and his face start to warm up. It was work anxiety.

Nothing more.

* * *

A couple days later, Kurt sat at a table at the coffee shop. He wasn't working, he'd had a morning shift, but he needed somewhere out of the loft to sit for a while. Get some fresh air, away from the paint fumes. He was checking facebook and - seeing pictures of Blaine. Hanging out with Sam. He kept going into his contacts, to Blaine's number and almost sending a message. A quick 'I miss you' or something along those lines. . . But he stopped himself, every time. God, he hated feeling so pathetic. But he did miss him. . . So bad. And he wished more than anything Blaine would just say something to him. So that they could talk. About. . . Anything! But no. Blaine was completely aloof. Far away. Out of sight, not out of mind. . . Kurt sighed, and scrolled through his contacts until he found Sebastian's number staring back at him. Kurt gave it a look for just a few seconds then dashed off a quick message and sent it, before he could change his mind.

**Kurt Hummel (4:33 PM) : Have that Law Degree yet?**

**Evil Chipmunk (4:34 PM) : No, not yet. But I hope to have it by the weekend! **

Kurt was surprised by Sebastian's response. It actually made him smile, biting his lip.

**Kurt Hummel (4:34 PM): On a scale of one to CSPAN, how bored are you right now?**

**Evil Chipmunk (4:34 PM) : If that's you trying to be subtle, Kurtsie, then the answer is yes. I'm free right now. ;)**

Kurt rolled his eyes. Smug little. . .

**Kurt Hummel (4:35 PM) : Well I have to pay you back for that coffee don't I? I'm at the coffee shop if you want one.**

There was no immediate response this time. Kurt wondered as the seconds ticked by if Sebastian was weighing out his options. Go have coffee with Kurt, or go find something else to do. . . Kurt knew how Sebastian was, the guy could definitely find something to do if he wanted. But two minutes passed, and Kurt's phone buzzed in his hand.

**Evil Chipmunk (4:37 PM) : Be there in ten.**

Kurt was thankful he wasn't working, and that he'd changed into a much more appealing outfit. Two conversations with Sebastian in his uniform was one too many. So he ordered two coffees from the girl who had taken his place at the counter, along with a giant gingersnap cookie, and sat down to wait. Feeling a bit anxious if he was honest. Sebastian was so unpredictable. He'd always been that way. Kurt couldn't even predict that he'd be an asshole, because that even wasn't always the case. It made him curious as to who he was under that protective shell of his. . . Not that Kurt cared, not really. Sebastian was just someone to talk to. He was going a little nutty only talking to Rachel, every day. He loved her dearly, but the girl was crazy.

Barely ten minutes had passed, when he heard a voice say - "You remembered my coffee order."

Kurt took in a sharp breath, a sudden pang in his chest as his head turned, seeing not Blaine looking at him, but Sebastian. Kurt's mouth hung open slightly and he wondered if - no. There was no way Sebastian could know that. No way. "It's my job," he said, trying to sound, if not cheerful, then at least not depressed.

"You remember the order of every hot guy that comes in? That's quite the talent." Sebastian joked, as he slid into his seat. Kurt decided to let the 'hot guy' comment lie. He wasn't blind, and Sebastian wasn't stupid. Though still. Sebastian wasn't THAT hot. He was okay. If you liked that sort of thing. Kurt sipped his coffee and broke a piece off the cookie, nudging the plate in Sebastian's direction. ". . .And a cookie." Sebastian stared at it, then slowly lifted his eyes. ". . . If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted something." He said, but plucked the cookie up, taking a bite.

Kurt had mostly just been trying to be nice, but now that he thought about it. . . It wouldn't hurt to ask Sebastian's advice, would it? Sebastian was a smug douche but he wasn't nearly as bad as he used to be. And he was in New York now, not Ohio. It wasn't as if he was going to lose Blaine to him. He had nothing to lose here. But still he said, "I can't just be nice?"

"I don't know," Sebastian said, perfectly serious. "Can you?"

"Well. . . I might have some questions," Kurt admitted. "I don't really want to talk about it here though."

"Why?"

". . .Well it's. . Private." Kurt said, slowly, trying to ignore the calculating stare he was being given. "I just need some help with something. Talk about something. But. Not here." He repeated.

"And where would you prefer to talk about it?" Sebastian asked, a new edge in his tone.

Kurt hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to bring Sebastian back to his and Rachel's place. But Rachel was going to be gone until the dance studio closed at eleven that night. "Maybe my place? Don't get any ideas," he added quickly and firmly, because he swore a light went on in Sebastian's eyes. "I just don't want to sit at work for three hours after I've been off work."

"Sure. Lead the way." Sebastian offered, taking a big bite of the cookie before standing up. Giving Kurt a _very_ expectant look.

Oh. Well. That was easy. A little too easy. Kurt stood and hefted his messenger bag onto his shoulder. He felt strangely nervous. "Okay well. . . Follow me. It's not far."


	2. Chapter 2

It was luckily only a couple of blocks away, which they walked in awkward silence. Kurt kept having to increase his speed, because he swore Sebastian kept getting way too close to him. And not next to him, but behind him. It was extremely unnerving.

At his apartment he unlocked the old elevator, shutting it behind them and pressing the button. "It's. . .Safer than it looks," he said with a rueful smile.

"I'll take your word for it. . " Sebastian glanced around, inside the elevator. Apparently this was private enough because he asked, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You have to promise not to laugh," Kurt said, cringing at the cliche-ness of it.

Sebastian just looked more interested at that. He didn't say he wouldn't laugh, just made a noise of acknowledgement and waited. Kurt turned away from him. He took a deep breath.

"I lied," Kurt said, crossing his arms over his stomach. "We didn't mutually. . . Blaine broke up with me." He waited then, because Sebastian's reaction would determine what would happen next.

"I had a feeling you weren't telling me everything. . . So?"

The fact that Sebastian hadn't taken the opportunity to laugh at him or make fun of him, made Kurt turn around, surprised. Sebastian didn't even have a stupid grin on his face. His expression wasn't comforting or one of pity either, but he definitely wasn't mocking. It was a shock to Kurt.

The elevator stopped then, so instead of answering the opened the door and stepped in his apartment.

"Woah." Sebastian said, stepping in. He spun around a bit, taking everything in. It was a work in progress, that was for sure, but, "This place is huge."

"I know." Kurt and Rachel had fixed up makeshift bedrooms. They slept on mattresses on the floor for now but the were each in a different corner, with a privacy screen and curtains. In the center was a circle of vintage pillows they'd found at a second-hand store, set around a Japanese tea table. Otherwise there was no furniture. " We're working on this every day, building on it, adding more and more. . . But it's all part of the experience, right?"

"Mmh. Not bad." Sebastian looked amused though, checking out how they'd set it up. "Especially in New York. . . So. You were saying." He rounded on Kurt, prompting him to continue.

Kurt flinched. He moved over to the circle of pillows and sat down, crossed legged on them. "The thing is, he didn't really give a reason for the breakup," he said, fiddling with a chipped tea cup. "He just said that we our lives were headed in different directions, long distance is hard, but I still love you, but I don't think this is working, blah blah blah. Those aren't reasons, not really. So. . . I think maybe the reason is because. . ." Kurt sighed harshly, face burning with a deep blush at what he was about to say to Sebastian. "Because I'm not sexy enough."

Sebastian sat down on a pillow as well, on his knees, weight on his haunches. "And what exactly lead you to that amazing, albeit possible, epiphany?"

"Well. . ." Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. God, talking about this was awkward. He didn't even tell Rachel about this yet. "He kept wanting to. . . To. . Uhm. . To. . ."

"To. . ." Sebastian leaned forward, eyebrows up.

"To have cybersex." Kurt breathed out, cheeks tomato red. And he didn't know what the look on Sebastian's face even was. "But I didn't want to. It was awkward and he always suggested it when Rachel was home. And then when she wasn't, I couldn't really. . . I wasn't very good at. I think he got kind of annoyed with me because after a while he stopped asking. Then he was texting and calling less and less. And then one day, out of the blue. . . He broke up with me."

"So. You made the discovery you're not good at dirty talk or putting on a show for the camera, and he dropped you? That's what you think happened?" Sebastian asked. Kurt hated that he didn't even sound skeptical of that possibility.

"I think so," Kurt said. "I mean, we had a pretty active sex life before I left. But once I came here. . ." Kurt shrugged. "I guess I'm just not good at trying to be sexy."

"I could have told you that." Sebastian jabbed, only to give Kurt a long look. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I was. . . Wondering. . ." Kurt had a moment of serious self-hatred for even CONSIDERING this option but he trudged on, "If maybe you'd give me some advice. On how to be more. . . sexy. Kinky. Whatever the right. . . Term is."

This time, Sebastian laughed. And it was a really unattractive snort, followed by a bark that made Kurt wince.

"Excuse you." Kurt huffed, fingers curling up into fists.

"Wait- You're serious?" Sebastian looked at Kurt, and his eyes lit up, smirking like a cat who'd just spotted a limping mouse trying to make it's way across the floor. "Mmh. Well. You came to the right place. If you're looking for sexy. Kinky. _Whatever_." Sebastian mimicked him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't do it if you're only helping me just to get ammunition to throw at me."

Sebastian put his hands up. "Nah. I got plenty of that already if I wanted it. Besides. . . If I help you, you might be able to win Blaine back."

"That was my intention," Kurt said slowly. "But why would you care about that?"

"I don't." Sebastian said, shrugging. "But that's my point. If I help you, you get something out of it. What do I get?"

"Well, what do you want?" Kurt asked. Then frowned. He realized a moment later that might be a bad thing to say.

"I don't know. It depends. What exactly do you wanna know. Be more specific."

Kurt huffed. "I don't even know! Sex always made me really nervous, even when I first started dating Blaine. This is not my favorite subject, Sebastian!"

"Funny, cause it's definitely mine-"

"Yes, we all know." Kurt growled.

"Give me an example. Something to go off of." Sebastian prompted.

". . .Well for one, he wanted me masturbate for him." Kurt cheeks were practically glowing. He didn't even particularly like that word. "But I couldn't do it. I barely do it by myself, let alone in FRONT of someone." He ignored the judging look on Sebastian's face. "And he wanted me to tell him what I wanted him to. . . Do to me. But I couldn't think of anything to say!"

"That's pretty basic. . ." Sebastian shrugged. "Just imagine he's right there in front of you, and what you like for him to do when you're actually rolling around naked."

"I'm sure it's easy for an. . . Experienced fellow like you." Kurt resisted the urge to call Sebastian a slut. Be nice, Kurt. "But I've only ever been with Blaine. And he friendzoned me for a few months before he decided he actually wanted me. I don't know what's sexy to guys or - or how to act sexy! At all!"

"Uh huh. . . It's not that hard." Sebastian sounded so unimpressed. Kurt wanted to just smack him. Shake him and yell at him to actually say something helpful now. "What did you end up doing when he wanted you to jerk off? Before you froze up."

Kurt blushed even harder, thinking about it. "Well he was. . . Talking to me," he said. "Telling me what he wanted to do if we were together. And then he told me to. . . Well. Yeah. And I just panicked I think. I couldn't do it. I tried to explain it to him but he just got so upset, and he was pretending he wasn't, but I could tell. . ."

"So. . What exactly do you want me to do here? Little late for me to feed you dirty lines so you don't mess up." Sebastian teased.

"Just. . . I don't know, give me some advice or _something._" Kurt's voice was a little desperate. "I'm sure you can do that."

". . .Maybe. Alright." Sebastian turned his body to face Kurt, and moved so he was sitting cross legged to. "First of all. How do you usually jerk off? What's the process for you?"

Kurt spluttered. "I . . . well that's -" He growled in frustration. "To be perfectly frank, I don't actually do it that often. Usually I just. . . get it over with as fast as possible."

". . .So like. Quickies? Only?" Sebastian made a face at him. "What about touching yourself all over? Thinking about someone else in bed, or where ever, with you? Fantasies."

"Not really," Kurt said. "Because until Blaine, all of the guys I knew were straight and it felt weird to. . . Do that while thinking about them."

"So? I imagine fucking straight guys. Hell. I do fuck straight guys." Sebastian said point blank. It made Kurt wince, looking away. Sure, Finn and other guys Kurt was around cursed but it wasn't in that context. He wasn't used to that! ". . And what about now? Before the break up, anyway. Not a big deal to touch yourself while thinking about your boyfriend, right?"

"I tried," Kurt admitted. "But it just made me miss him. So I didn't try anymore."

Sebastian was silent, just giving Kurt this long look of disbelief before he finally spoke again. " . . .Alright. But if you can't touch yourself and feel hot while getting off, how the hell do you expect someone else to think you're sexy? The naive blushing virgin act only gets you so far."

Kurt's eyes flicked down. He'd been afraid of that. He wasn't a sexy person by nature and he had no idea how to BE sexy. "I never expected to have to try and be sexy," he admitted. "I thought -" he broke off because saying something like, 'I thought he loved me and thought I was sexy already' sounded weak.

"Once you just accept that you're hot, it's not hard to be sexy. Not a lot of 'trying' involved. . . But." Sebastian gave him a predatory look, eyes glinting. "If you want, I'd be more than happy to provide you an example."

Kurt drew back a little. He'd seen that look on Sebastian's face before but it had never been directed at him. "That's incredibly creepy - no thank you," he said. "Just verbal advice, thanks. And I'm not hot - not like Blaine is, anyway. I can't rely on my looks."

"Your loss. Personally, I'm a visual learner." Sebastian stood up then, stretching his arms up over his head with a sigh. "By the way. You just stated your main problem, Kurtsie."

"What, that I'm not hot?" Kurt huffed. "It's not like there's anything that I can do about that outside of cosmetic surgery, which I refuse to do, and is outside my price range anyway."

"No." Sebastian laughed. "That you have absolutely no confidence." Sebastian took a few steps. Slow and deliberate, around behind Kurt. "There can be two guys, and physically one can be hotter than the other. But the one who has self confidence and knows his strong points? That's the sexy one."

Kurt stood then, because he felt small next to Sebastian. "So I just pretend that I'm hot?"

"No. You KNOW it." Sebastian smirked at him, the expression something a bit more sultry. "Admit it or not. . . One of the reasons you didn't like me around Blaine, was because you were intimidated by me." He stared, his gaze not wavering.

"You were. . . Much more experienced than me," Kurt said stiffly, crossing his arms. "So yes, it made me nervous."

Sebastian went up to him again. "Mmhmm. . . I was more confident in myself than you." He lifted his hands and tugged on Kurt's arms to get him to uncross them. "First of all. Relax. Looking like you have a stick lodge up your ass and you're afraid to move, is the opposite of hot."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "If you're just going to take the opportunity to insult me then I can do without your help."

"I'm not insulting you, sweetcheeks, it's called advice. You look uptight." Sebastian said, walking in a circle around him. "It's like dancing. You gotta be loose. But still in control."

"Dancing I can do," Kurt said, almost to himself. He stretched his arms up, stretching his muscles to release tension. When he relaxed, he was much looser.

"Dancing is a good way to learn to be sexy. . . I know you can dance." Sebastian said from behind him. "But. Not like you did at Scandals. That just looked like you were trying way too hard."

Kurt bit his lip. "I was trying too hard," he admitted. "You were all over my boyfriend."

"Under your supervision." Sebastian smirked. "But, anyway. . . Come on. Turn some music on and show me what you can do."

Kurt's mouth curled wryly but he moved over to the tiny kitchenette, where an iPod dock sat. He clipped his iPod into it and turned it on, scrolling through to the dance station on pandora. Then he turned around. He blushed a little as he started dancing. Dancing in a group or onstage was easy. Dancing in front of one person was strange.

"Come _on_. Show off. Get me interested. Cause right now? I'm just bored." Sebastian complained flatly.

Kurt stopped. "Well I don't know how to get someone interested," he said testily. "Most of the dancing I've done has been choreographed, in a group."

"Boring." Sebastian said again, with a sigh. He rolled his shoulders then, with a bit of a stretch, then started to dance. While moving towards Kurt, moving his hips in time with the music. A slight movement of his shoulders and head. His expression sultry. "You gotta come up with your own moves."

Kurt took half a step back as Sebastian came towards him. Then he was furious with himself for getting intimidated. It was stupid. "Fine." He started to dance, not mimicking Sebastian's moves but still going for sensual. He moved his hips a bit more than Sebastian did, because Blaine had always said his hips were sexy.

"Mmmh. Move your hips in a circle. . And don't forget your hands." Sebastian smirked, putting a hand on his own chest and dragged it down, over his side, his hip to his thigh. Arching as he moved it up again, head tipping back with a flutter of his eyelids and small smile.

Kurt was thoroughly uncomfortable watching Sebastian touch himself like that, and being expected to do the same, but he followed the instructions, moving his hips and sliding fingers across his collarbone. He bit his lip, sure he was doing it wrong.

He noticed Sebastian looking at him again. "Not too bad. . Gotta work on that expression though. You look constipated."

Kurt sighed harshly and stopped. Sebastian had no way of knowing. . . Unless of course Blaine had told him. Which he wouldn't have, surely. "It's hard to try and look sexy in front of you," Kurt said. "I don't like you."

Sebastian stopped moving and frowned back at him. "Gee thanks." He shook his head. "Just pretend I'm not here. Close your eyes and. . Think of Blaine. Dance and try to get yourself feeling excited."

Kurt huffed a little. He didn't WANT to think of Blaine. But he closed his eyes and tried. He conjured up Blaine's bright brown eyes, his sweet smile. And he started to dance, remembering Blaine's voice, the way he sang. It had been too long since Kurt had heard Blaine sing. His amazing voice could sing anything and it sounded wonderful. . .

"Better." The voice was in Kurt's ear, and suddenly Kurt realized Sebastian was standing _behind_ him. And fingertips were ghosting over his hips. Kurt was shocked out of his thoughts. He gasped and opened his eyes, hands grabbing Sebastian's wrists.

"You startled me," he said, a little breathless.

"I do that." Sebastian didn't try to pull his hands out of Kurt's grip though. "Dance with me. . .Guide my hands." He suggested. "Make me touch you. . ." He added, more suggestive.

Kurt almost protested but he realized that if HE was guiding Sebastian's hands, then they wouldn't roam anywhere they shouldn't. So he closed his eyes and started dancing again, sliding Sebastian's hands forward onto his stomach. It made a strange heat coil up inside him, which then made him shiver.

"Keep going. . ."

Kurt frowned slightly but moved Sebastian's hands up further, stroking over his chest. The touch gave him goosebumps, since it had been about two months since anyone had touched him like this. That was the only reason.

Sebastian inched closer, so he was barely touching Kurt with the front of his body. "Don't forget to move yourself too."

Kurt nodded and started moving his hips, even leaning back into Sebastian. He noted vaguely that Sebastian smelled really good. Armani aftershave. He let his head fall back on Sebastian's shoulder, actually getting into it a little.

Sebastian didn't move his hands from Kurt's grip, but he did press his fingers down onto Kurt's chest, curling them in some as he let a warm breath out against Kurt's neck. "So. . . How do you feel right now?"

Kurt shivered again. "Okay," he replied softly, eyes still closed. "Still a little. . . Awkward. To say the least. But better. How am I doing?"

"Better." Sebastian agreed with him. "Turning me on. . ." He practically whispered into Kurt's ear.

The movement of Kurt's hips slowed, though it didn't stop altogether. "What?" he asked, opening his eyes. He was sure he'd heard that wrong.

"What, what?" Sebastian repeated when Kurt slowed down. He quirked an eyebrow. "I said, you're turning me on. Getting me hot." He said, louder this time.

Kurt frowned and tugged out of Sebastian's grip. He turned around to face him, crossing his arms as if to shield himself. "That's not funny."

Sebastian's hands hovered where Kurt once was, and just looked at him. ". . . Not trying to be funny. I thought you being sexy was the point here."

Kurt faltered. "Well. . . It is but -" He huffed. "But I find it hard to believe I was turning you on."

"Why?" Sebastian asked him, serious. Eyes tracing up and down Kurt curiously. "You think I'd tell you that just to flatter you?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Because you don't like me," he said. "You specifically don't like my face; you said so yourself."

"I said you have a gay face, and I stand by that comment," Sebastian added. "But, I never said I didn't like your looks. I said I didn't like you, as in how you were acting. You dancing against me like you were just doing? I like."

Kurt wasn't sure how to take Sebastian's comments, so he said, "What exactly was I supposed to be learning there? Dancing is all well and good but you can't dance over Skype."

"To get you comfortable, loosen you up, first of all. And second of all, you could put on a dance for someone on skype. . S'called a strip tease." Sebastian added, looking playful.

". . .Oh." He had a point. That's exactly the sort of thing Blaine had been wanting. "Okay, point taken. Well I seem to have gotten that. What else?"

"Did you feel sexy while you were dancing? At all."

Kurt thought about it. "I. . . Well. Yes.. I guess so. I mean I wasn't really thinking about it."

"Good." Sebastian grinned. "Not supposed to think, just feel. . .So. Got that. What else? . .Dirty talk?" He smirked wider.

Kurt turned red, wincing. "If we must," he said, thinking Sebastian just meant discussing the idea of it, of course. "I've never been able to do it at all."

" . . . At all? Even when you and Blaine did the dirty together?" Sebastian asked, putting his hands into his pockets.

"When we _made love_," Kurt said pointedly, "Nothing we said was 'dirty talk'. It was all sweet and romantic. . ." Kurt sighed, wistfully.

". . . What an exciting sex life you two must have had." Sebastian deadpanned, not looking impressed. "Ever think, before the break up, that maybe Blaine wanted. . . More?"

Kurt bristled, feeling defensive. "He never said a word about it," he snapped. "That's why I was so surprised when he broke up with me. He never complained or - or - or suggested we do something different." Tears came to his eyes and he blinked them away. He was not crying in front of Sebastian. "I could be wrong, he might have done it for a completely different reason. He didn't give me one."

"Sounds like might be it to me." Sebastian shrugged. "So did he ever try to talk dirty to you? Or take things in another direction?"

"Other than on Skype? Not. . Not really. . And on Skype, I just. I couldn't do it. I told him I didn't want to, and he got upset."

"So you didn't even TRY?" Sebastian sighed.

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Isn't it better to NOT do something if you know you're going to suck at it?"

"Nope. I'll try anything once. Because you DON'T know how you'll do." Sebastian stared him down for a long moment. "So. I want you to try talking dirty to me."

"No way!" Kurt squeaked, voice going up an octave. If he couldn't do it for someone he loved, how in the sweet depths of hell was he supposed to do it for Sebastian Smythe? Ew! "No."

Sebastian started snickering, but he tried talking through it. "You wanted my help. How am I supposed to do that if I have nothing to go on?"

"I don't even know what dirty talk is supposed to sound like," Kurt whined, looking down at his own hands, fiddling with a thumb nail.

"Whatever you want. The point is just to add more excitement. . . Or. If on the phone, or Skype, to build the fantasy." Sebastian said, casually. "How about. . ." Kurt looked up, realizing Sebastian had started walking towards him. Kurt held his ground, but his flight response was definitely trying to kick in. "You call me tonight." Yes, running away sounded like a good idea right now. "And we'll do some phone _foreplay_. . ."

Kurt knew he should just stop this now, before it got any more awkward. But he said, "Fine," Cheeks burning. "I guess."

"Good." Sebastian looked mischievous. Excited maybe. Which worried Kurt. ". . Thanks for the coffee, then."

Kurt looked down for a moment, realizing he was being rude. "Thanks," he said, lifting his head to look at him. "For helping me. You didn't have to. I mean, I'm surprised you didn't fly back to Ohio the moment you heard Blaine was single again." He smiled wryly.

"I thought about it." Sebastian said, but he was obviously joking, by his tone. "But, no problem. . . I thought it might be fun."

"And you just _love_ fun." Kurt said dryly.

"Mmmhmm." Sebastian finally stepped away. "So. I'll head home. And you give me a call in about. . One hour?"

"A-Alright." Kurt nodded, a little to fast, his hair bouncing. Rachel still wouldn't be home. He'd have the place to himself, thankfully. "In an hour."

"An hour." Sebastian repeated, and winked, before he let himself out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **I won't be updating this quickly all the time, so ya'll know. I just get kind of excited when I first start a fic lol And I had this written and ready to be posted, so why not.

Also another note, if you read/are reading my other fic(s), Sebastian in this story does NOT have the same back story as he does in How to Get a Guy and Ever After. That'd be boring. ;) But just thought I'd point that out, before anyone asks.

* * *

"Thought you were gonna chicken out on me."

"Well, I didn't," Kurt said irritably. "I lost track of time." Really, he'd been sitting on his mattress, curtains drawn in, drinking tea to try and calm himself down for the last hour. And then had just stared at his phone, debating if he should really do this. He did just say foreplay, right? So. Just a little bit? That was safe. Right? Doubtful. When Kurt thought of Sebastian, the word 'Safe' was not one of the first words to come to mind. Actually, it didn't come to mind at all. Ever. Even so, he managed to talk himself into it, if only out of pride. Sebastian was already teasing him about it, and he was only a few minutes late. Imagine how he would have been if Kurt hadn't called all together?

"Uh huh." Sebastian didn't sound like he believed him. "Anyway. . . I was thinking about our chat back in your, ahem, lovely abode. You mentioned something about kinks. Being kinky. Then, what you said about you and Blaine's uh. ._ love making_," Kurt hated the way Sebastian said that. With such disdain in his voice. "Tell me. What's the kinkiest thing you two have ever done?"

Kurt chewed his lip, actually trying to think about it. "Well," he said slowly, unsure if he really wanted to share something so intimate with another person. He tried to think of it as like one of his girl nights, with Rachel and Mercedes. Those never got graphic, not by any means, but they did discuss boyfriend intimacy. "We had sex at school once. In the locker room during free period."

"Hot. Public sex." Sebastian sounded sort of impressed. "Anything else?"

Kurt tried to think. "He. . ." He didn't want to say this. "He spanked me. Once." His cheeks and ears turned bright red. "It shocked me, mostly, but it wasn't. . . Bad. I suppose"

"Ohhh. You liked it?" Kurt could _hear _his grin, and it made his jaw tighten.

"I said it wasn't bad." Kurt repeated.

"I was gonna ask if you'd ever spanked Blaine?"

Kurt shook his head, adjusting his grip on the phone. "No, but he asked me to once. I was too nervous to do it."

"Why?" Sebastian sounded serious. "If he wanted you to do it, why not give it a shot?"

"I don't know," Kurt said. "I'm bigger than him, I didn't want to hurt him."

"Hah. You worry too much. A bit of pain can be fun. I've been bitten before." Sebastian informed him. "Really, bitten. So hard they drew blood. Right. . . When I came. . Was _hot."_

Kurt flushed. "Oh. I never thought about it. . . Before. . ."

"What about when he hit you?" Sebastian pointed out. "Spanked you. . . Or was it more of a tap?" He teased, snorting.

"No, it was really hard," Kurt said. And it had been! Blaine's palm had caused a loud crack in the room when it hit his skin. Kurt thought it shocked Blaine as much as it did himself. "And like I said, I was mostly surprised he did it at all. It wasn't until later that I realized I had. . . Kind of liked it." He mumbled the last part.

"That you. . .Liked it?" Sebastian clarified. "That he broke up your sweet love making with a hard slap on your perky ass?"

Kurt flinched. "Okay, okay, you can stop now," he said sourly. "I get it."

"Do you?" Sebastian asked, grunting like he was stretching out. "Don't tell me that's all? One spank and locker room sex?"

"Every other time was either in my bedroom or his," Kurt said. "In bed."

". . . Wow." Sebastian took a slow breath. Kurt wondered how many rude comments were flying through his head. "Tell me you at least went down on each other?"

"Of course," Kurt said even as his cheeks turned pink. "I'm not a complete prude."

"Oh thank God." Sebastian almost laughed. "Only in the front, or in the back too?"

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean?"

". . .Rimming. Did he ever rim you? Or you him?"

"What's that?" Kurt asked, feeling he probably won't like the answer.

"Seriously? Rimming." Sebastian said again, like it might come to Kurt. "Did he ever eat you out?"

"What?"

"Oh for the love of. . ." Sebastian sighed heavily before continuing, "Did he ever lick your assho-?"

Kurt thought his face might burst into flames as he realized what he meant. "No!" he squeaked. "Oh my- No!"

"Wha- No?" Sebastian propped himself up some. "Why the hell not?"

"I- No! People don't _do_ things like that!" Kurt yelped, eyes wide. That sounded so. . Filthy! Of course Sebastian would know about something like that!

". . . Newsflash. People do things like that all the time. Know why? Let me tell you. Cause it feels. Good."

"Well, I wouldn't know," Kurt said testily. "Like I said, we've never done it."

"What about on your own?" Sebastian sighed. "Never lubed up your fingers and played with your hole?" He said, crude, but saying it in such a casual tone.

"That's none of your business," Kurt responded, voice a little breathy.

"Mmmh. . So you'll tell me that you like getting spanked while getting fucked, but you don't want to tell me if you finger yourself?"

Kurt gritted his teeth. Urg, he was maddening. "Well, of course I have," he snapped. "But- I told you, I don't masturbate a lot! And it's always. . Always quick! So I haven't. . Not. . .I mean not much. . ."

Sebastian snorted. "But when you have? It feels good, right? So. . Why wouldn't someone's mouth feel good?" He asked, then lowered his tone. "Their slick, big tongue flickering against you, opening you up. Maybe some teeth grazing the skin. . ."

Another wave of heat went through Kurt. "I hadn't. . . Thought about it."

"No? But you are now. . ."

"A little," Kurt admitted. How could he not, with Sebastian providing those colorful words? He was laid back on his bed, hand low on his stomach. "Have you ever done it?"

"Oh yeah." The way Sebastian answered, Kurt knew it was a redundant question. "It's one of my favorite things to do. . Just let him crawl up and ride my face." He said, almost oddly wistfully, with a sigh.

Kurt had a sudden, full-color image of it in his head. His hand scratched at the waistband of his pants. "What about when they do it to you?"

"Doesn't happen as often, but just as fun. . . Tends to make my thighs shake." Sebastian told him, which helped visuals Kurt was trying to NOT have. And of course, Sebastian had to just keep on talking. "So, I'll reach back and grab their hair, push back against them. Push them in deeper."

"Sounds like- Like fun," Kurt said, a tinge of want creeping into his voice.

"Oh, it is." Sebastian's voice was low and smooth. "I've come without my dick being touched before, just because their tongue was _that_ talented."

Kurt shivered with a sharp intake of breath. Geeze. He swallowed hard and he realized with shame and a bit if horror that he was half hard. All because of a few crude words over the phone.

"Maybe we should change the subject," Kurt said nervously.

"Maybe you're right." Sebastian said. Kurt was surprised, but then Sebastian added, "Time for _you _to tell _me_ a dirty story."

"Wh-" Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Kurt cleared his throat. He only had one or two good dirty stories. And he'd already sort of brought them up. "Okay, well uhm. . . I could tell you about when we had sex at school."

"Mmh. Fine by me," Sebastian agreed. "Don't skimp on any details."

"Well. . . I think it happened because we got interrupted the night before. We were at my house and I thought Finn was going to be gone all night, with Rachel, but he showed up way early and wanted to hang out with us. I think they must have had an argument, he was very clingy. Blaine was acting so flustered about it all, pouting the rest of the night. So the next day at school it's free period and I'm walking by the boys locker room and Blaine grabbed me and pulled me in. He. . . Kissed me, not letting me talk or ask what was going on, and dragged me over to the showers. . ." Kurt's voice died a bit because this was where it got. . . Well. Dirty.

"And. . .? Please. Continue."

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of Sebastian's tone.

"Then," Kurt said slowly. "He basically ripped my clothes off - ripped my brand new shirt, actually, we had a few words about that later. And started up one of the showers. And he -" Kurt paused for a second, then continued, "He shoved me against the wall and was kissing my neck, he was using more teeth than he usually did. I had to wear scarves the rest of the week, not that that's exactly a chore for me mind- but. Uhm. Anyway. His hands were all over the place. . Getting me . . You know. . Ready." Kurt ignored the noise of amusement Sebastian made. "Then he -" He wasn't sure how to say it. 'Entered me'? No, that sounded stupid.

"Then he. . .?" Sebastian pushed. Kurt could tell he was grinning.

Kurt made a frustrated noise. "Then he. . . thrust inside me." His face burned hot and he felt ridiculous. . . But also kind of turned on. "And he. . . Had me against the wall in the showers."

"Ohhhh, he _had _you, did he?" Sebastian teased him. "Didn't make love to you against the shower wall?"

"You know, Sebastian, just because YOU have never been in love your entire life doesn't mean OTHER people can't experience it." Kurt found himself snapping, his face burning, chest tight, feeling completely flustered. And talking about this? It just made him miss Blaine even more. The last thing he needed right now was to be made fun of.

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm just saying. . You're the one who called it something different." He pointed out. "Did it FEEL different?"

". . .Yes," Kurt admitted. "It was more intense. A lot rougher than he normally is. Was."

"But in a good way." Sebastian said. Not asking. "Mmh. Something new is exciting. Fun. . And when it comes to sex, there's a long list of possibilities."

"That's what you're supposed to be teaching me," Kurt reminded, closing his eyes. He ran his hand back through his hair, trying to settle down.

"Mmmh. . . Well. I told you about rimming. Let's see. . " Sebastian sighed. "Did you. . . Surely you frotted, from time to time?"

"I've never heard that word before," Kurt said.

". . .Of course you haven't." Sebastian sighed, though this sigh sounded more annoyed than the last one. "It means rubbing your dicks together."

"Oh. Yes, we've done that," Kurt said, shifting. "When we've run out of condoms, usually."

"W-. . . Wait. Wait wait." Sebastian made a weird noise. And then there was an uncomfortably long silence on the other end of the line. Kurt almost had to ask if Sebastian was still there. "You and Blaine. . . Never barebacked?"

"You mean, had sex without a condom?" Kurt frowned. "Of course not. We're smarter than that."

"Really?" Sebastian laughed. "You were both little virgins. And in a committed relationship. Not gonna get PREGNANT unless there's something you didn't tell me. So. . . Why wear a condom _every_ time?"

"Uhm. . . I don't know," Kurt said. "I guess we just. . . Wanted to be safe. I never thought about it."

"Riiiight. _Never_ thought about what it would feel like to have him coming inside you? It's hot. Figuratively and literally."

Kurt shivered again. "I might have. . . considered it. Once or twice." He swallowed then blurted out, "Actually, I suggested once that we go without the condom but. . . He didn't like that idea."

"Wait. Really? He said no? Blaine. Blaine said no?" Sebastian sounded skeptical. "With him topping or you?"

"Him," Kurt said. "He was topping and I said we didn't need it and he just said that we did. And that was it."

"Why didn't you ask him again? Ask him why. . . Most guys would jump at the chance to fuck someone without a rubber on their dick."

"I don't know," Kurt said, remembering the moment. "He seemed kind of annoyed that I had suggested it so I just let it go. Why?"

Kurt sensed hesitation on Sebastian's end. ". . .Because if you were the only one he was having sex with, or he was clean, what would he have to worry about?"

It took a moment for what he'd said to sink in. When it did Kurt said softly, "You think he was cheating on me."

It wasn't a question.

"No- That's. Not what I said." Sebastian's voice softened in a way Kurt hadn't heard for a long time. "There are other reasons to wear condoms, it's. . Quicker clean up. Maybe he just didn't want a mess. Or how you two were so stupidly romantic, maybe he wanted the first time bareback to be _special_ or, maybe he was just horny and wanted to get on with it and stop talking, I don't know. Obviously I wasn't there."

For some reason, _Sebastian_ trying to comfort him just made him feel worse. Kurt was silent for a moment. It hurt to hear, but. . . "Well, it doesn't matter," he said briskly. Trying to convince himself of the words coming out of his mouth. "We're not together anymore and if I can't manage to learn to be sexier than a baby penguin than we won't ever be together again."

"Hahaha. That's. . That's a good comparison." Sebastian snickered. "But, I'm sure you'd prefer to be sex kitten, as opposed that."

"Definitely," Kurt agreed. "That's where you come in. And I can't believe I just said that."

"Exactly. So. Let's continue. . ."

Kurt took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Yes. You're right. What next?"

"Next. . . I have a secret for you." Sebastian said, voice low and playful into the phone.

"Okay," Kurt said, and he unconsciously matched Sebastian's tone. He was even smiling slightly.

"I've been talking to you the entire time in nothing but my underwear."

". . .Oh." Kurt's smile dropped and his cheeks flushed dark. Because he was suddenly wondering what Sebastian looked like with all those clothes shed. Not exactly something he'd thought on before. "That's. . . Uhm."

"That's what. . .?" Sebastian pressed.

"That's uhm. . . Interesting." Kurt's hand unconsciously moved down to the button on his jeans. "Why?"

"Interesting?" Sebastian question his word choice. "Cause I wanted to be comfortable. . . Considering losing the shorts."

"That seems. . . Inappropriate," Kurt said, though his voice was a little strangled.

"Inappropriate is hot." Sebastian breathed, making a soft, sensual noise. "You should join me you know. . Strip down. . ."

"What?" Kurt squeaked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why not? You're alone, right? It's very freeing."

Kurt considered. Take off his clothes? Sebastian couldn't see him or anything. . .It was part of the whole. . Foreplay, thing. Must be. And. He needed to learn, right? "Okay. G-gimme a minute." He put the phone down with shaky hands and stood. As he undressed, he tried to figure out why he was doing it. Was he that desperate to get Blaine back that he was going to follow instructions from Sebastian over the phone? To remove his clothes? But Sebastian was right. He was alone. The curtains were drawn in. It was his own apartment. No one could see him. He got down to his tight, black briefs and laid back down.

"Okay," Kurt said shakily.

"That was quick." Sebastian teased him. "Now, follow my instructions. . .Touch your chest. Just let your hands play around."

Kurt brought a hand up to his chest. His trembling fingers skittered across his skin. Then he took a deep breath and tried to settle his nerves. He could do this. He let his fingers stroke softly over his chest. "Okay. . ."

"How's it feel?" Sebastian cooed, "Move your hand lower. . . Down your stomach."

"Feels. . . Strange," Kurt said. He moved his hand lower and his breath hitched.

"Strange? Fascinated with your word choices here, Kurt. Why strange? Not good?"

"Strange because. . . It feels good." Kurt's voice was soft. "But I'm also really embarrassed." He gave a nervous laugh. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Awwwe." Kurt ducked his head, hearing Sebastian make that noise at him, even if he couldn't see it. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I don't know," Kurt huffed. "Probably because it's you? For all I know you're recording this as blackmail."

"I'm not recording it. Promise. Actually. I have another secret for you." There were a brief few seconds of silence. Kurt didn't say anything this time, not after what the last secret turned out to be. "I'm a little. . .hard." He said the word slow, his tone absolutely dripping with sex.

A bolt of lust went through Kurt. Which he didn't understand. At all. He didn't even LIKE Sebastian! "R-really?" he asked breathlessly. "Why?"

"Cause this is hot. . ." Sebastian purred at him. "I mean. I've both been picturing how you'd look getting fucked up against the wall of a shower in a public school boys locker room and. . . How you might look and sound when you get rimmed for the first time."

Kurt was almost panting now. And he was more than a little hard, as much as he hated to admit it. "And you like that?" He asked. "I thought. . . I mean I'm not exactly your type."

"The baby penguin you isn't. The things I'm imagining though. . ." Sebastian said, voice still low. "Mmh. Imagining the things I could do to you. To teach you. . ."

Kurt's hand skittered down to his groin, over his boyshorts then he gasped and yanked it away again. "I. . .Uhm. I. . ." He sighed. "I don't. . . know what to do now."

"Then do what I say. . ." Sebastian told him. "Are you hard?"

"Y-yes," Kurt said quietly, a little ashamed. No. Very ashamed. He just told Sebastian Smythe he was hard. Really. What had his life become?

"Then put your hand over your cock. . . And squeeze. Over the underwear." Sebastian specified. Kurt was about to refuse. But his hand moved without him telling it to and he did exactly what Sebastian said to do. A sharp gasp escaped his lips before he could stop it. "Don't let go." Sebastian breathed out, like he knew exactly what was happening. "Rub it. Again, over the fabric. . ."

Kurt's breath was as shaky as his hands. He rubbed his hand over that hardness. The roughness of the cotton on his sensitive skin sent shivers up and down his spine. A tiny sound escaped his mouth and he clamped it shut.

"Uh-uh. Let it out. Talk to me. . ." Sebastian instructed, voice sultry. "Tell me what you're feeling."

Kurt bit his lip. "I. . . It feels. . shivery. And good. But. . . Not enough."

"Push your underwear down. Get it off." Sebastian all but demanded.

Kurt did as he was told, not even thinking now, shoving them down with one hand then kicking them off. "Wh-what are _you_ doing?"

"Holding my cock." Sebastian said, straight forward, "And slowly. . pulling up and. . Mmmh. . ." The noise Sebastian made, Kurt wasn't even sure he could describe it. Deep, and rich, and just _oh!_ Kurt gasped again and it turned into a whimper.

"Sebastian," Slipped past his lips, in a whine.

"Mmh. . Again. Say it again."

". . .S-Sebastian?" Kurt's tone was slightly more inquisitive this time but it was still desperate and rough.

Sebastian snickered. "Come on. . . Like before. I wanna hear you moan my name."

Kurt swallowed. He stroked himself, his thumb rubbing under the head of his length. He didn't try and keep quiet this time, just let himself moan out, "_Sebastian_."

Kurt heard a soft moan on the other end of the line. And it sounded so real, so sincere. Like Sebastian was really enjoying himself over there. "God. . . Why did I leave? Know what I'd do to you if I was there?"

"Tell me," Kurt whimpered, voice raw. He was bucking up into his own grip at that point, panting.

"I'd be down between your legs with my mouth on your cock." Sebastian told him, sounding a bit breathless himself. "Then I'd push your legs up and work that tight little hole of yours until you _break_."

"Oh God," Kurt panted. "Sebastian!" He tossed his head from side to side. He couldn't remember ever being this turned on.

"Is that what you want Kurt?" Sebastian asked, voice insistent for an answer but he also groaned right at the end. "Huh? Tell me."

"I. . . Yes," Kurt panted, not even thinking about what he was saying or who he was saying it to. "Yes, God, I want that."

"Fuck." Sebastian huffed out, "What else do you want?"

"Oh. . Oh I. . ." Kurt moaned. "I. . . I don't know.. . Whatever y-you want. . ." He was so close.

"Yeah? Crawl up and hold you down to the bed?" Sebastian hissed out. "And fuck you. Fuck you _completely_ raw."

"Yes," Kurt panted, eyes closed, picturing it. "Yes. . Please I -" He cut off as he came hard, shooting up onto his stomach, giving a choked off cry. His body quivered roughly as the thick, milky liquid dribbled onto his belly.

"Fuck. . .fuckfuckfuckyes!" Kurt could hear Sebastian still going on the other line. Realized he could hear even a slippery noise of what was his hand probably between his legs. Kurt just gasped for breath, letting out a few more soft whimpers as he listened to Sebastian orgasm, the noise. . . Amazing. He sounded so blissed out. Because of Kurt. But that thought. .

Kurt looked up at the ceiling. Lay there panting and twitching. Now that he'd come, doubts were starting to creep in. Had he just had phone sex. . . With Sebastian Smythe?

"Mmmhhh. . ." Sebastian sounded so satisfied. There was something in that, that made Kurt feel a little smug, if he was honest with himself. "Heh. Knew you could do it."

"That was. . . Unexpected," Kurt said in a hoarse voice.

"It was." Sebastian agreed. "But. In my professional opinion, you definitely didn't sound like a baby penguin."

"Really?"

"Judging by the the look of my stomach and hand right now, really. Unless I have a fetish I wasn't aware of." Sebastian joked. It even made Kurt smile slightly. "Don't get me wrong, Kurtsie, you were shy and not taking any advances of your own, but. . . Definitely enjoyable."

"It was. . .Fun." Kurt said, almost to himself.

"I knew you had it in you. Somewhere." Sebastian praised him. "Though, I think your next lesson should be. . More. . Hands on."

Kurt's smile slid off. "What does that mean?" he asked in a cautious voice, though he thought he had an idea.

"As much fun as phone sex is. . . I could show you a whole lot more, face to face." Sebastian suggested. "You can dirty talk anywhere."

Kurt swallowed. He should say no. "A-are you sure about that?"

"Why not?" Sebastian asked him. "You just said you had 'll be safe. Plus, you want those lessons, right?"

Kurt let out a slow breath. He was single. Sebastian had points. Kurt just. . . He didn't want to fall into something casual. That idea had always scared him. Plus there were words, echoing in his mind. _Don't throw yourself around. Make it mean something_.

"You want Blaine back. Right?"

Damn.

Kurt sat himself up. "Yes. I do. Okay. Uhm. When do you want to. . . Hang out?"

"Whenever you want. I'm free tomorrow night if you are."

"I am," Kurt said, a little too quickly for his tastes. "I get off at four."

"Mmh. We'll see when you get off." Sebastian teased him, making Kurt gulp. "I'll text you my address, and you can come over here. . Guaranteed no roommate will bother us."

Kurt nodded then remembered that Sebastian couldn't see him. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye bye." Sebastian said, voice playful, followed by a little 'kiss kiss' noise. Which made Kurt hang up without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a distracting day.

Kurt had spilled two cups of coffee, first of all. Which may not seem like that many, but in a city of very angry, vocal people, who were ready to scream at Kurt like he'd just intentionally run over their puppy, it was two too many. But his mind was elsewhere. He'd gotten one text from Sebastian, and it was the address to the apartments he lived in. That was it. And by the end of his shift, when he was back home, changing clothes, checking his hair in the mirror, he almost didn't go. What was Sebastian going to _do_ after all? Last night. . . Last night was a fluke. A mistake. A fun mistake, but a mistake. Kurt needed to be more cautious around this guy. Sebastian was nothing but trouble. It needed to be a more professional set up. Yes. Just talk. And not. . . Not talk like they'd had last night. Kurt could learn without taking things too far. He just needed to let Sebastian know there were boundaries and they were no longer allowed to cross them. That's it. Simple.

Kurt headed to Sebastian's place. He was wearing skin-tight black jeans, a white dress shirt and a slim, moss green sweater vest. Nothing too special, not for Sebastian. Not like this was a date or he needed to impress this man. Ew. At Sebastian's apartment he almost knocked, then remembered he was told to just come in. He eased the door open and poked his head in, then hopped over the threshold and shut the door behind him. Sebastian's head popped out from around a corner seconds later , and Kurt spotted a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Why, hello there. . ." Sebastian greeted.

"Hi." Kurt took a couple steps into the apartment. It wasn't the picture of granduer but it was definitely nicer than most college students could afford. For New York standards, it was quite the set up. "Nice place," he said with a crooked smile.

"Thanks. Sit." Sebastian invited, going over to his sofa.

Kurt spotted condoms suddenly, just laying in full view on the coffee table next to what appeared to be a bottle of lubricant, and a nervous thrill ran through him. Nope. He should leave. Now. Or at least say something. Point them out, tell Sebastian they wouldn't be needed. Put them away. Well. This was Sebastian. Maybe he used condoms as decoration. Had them laying all over the place for ready use when he brought men home at any hour of the day or night. Kurt made a face at that thought. But he sat down next to Sebastian, drumming his fingers on his own knees.

Oh boy.

"So. Let's get right to it." Sebastian turned some to look at him, after pouring a couple of glasses of wine, passing one to Kurt, who had a nervous look. Right to it? "More questions, first of all. . ."

Oh. Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He took a sip, glad that he had previous experiences with wine. "Alright."

"I was thinking. . . Your sex with Blaine." Sebastian started. "You said, always in bed but. . .What positions did you two usually do?"

Kurt scooted back against the couch. "Uhm. . . Well. Missionary. Almost every time." He blushed a little, touching at the rim of his wine glass, shyly. "It always seemed the most romantic position."

". . .Seriously?" Sebastian just stared at him. "EVERY time? Or. Did you ever branch out. At all. Even like. Doggy style. Or cowgirl."

Kurt slowly shook his head. "I don't know what cowgirl is," he said. "But, we did doggy style very, very rarely. . . It's so impersonal. We decided we'd rather look at each other."

"Well weren't you two just barrels of fun. And. Cowgirl is when the bottom gets on top and rides the other guy. Then theres reverse cowgirl, where it's the same thing, but with the rider facing away." Sebastian told him, tipping his wine back and forth.

"Oh. No, we never did that." Kurt chewed his lip. "Is ah. . Is that bad?"

"Yeah, only because ya'll were missing out." Sebastian said, laying his arm over the back of the couch and taking a sip of wine. "And those are just basics."

"Oh." Kurt sipped his wine as well. He licked his lips then said, "Well, we were both virgins, we didn't really know much about it."

"Yeeeah. Two virgins together, oh so _exciting_. That's what porn is for. Well. One thing." Sebastian grinned. "Can learn a lot. Plenty of ideas for the naive little ones."

"I. . .I really. I really don't approve of porn. It's. . Just not for me," Kurt said, wincing. "I'd rather learn from experience." He realized what he'd said, because of how Sebastian's expression shifted and Kurt blushed crimson. "I mean, I'm not saying - that's not what I'm saying," he said quickly, warning. "Sebastian-"

"I think that's a better way to learn too. . ." Sebastian agreed. He took another drink of his wine then was putting the glass aside before scooting closer. "Hands on and visual."

Kurt clutched at his wine glass. "Uhm, Sebastian," He began again, trying to think of a good argument. He'd never had to fight off a horny boy before, not REALLY. Blaine was never pushy. Ever. He could be handsy, but, the only time Blaine had gone overboard was that time at Scandals. And even then, Kurt was able to at least fend him off. Not that he thought Sebastian would do anything he didn't want him to- Oh God. He wouldn't. Would he? "I don't really think it's. . . Fair to you to ask you to do sexual things with someone you don't like," he said, hoping that sounded good.

Sebastian just looked at him with a blank stare for a few seconds, then laughed. He moved his hand, putting it on Kurt's thigh. "Kurt. I invited you over with full intentions of getting into your pants."

Kurt's breath caught, for a brief second. Well, okay that was forward. "You act like you're enjoying this."

"Cause I am." Sebastian tapped his fingers along Kurt's thigh. "Are you not?"

"I. . . I don't know. I guess I am. A little." Kurt felt like he shouldn't be enjoying it, almost as if he was cheating on Blaine. But he wasn't. Blaine had broken up with him. Blaine was back in Ohio. Kurt was here. Single.

Sebastian leaned in closer. "You are or you aren't. Tell me which."

"Sebastian. . ." Kurt warned, voice coming out soft.

Sebastian looked down his body, then back up. "Cause ever since our little chat last night, I've been thinking about eating you out, but. . . If you don't want to. . ."

Kurt's eyes went wide and the hands holding the wine glass shook. "Y-yes," he said breathily before he could think. All of his previous thoughts about making sure nothing inappropriate happened here crashing out the window. "Yes, I am."

Sebastian glanced to the side at the shaking wine glass and put his free hand over Kurt's to steady it. Then took the glass from him, to put it aside. Only to nudge Kurt back so his back was to the arm of the couch, and Kurt went. Too nervous to put up a protest. He felt like it was his first time all over again. Except worse. Because. . God, The way Sebastian looked at him. The way he moved. He was so sure of himself. Every single motion had a purpose and Sebastian knew exactly what they all were.

Sebastian climbed over him, smirking, looking predatory as ever, before he leaned in for a kiss. And. Wow. It was different than kissing Blaine. Way different. His lips weren't as full as Blaine's for one, and there was zero hesitence. There was only skill, mixed with a heat Kurt had never felt before. It was like Sebastian was making sparks fly between their lips with some kind of technique he'd learned. Kurt's hands grabbed the front of Sebastian's shirt, fingers curling in the material, needing something to grab hold of. He drew in a sharp breath, and when his mouth opened, Sebastian's tongue curled over his. Like he owned him. His fingers tightened and his eyes squeezed shut.

Sebastian got handsy fast too. Hands going under the green sweatervest and started to push it up. Breaking the kiss so he could pull the article of clothing over Kurt's head. Kurt lifted his arms obediently, though he fisted his hands in Sebastian's shirt again the moment he was able. He kissed him with a bit more enthusiasm, even giving a small whimper. Sebastian pressed down harder on top of him then, and Kurt could feel his leg's being spread open. When the kiss broke again, he swallowed thickly.

"Surprised I'm saying this." Sebastian said, smiling down at him. He kissed him again. "But you're," another kiss. "Actually a pretty good kisser."

"Blaine and I spent months," Kurt said between kisses, "doing nothing but kissing. I've had practice." One of his hands went to Sebastian's hip as he realized the boy was between his legs. But then he saw Sebastian looking at his hand, and a devious smile grow on the other boy's lips. He reached down, putting his hand over Kurts and guided it between his legs, against the slight buldge starting to form there. Kurt gasped at the feeling. Sebastian aroused. Because. . Because of him. Because of Kurt. He bit his lip and raised his eyes to meet Sebastian's. Then he very slowly began to rub at him over his pants.

"Mmmh. Can't wait to get a taste of your ass." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt yet again.

The line made Kurt whimper, not used to such crass words, and he arched up against Sebastian, already achingly hard. Why, oh why did he pick these pants? His pulse fluttered nervously but he kept stroking, fingers pressing against the hard flesh that was pressing up from under the fabric.

"You like what you feel there?" Sebastian teased a bit, looking down to Kurt's hand. "Why don't you get my pants open for me. . .? So you can get a good look too." He breathed.

Kurt rolled his eyes but he dropped both hands to his pants. He could do this. He was already touching Sebastian. What was seeing him in his boxers? Kurt undid the belt, then the jeans getting them open and shoving them down. Only to freeze up, eyes widening. "You're not - Oh."

"Mmmmnope." Sebastian grinned, kicking the pants the rest of the way off. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Of course he wasn't. Then Sebastian just went ahead and pulled off his shirt too. So he was nude. On top of Kurt. Showing off his body. Tanned, freckled skin, defined arms and stomach. Good Lord, he had _abs_. Actual abs! And he was hairless it looked like, except a line from under his navel, that went down, thin and light. His arms were thicker than Kurt had ever realized, clothing choices always covering them up. And then his. . .His. . Erection. It was long, and not even fully hard at this point. With a few freckles even on it, Kurt noticed. Freckles everywhere. Kurt bit his lip, unable to keep his eyes from roaming Sebastian's body, eyes continuing to keep drawing down between Sebastian's legs. He felt like his own paled in comparison.

In more ways than one.

"Need some help?" Sebastian asked, pushing Kurt's shirt upward, palm against his belly.

Kurt swallowed. "I. . ." He wanted to say no, but it was only fair. He gripped his shirt and tugged it off, then dropped his fingers to his belt. He paused there though, nervous.

"Here. Let me." Sebastian offered, though voice more playful than reassuring as he brushed Kurt's hands aside and undid his belt. Kurt nodded and moved his hands. Sebastian made quick work of his pants, and pulled his briefs down with his jeans. Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for the snide comments to come. Something about his ghostly white skin. Or how he still had baby fat in certain spots. Or how he wasn't as broad or masculine as he should be. When they didn't come though, he peeked open his eyes, seeing a hungry look on Sebastian's face. Surprised to see it. Feeling hands moving against his stomach and hips, stroking skin.

"Sebastian?"

"Shhh. . ." Sebastian's lips puckered with the sound as his eyes flickered up to Kurt's face. Then he was moving. Sebastian ended up shifting between Kurt's legs, scooting his body down and started kissing, only this time his kisses fell across Kurt's hips. And kept going down against his inner thigh. Kurt whimpered and twitched, the muscles in his thigh jumping. Everywhere Sebastian's lips touched tingled, like he was lighting small fires with his mouth. He bit his lip, fingers sliding into Sebastian's thick hair.

Sebastian glanced upward at him, as his tongue delved against Kurt's sharp hipbone. "Don't be afraid to pull my hair."

"O-okay. . ." Kurt nodded, trying to remember how to breathe correctly, which was a completely pointless battle because it was that moment Sebastian decided start. . .Licking him. "A-ah!" Kurt cried out, fingers tightening in Sebastian's soft hair as he felt wet heat on his cock. His hips bucked, feeling himself hitting Sebastian's cheek and then he gasped out, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright." Sebastia purred, sounding completely amused. "Don't hold back." Was his only warning before he dove down. Taking Kurt into his mouth and completely skipped anymore teasing and went right to showing off. Swallowing him down till his nose brushed skin and pubic hair.

"Oh!" Kurt cried out again, and his knuckles turned white in Sebastian's hair. His hips were lifted clean off the couch, and they were bucking, giving stuttering thrusts into Sebastian's mouth. And Sebastian took it, just little gagging noises escaping him, but Kurt could feel him swallowing, throat working around him, and- "Ohhh! Oh- I-"

Then suddenly Sebastian pulled up, mouth slipping off him with a soft pop. "Not so fast."

Kurt whined. "W-wha?" he panted. "Why are we s-stopping?"

"We're not." Sebastian rubbed his palms against Kurt's thighs. "Roll over."

Kurt was too far gone, too close to the edge, to question it. He just wanted the pleasure he was getting to continue. He rolled over onto his stomach, pressing his cheek to the soft, faux suede throw pillow. He wrapped his arms around it, content to let Sebastian do whatever he wanted. Which, he realized two seconds later what just crossed his mind, because there was suddenly a sharp sting across his backside, as Sebastian's hand made landing, smacking him hard. Kurt's eyes flew open and he gasped. His hips bucked, moving away from the slap then almost automatically shoving them back again, as if for another. His face burned and his ass cheek buzzed with stimulation. And Sebastian did give him another. Kurt made a small sound this time, eyes squeezing shut. His arms clenched the pillow and his erection rubbed against the couch. He tried to speak, "N-never. . Never should have told you that. . ."

"I think you like it." Sebastian said, voice in an annoying sing-song tone. Then Kurt felt a long fingered hand on each cheek, pulling apart. Which was. . Embarrassing. Was he looking at him, back there? He pressed his face into the pillow, to hide it. Trying not to think. "Mmh. . Let's see how you like _this_."

Kurt was glad he had his face against the pillow because it stifled the absolute sob that came out of him, from what happened next. He felt lips, pressing against his entrance, followed by a rapid flicker of what he assumed was tongue. And holy hell! His thighs started shaking immediately, the strange sensation running through him like fire. And it kept going. And going. Sebastian's tongue kept playing with him, only to suddely shove forward, like it was trying to get inside-

Kurt's head came up and he cried out. "Oh! Ahnnn. . What're you doing?!"

Sebastian slipped his tongue out, but just to lap at him again. Groaning like he was eating something delicious. The sound was so. . Dirty. "Tongue fucking you." He answered, plain and simple, before continuing.

"Oh God. . ." Kurt arched again, his entire body hot and quivering. He had no idea how to react to it, had never felt anything like it in his life. Nerves he didn't even know he had were pulsing, because Sebastian was finding them. With his _tongue_. And- Oh! Teeth! He wasn't biting, but there were teeth, dragging over his wet, sensitive skin. It was all too much. And not enough. Not nearly enough.

"Please," Kurt rasped. "Please, do something. More. . . I- I can't- I want-"

He felt Sebastian pull back, with a small smack of his lips, and Kurt sighed. Both relieved and disappointed at the loss of the sensation. But then he felt Sebastian's broad, hard body leaning over him, lips brushing a bare shoulder.

". . .Sebastian?" Kurt's voice came out soft, feeling a hand pressing on the small of his back. And then suddenly something hard, long, rubbing up between his cheeks that had been slicked with spit. "Oh. . . " Kurt pressed back against the feel of Sebastian's cock, too far gone to think about what he was doing. It just felt. . It felt _good._

Kurt saw Sebastian grab things from the table out of the corner of his eye, but then he just dropped his head into the pillow again, shifting his hips around as he waited. The word coming out of his mouth in a whisper. "Please. . ."

And he didn't have to wait very long, hearing Sebastian grunt behind him, apparently rather skilled at moving quickly. Which was good, because it gave Kurt no time to think. Just feel and then hear Sebastian curse behind him. "Fuck."

Kurt cried out, and he forced himself not to tense up when he felt blunt pressure. It had been a couple months, he wasn't as used to it anymore. But God, he wanted it. After a moment, he pressed back into it letting Sebastian slip further inside him, feeling Sebastian sliding a palm up his back, those narrow hips moving already, thrusting shallowly to get deeper and deeper.

Kurt pressed his cheek to the pillow when he felt Sebastian arch over him and bite at his shoulder, dragging teeth over his soft skin. God, he had needed this. "Yes," he panted. "Harder." He'd been so tense and upset, he just needed a release. Needed someone to play with his body, press all the right buttons. And Sebastian was doing exactly that.

"Hang on. . ." Sebastian's hands went to Kurt's hips, fingers digging into and under his hip bones as he started to speed up. Very soon skin slapping loudly, wetly together, echoing in the room with their hard breathing and moans mingling together. Kurt was making a noise with every thrust, little squeaks and pants because, wow, Sebastian was getting so. . So deep. Kurt thought he was going to explode, fingers clenching the pillow as he shoved back against Sebastian. He was close, so close, just needed a little push. He moved a shaky hand down to stroke himself.

And then Sebastian's body shifted. He saw a hand go to the arm of the couch and that body leaned further over him, and he was suddenly _deeper_. Absolutely drilling Kurt's sweet spot, over and over again.

"Oh! Oh God! I-!" That was as far as Kurt got before he broke, painting the couch in white under him. His body snapping, and just releasing that stress, letting it out in a low moan against the pillow he was still clinging to like a life line. After a few seconds, Kurt went weak and boneless beneath Sebastian, body sagging.

But Sebastian didn't stop. And Kurt kept gasping, unable to entirely relax as his body was jerked with every thrust. "Fuck! Mmmph." Sebastian growled above him. He got even faster, somehow, for about thirty seconds after Kurt came, before pulling out. Making Kurt suddenly feel very empty and exposed. Then Kurt just saw the condom get dropped to the side, and he stared at it for a few seconds with minor confusion before- Oh. Kurt tensed up, feeling wet heat striking him on his back. As high as between his shoulder blades.

Sebastian had just. . . Come all over him. All over his back.

And thinking about that just made Kurt gasp, closing his eyes, shivering heavily. Trying to process what just happened. But he couldn't focus.

"Mmmh. . .Shit." Kurt heard behind him, and felt Sebastian leaning back, off of him. "Not bad, Princess. Not bad at all."

Kurt's eyes opened. Sebastian's words had been like a bucket of cold water. He'd had sex with Sebastian. With. SEBASTIAN. The guy who had tried to steal his boyfriend his senior year, and suceeded in a few points at least in getting his attention. The guy who also almost BLINDED his boyfriend. Caused him to need surgery. Who insulted his friends. Insulted KURT. All the time. He'd just had SEX with him! And he hadn't even tried to stop him! He'd laid there and let someone, Sebastian, use his body. In such a primal, animalistic way. He was supposed to be trying to win back Blaine. Not sleeping with other people. Not just having sex with some guy who didn't care about him at all! That was bad. Really. Really bad. "Not _bad_?"

"You're actually a pretty good lay. Not the best, but not bad." Sebastian said, completely, maybe a little rudely honest. "Better than I was expecting from you."

Kurt frowned a little. "And what were you expecting?"

"Something along the lines of baby penguin, maybe?" Sebastian answered, using Kurt's own words against him.

Kurt glanced back over his shoulder. "It's not as if I was a virgin."

"The way you talk sometimes, you could have fooled me." Sebastian shrugged. He sat himself up though and looked Kurt over. Kurt could tell what he was looking at. At his come splattered back. "I'd do you again."

"How flattering," Kurt said dryly. "How exactly was this supposed to help me get Blaine back?"

"I dunno." Sebastian moved to pour himself another glass of wine. "You were the one begging me to fuck you. I obliged."

"It's. . . Not as if it was unexpected; you had condoms out when I got here." Kurt said. Not sure if he was talking to Sebastian or himself.

"Yes, and I believe I told you I planned on getting into your pants. Here we are." Sebastian grinned at him before taking a drink. "Oh. You learned first hand what rimming was. There's that. . I'm sure it'll drive Blaine wild if you tell him all about how you want his tongue in your ass."

"Considering he's never done that, I doubt it. Though," Kurt continued thoughtfully, almost to himself. "I bet he'd flip if I did it to him." He sat up then grimaced.

"Mmh. . Definitely. And I'm sure you'd have a blast too. Blaine's got an amazing ass." Sebastian must have noticed the grimace because he smirked, looking smug. "Sore?"

"A little," Kurt said. "But mostly sticky. I don't suppose you'd let me use your shower before I. . . I head home?"

Sebastian snorted. "Sure. . . Through there." He motioned back towards his bedroom, then gave Kurt a look. "You don't gotta leave yet though, you know. I was thinking about ordering a pizza."

Kurt had been looking down wtih distaste at the mess on his stomach, and trying to ignore the one he could feel on his back. But he looked up. "Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because I'm hungry, that's usually why I order pizza."

"No- Why are you inviting me to stay?" Kurt clarified, frowning at him.

"Got somewhere to be?" Sebastian shrugged. "Besides, another lesson for you? Going multiple rounds is hot." He said with a smirk. "Also, free pizza."

Kurt stood. "I can definitely appreciate free pizza." He said. Mostly because he was kind of. . . lacking in money. "So, towels?"

"In the bathroom, under the sink."

Kurt nodded, and hurried off.

What had he just _done!?_


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt shut himself into the bathroom as quick as he could before the tears could spill over. Which. To his credit, they never actually did. But he could feel the threat burn in his eyes. What had he just _done? _The thought kept repeating itself in his head. To which he could practically hear Sebastian's voice whispering back to him, _You had some __**fun**_. He ran both his hands into his hair, gripping at it with a little pained noise before turning on the shower and got right in.

"Shower. Clean up, then get out of here. You need to just go. . ." Kurt said to himself, scrubbing at his skin. All he could think in his moment, wasn't even about Blaine. That was bad enough. But his DAD. His dad's voice, telling him how important sex was. Warning him about this very thing. Not to throw his body around. And what had he just done? He was pretty sure having sex with someone he didn't even LIKE counted as throwing your body around. It made him feel sick.

Worse, was how casual Sebastian was about it. They were done and he'd just sat back with his wine and made crude comments. No. It was nothing Kurt had ever experienced. With Blaine. . . As much as it hurt to think about, at least with Blaine, they would have sex- M_ake love_, then hold each other. Kiss, cuddle, talk. Sebastian had just laid back and cracked jokes. Of course he had. He was Sebastian. He'd probably already had sex with half the gay population in New York and it was no big deal. Now Kurt was just another number.

That made him shudder to think.

"You'll be alright. It was one time. One time. It felt good, now it's over, and you can move on." Kurt said at the wall, trying to wash his back clean. Trying not to think too hard about what he was washing off his back. Or about how Sebastian better not have any horrible random disease that could spread onto his skin. Surely not. He avoided getting his hair wet, best he could, not wanting to have to worry about that. He could fix it when he got home.

Kurt grabbed a large, fluffy towel as he got out of the shower and- Froze. His clothes. Oh no. His _clothes_!They were all back out in the living room! Kurt groaned, stomping his foot like an child throwing a tantrum, then quickly tried to calm himself. Chill. Just. . . Calm down. He wrapped the towel around himself. It really was big enough he was able to wrap it around under his arms, and it covered his chest all the way down to the middle of his thighs. Well. Alright. Better than nothing. Thank you Sebastian for having giant towels, he supposed.

He braced himself and headed back into the living room. Where Sebastian was carrying pizza from the door. He brought the box over to the couch, putting if on the coffee table, opening it on up. It smelled _heavenly_. He'd set out a couple of plates as well. And was completely stark naked. "Good timing."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Did you. . . Answer the door like that?"

"Yes." Sebastian stared back at him, cocking his eyebrow. "What?"

"You answered the door, _naked? _You could have at least put your pants back on!"

"Call it their tip."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He moved over and grabbed a plate, putting two slices of pizza on it. Might as well eat. He was covered up. And he was hungry. Starving. Then he could excuse himself and go. "Even if it had been a lesbian? Or a straight guy?"

"Then she wouldn't have cared." Sebastian shrugged, sitting down with a couple slices too. He'd poured Kurt more wine, who just gave it a suspicious look. "It _was_ a guy. Got a little wide eyed." He smirked. "It's New York City though. If he's delivering pizza, he's gonna need to get used to the sights."

"True." Kurt admitted. He was already finding himself getting used to shocking sights because of various things around the city. He took a huge bite of pizza, sipping his wine as soon as he swallowed it. Careful with how much he drank, he was just thirsty. Living with Rachel, he ate a lot of vegan food, and as good as it was, he needed something unhealthy every now and then.

"New Yorkers think they're soooo crazy. Mostly just loud. You want nudity and hippies, take a visit to France." Sebastian said before taking a huge bite.

Kurt smiled. "Is it really like that?"

"More breasts than you'd ever want to see." Sebastian joked, smirking at Kurt. "Especially summertime. Going topless at the pool is the thing to do."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm used to that. I spent most of high school helping the girls in Glee with their wardrobe. I've seen more naked women than most straight guys my age. I'm starting to feel immune."

Sebastian chuckled. "I don't mind a good pair of boobs." He said with a shrug. "Fun to play with, actually. . ."

Kurt snorted, nearly choking on his bite of pizza. That wasn't what he expected to hear. "Now THAT, I've never done."

"Seriously? All those gal pals and you've never played with their boobs?"

"Uh. No. Why would I? I'm gay, in case you forgot already."

"So am I. Like I said, boobs are fun." Sebastian sipped his wine. "You know. . . I've even slept with a few women."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What? Why? I can't imagine you were confused about your sexuality."

"Nope." Sebastian shook his head. "I'm gay. And never doubted that. I just wanted to try it. . . And then I did it a few more times. Usually when I've been drinking, granted.." He snickered. "It's only been a handful of times, but. . . Sexuality is a fluid thing, Kurtsie. Just takes the right kind of girl and the right amount of alcohol to get me going."

Kurt shook his head. "Not for me," he said. "Not even drunk have I wanted a girl."

"Nothing wrong with that." Sebastian shrugged. "Just saying, it's not so black and white for everyone. . .Though. There was this French chick, right? She got me to go to her hotel room in Paris, we were just kind of joking around, I even told her I was gay. She starts freaking out, telling me how much she loooooves gay men and starts petting me. Like my hair. It was weird. Then she says she had a fantasy about gay men and I would be perfect for it. I told her to tell me." Sebastian gave Kurt a look, who had leaned in, curiously. "Next thing I know she pulls out a riding crop and says she's going to fuck my ass with this giant black strap on." Sebastian said, holding his hands up to indicate what Kurt guessed was size, leaning back as Kurt went wide eyed. "God. I'm glad I'd been drinking."

Kurt shook his head, laughing incredulously. How had Sebastian had all these experiences? He was. . What? Nineteen now? At absolute oldest he had to be twenty. Kurt was sure Sebastian was older than him at least. "Wow. I can't imagine that."

Sebastian downed the rest of his wine. "What? Getting propositioned to be dominated by a drunk French woman?"

"Getting randomly propositioned by anyone, really," Kurt admitted. "That's never happened to me before. Unless you count that creepy old guy in the mall who always tried to follow me around."

Sebastian snickered at that. "I make friends easy." He joked, leaning towards Kurt. "Works better if you respond with flirty smiles, as opposed to looking at people like they're diseased and you want to burn their clothes."

"But I usually DO want to burn their clothes," Kurt said, like that changed everything. "Besides, I don't think that's the problem. I mean, if you had seen me on the street and I had smiled at you, are you seriously saying you would have hit on me?" His voice dripped with skepticism.

Sebastian looked Kurt over. "Maybe. If I didn't know you otherwise? It depends on the smile. I think I told you before, confidence is sexy." Sebastian slung his arms around Kurt's shoulders and leaned close, leering at him. "Besides. . . What happened to those three guys who tried to get your number last week?" Sebastian reminded him, now_ his_ tone skeptical.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't. . . Three guys," Kurt hated having to tell him that was a lie. "It was actually one very creepy guy who gave me his card and told me he was a photographer and wanted to take my picture. In Central Park. . . . Nude."

Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into a laugh. Then pat Kurt's shoulder. "Well. That's something at least."

"Shut up," Kurt spat, but he was fighting a smile. "We can't all be hot."

"No, we can't." Sebastian lounged back, looking down at his nude body. Kurt rolled his eyes at how Sebastian was looking at himself, but then Sebastian continued. "You say that like you think you're unattractive."

Kurt dropped his eyes to his plate, picking at his other slice of pizza. "I'm not stupid," he said. "I mean, I know I'm not hideous but I'm not attractive either."

Sebastian sighed. "You know you- . . .Alright." He sat up again, scooting forward. "If YOU don't think and know you're hot, no one else is going to think it either. Because low self esteem is ugly." Sebastian said bluntly. "You gave me an idea. Get up."

Kurt rolled his eyes but he stood, securing the towel around his body. He crossed his arms and said, "I'm just being realistic."

"Yeah, being realistic is no fun. And not going to win back Blaine." Sebastian added. "Come on." Sebastian was up too, after grabbing his phone, leading Kurt back in to his room.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine was the only guy who was able to accept me and not worry about how attractive I was." He followed Sebastian into the bedroom, running a hand through his slightly damp hair. Enough that he kept wishing he could have blow dried it. . . Why was he even still here? Wait. Why was he in Sebastian's bedroom?

"On the bed." Sebastian instructed, turning the lamp on then pointing.

Kurt huffed then sat on the bed, swinging his legs up and laying back. "I don't know what you're planning on doing," he said. Were they going to do make overs? Sebastian really didn't seem the type to be into that. "You can't change the way I look."

Sebastian walked around the end of the bed. Then before telling Kurt what he was doing, he lifted his phone up, turned it on it's side, and pushed a button. Took a picture. The little clicking noise sounding. Which had Kurt gasping and sitting up, eyes wide. He reached for the phone, instantly. "What are you doing?!" he squeaked. "Who are you sending that to?"

"No one." Sebastian said, holding the phone out of Kurt's reach. "Calm down. . . And now that you know I'm taking pictures, I want you to actually give effort on this one. Pose for me." Sebastian just grinned at him, lifting his phone up again and giving Kurt an expectant look.

Kurt was confused for a moment. He'd never posed for a picture, except silly ones with the girls or group ones with Glee. Posing for Prom pictures. . . Certainly nothing sexy. He sighed and laid back down, and tried to relax his face so he wasn't glaring.

Sebastian waited a few seconds, then sighed too, looking annoyed. He lowered the phone. "Turn on your side. Put your arm across your other side and pull up one of your legs. . . Then give me your best coy look over your shoulder." He said, walking over so he would be behind Kurt to take the picture, turning his phone sideways.

Kurt did as he was told. But he couldn't do a 'coy' look. He tried to remember what it felt like to look over his shoulder and see Blaine there, waiting to do something incredibly sexual to him. But as he turned to face the camera, his gaze flickered to Sebastian, his mind shifted to just an hour before, when it was Sebastian leaning over him.

"There." Sebastian said, after taking a couple of pictures. He went over to Kurt, sitting on the edge of the bed and showed him the first picture. "Here, you look like a very sad, unhappy, lump. See how this could be unattractive?"

"Well I was just laying there, I didn't know you were taking a picutre," Kurt said testily, frowning.

"You were being negative." Sebastian corrected him. "Telling me how unhot you were and how no one wanted you." He pulled the next picture. "And then with a touch of effort. . ." He showed him the other one.

Kurt tilted his head. He'd never seen that look on his own face before. The picture actually looked. . . Nice. If there had been another backdrop, Kurt could have seen something like that in a magazine. Maybe if they fixed his hair up too. . . But it was. . . Kind of sexy. Maybe. A little.

"I don't get it," Kurt said slowly.

"Your own mindset has an effect on your apperance. . . How do you think you look in this picture?"

"Uhm. . . Cute?" Kurt offered. That's what Blaine might have said.

Sebastian gave Kurt a long, blank stare. ". . . Puppies are cute." He stood up. "We're going for sex kitten. Lose the towel."

"Wha- No!" Kurt suddenly clutched the towel closer.

"Kurt. I've already seen you naked."

"Yes, and you didn't have a phone in your hands taking pictures of said nudity." Kurt pointed out, glaring at him.

"I'm trying to _help_ you here. This is for _you_." Sebastian stressed. "I'm not like creepy park guy. I'm not going to pull them up when you leave and jerk off for hours." He said, voice flat. "In fact. I'll delete them when we're done. I just want to show you."

"Y-you promise you're not gonna send these to anyone?" Kurt asked, voice shaking slightly.

Sebastian snorted. "I'm not going to send these to anyone. I promise." He added on, winking. "Now come on. No towel."

Kurt's mouth twisted but he took the towel off, tossing it aside. He laid back down on the bed. Feeling very, very exposed. It really didn't help that Sebastian was naked too, but he supposed it would be worse if he was fully clothed. "Okay, Mr. Photgrapher, now what?"

"Roll onto your stomach and look back at me. Just your eyes." Sebastian instructed. Kurt did as he was told, blushing because, well, Sebastian was about to take a picture of his backside! He looked back, seeing Sebastian holding the phone, looking like he was trying to find the right angle. "Hmm. . .Give me that one look you always give me."

". . .Pardon?"

"Like you're trying to insist you're better than me without saying anything."

"I do not-!"

"Yes you do. And do it. It makes your eyes go intense."

Kurt wasn't sure he could just. . . Conjoure that up. But he tried, looking at Sebastian. Thinking about their senior year. About the times Sebastian had been sitting there when he and Blaine were having coffee, making eyes at his boyfriend. He felt his eyes narrow, at Sebastian, and he heard the click.

"There you go. Now roll over."

Kurt was following instructions again, only for his breath to catch because Sebastian practically pounced onto the bed, and on top of Kurt, still holding the freaking phone and looked down at him. He felt like he'd just about to have been attacked, but all the man did was sit there. The thing was, the sudden, jarring movement of a strong male jumping on him had sent heat through Kurt's body, pooling south. The last place he wanted it to go, right now. Sebastian did pause, looking down at the wide eyed, shocked look on Kurt's face. ". . .What?"

"N-nothing." Kurt squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"Pictures." Sebastian grinned. "Stretch out, tip your head back. . . Yeah. And close your eyes. Now put one arm over your head, other hand on your chest."

Kurt did everything as Sebastian told him to do it, trying to remember to keep relaxed. And not think negatively. Sebastian apparently thought enough of him to be putting effort into this, taking pictures of him, naked he might add, and showing him. Telling him how he looked. . . It wasn't like the Sebastian he knew back in Lima. That was for sure. And the thought made a smile tug on his lips.

Which was immediately followed by a click of the camera.

Kurt's eyes opened, because Sebastian was getting off of him, and off the bed entirely, just looking at his phone. "Are we finished yet?"

Sebastian eyed him for a few seconds, then slowly broke into a cheshire grin."Let's do something slutty." He suggested. "Scoot back against the headboard and pull up your legs."

Kurt winced. He scooted up but hesitated. "That just seems really. . . Lewd."

Sebastian got down on his knees in front of the bed, setting his elbows on it. "Hence the word: Slutty. Open your legs."

Kurt bit his lip and did it, feeling exposed and awkward as he spread his legs, bringing them up a little. He put his hands on his knees to hold them in place. He heard Sebastian take a picture and it made him wince. Uhg. He could not believe he was doing this. Naked pictures. He hadn't even taken nude pictures for BLAINE. Now he was letting Sebastian Smythe take his picture? The first few had at least had a sense of tasteful to them, but now? Nothing tasteful here. There was still that worry there too, that Sebastian would get ahold of every number of every person Kurt had ever come into contact with, and send these their way. That. . That was just terrifying. Why was he doing this again!?

"Put a hand in your hair, and tilt your head." Sebastian instructed. ". . . And lift your shoulder. Go for a shy look."

Kurt followed his instructions. Going for shy wasn't difficult, since he was already blushing. And it had fanned from his cheeks down his neck and over his ears. He had no idea what point Sebastian was trying to make here.

Another picture was taken. "How you feeling, Kurtsie?"

"Exposed and awkward," Kurt replied honestly. "Why, what am I supposed to be feeling?"

Sebastian laughed at that reply. "Loosen up. Just have fun. No one is going to see these except me and you." He reminded, then gave him a cheeky smile. "See?" He extended his arm, passing Kurt the phone to look at the pictures.

Kurt sat up on his knees, leaning over curiously to take it. He looked through them, head slightly tilted, lips pressed thin. These. . These weren't bad, he must admit. With a real camera, Sebastian might actually have some talent. Except then he got to the last one and immediately winced. Wonderful angle there, Sebastian. "I look like one of those horrible pop up ads for a tacky porn site."

"Really? Think I could sell this to someone?" Sebastian said, taking his phone again with fake consideration as he got up onto the bed.

"Don't you dare!" Kurt snapped, looking horrified, even if Sebastian was joking. "And no, I don't think you could sell it to anyone. I don't know what I'm supposed to be seeing."

Sebastian scooted up closer to him, making Kurt shy back. "You're supposed to be seeing that you look sexy. . . But you'd look better if you'd figure that out. Or at least relaxed." Sebastian said, touching at Kurt's stomach.

"But I'm not," Kurt said, looking away. "I'm cute at best."

"You told me you wanted my advice on how to be sexy. You gonna take it or you just gonna tell me it's not possible?" Sebastian's hand was moving up Kurt's smooth chest as he spoke.

Kurt's eyes fluttered a little. "I need to learn to be sexy because I'm not sexy. I thought that was a given."

"You've been sexy multiple times since we've started." Sebastian said, fingering at one of Kurt's nipples. "You need to figure out that you CAN be sexy. You've already got what you need to work with."

"I h-have?" Kurt shuddered. Sebastian's hands were distracting. "When?"

"Ohhh, that would be telling." Sebastian pinched the little nub, making Kurt arch towards him. "You can be pretty sexy, but it's your confidence we need to work on. . You're too safe."

"I just- Ah. .I . . don't want to do something that will get me made fun of later," Kurt said, face hot.

"If it helps, I'll make fun of you either way." Sebastian said, grinning.

"Well. _Thank you._" Kurt said, trying to sound flat but Sebastian was still touching him, so his voice came out hiccuped.

"Like I said." Sebastian leaned in, pressing Kurt's back to the headboard as he kissed at Kurt's slender neck, Kurt going back easy. Sebastian was way too distracting for his own good. "From what I've seen so far? You're more likely to just lay down and take whatever. . I . . do to you. . ."

Kurt took a shuddering breath. Oh. Like he was doing right now. "Is that bad?"

"Safe. You let someone else to take care of you." Sebastian kissed at Kurt's neck between his words, moving his index finger in circles around Kurt's hardened nipple. "Ever think maybe. . Blaine wanted YOU to take charge? Maybe he got bored."

"He never. . . S-said. . ." The weird contrast of physical pleasure and sudden emotional pain made Kurt push Sebastian away. "What are you trying to tell me to do? Can't you just say it instead of playing word games?"

"Just because he didn't say it doesn't mean he didn't want it." Sebastian pointed out. "Sometimes you gotta take a chance Kurtsie. Try something new."

"So. . . What, I should shove you down and molest you or something?" Kurt's voice was sarcastic.

Sebastian stared at him a moment then grinned. "Yeah sure, if that's what you're feeling."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You think I can't," he accused. "See? You're already laughing at me and I haven't even done anything."

Sebastian shrugged, lifting his hands up. "You're just sitting there. And so far you've shown me is you're all bark and no bite."

Kurt clenched his jaw. "I'll have you know I've taken charge plenty of times. Blaine and I switched who was on top."

"Uh-huh." Sebastian didn't sound impressed at all. Then he had the utter gall to _yawn _as he kept talking, "I'm sure it was very exciting."

Kurt was moving, driven by pride and a bit of anger, before he could think. Getting on top of Sebastian, shoving him down to the bed, hands in that thick hair, and kissed him. Hard and heavy. Straddling the other's body. Trying to prove he could do this. Except then Sebastian's hands skimmed down to his waist. Then lower. One pulling up and then coming down with a hard smack onto Kurt's backside.

"Ahhnn! Nnnh. . ." Kurt broke the kiss and tucked his head to Sebastian's shoulder, pressing against him. "N-not. . .Not fair."

"Ohhh, very fair." Sebastian chuckled.

Then Kurt felt his world shift. Suddenly he was on his back, his legs in the air so his feet were hovering, with Sebastian between them. Rubbing their hips together. Erections, yes, plural, bumping together.

"S-sebastian- Wait. Wait!" Kurt grabbed his shoulders. No. No no no no! This is not what was supposed to happen! Kurt was supposed to be out of here by now! Not repeating the process right over again.

"What?" Sebastian asked, though his voice held amusement. Like he thought something was funny, while he was kissing up Kurt's neck.

Kurt's head tipped back, body moving without his brain telling it to, giving him more access. "We. . We can't do this."

"Why not?" Sebastian purred, just before biting over Kurt's throat, at his adam's apple, making the younger boy gasp and squirm underneath him. Oh, _God_, it all felt so good-

"No." Kurt grounded out.

Sebastian went still then. That hot, oh so hot, mouth lifted from his neck and he looked down at Kurt. An expression Kurt couldn't quite read, but then that smirk followed, growing. Making Sebastian's cheek bunch up. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Sebastian." Kurt shook his head. "I can't. . ."

"Why not? We already did once." Sebastian reminded.

"I know. That was a mistake. I was. . Caught off guard."

"Except, I made my intentions fully clear to you. And asked you. You said yes." Sebastian said, making Kurt wince as he brought those memories back from earlier that night. "My intentions haven't changed."

"You asked me to take charge?" Kurt suddenly growled out, his eyes going steely. "I'm taking charge. I said no. Get off me."

Sebastian's amused look didn't fade like Kurt expected it to. If anything, he actually looked impressed. Kurt wasn't sure if that was the best word to describe it, but there was something in Sebastian's eyes, something like. . Admiration. Kurt then felt a light kiss being pressed to his lips, taking him by surprise. Nothing forceful, nothing like some kind of convincing, just a light, chaste, brush of lips. And then he was getting off Kurt, moving to the side, and extended his arm.

". . Thank you." Kurt said, voice quiet.

"I'll still offer any lessons, or answer any questions, or anything you want. Just let me know." Sebastian told him, grabbing his phone as Kurt got himself off the bed. Trying to ignore the bobbing erection between his legs.

Kurt just looked back over his shoulder at Sebastian, with a slight nod, then was about to go, gather his clothing, get dressed, and get out but- "Delete those pictures."

"Doing it now, Kitten."

Kurt felt himself flush at the nickname. "Good. Well. Thank you. For dinner. And the uhm. . Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

**Authors note**: Please don't even bother leaving a review if all you're going to do is hate on a character. I don't like character or ship bashing, in any way. Do that on your own personal time, don't push it on me. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt didn't feel different.

At least, he didn't think he did.

Having casual sex didn't change his world. It didn't suddenly make him into something horrible. The sense of doing wrong didn't last into the next day. If anything, he felt. . . Better. He had more spring in his step. Sure he still missed Blaine and he still thought on him but, less. He found himself spending more time getting ready in the morning. Less moping around. More smiles. Even at work. And he swore he caught a few eyes lingering on him through the week. Eyes that were probably undressing him mentally and thinking absolutely dirty, filthy things, and know what?

That was perfectly okay.

In fact, it made him smile more.

The only problem he had with the entire week was there was no sign of Sebastian. No phone call. No text. No 'oh I just wanted coffee, I forgot you even worked here' scenario Kurt made up in his head one night before falling asleep.

Was that it?

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel didn't even look up. She was hunched over a book that she'd been assigned to read for her loco de la cabasa dance instructor, and Kurt was pretty sure this was her third read through. Quite possible she was trying to memorize the thing.

"I know there's a three day rule about texting or calling someone after a first date but-"

"You went on a date!?" She shrieked, her head flying up so fast her hair even swung back in a rush, eyes absolutely gigantic.

"Wha- No. No." Kurt shook his head. He did not want to share his escapades with Rachel. He loved her, dearly, and he shared almost everything with her. But she loathed Sebastian at almost the same level Kurt had. If he could put off the conversation that Sebastian was in his life at all, he would. And he would definitely be leaving out the sexual bits. "No. Me? Hah. . No. I just. . Well."

"Kurt! Did you meet someone?" Rachel put the book down- Actually, put the book down!

"He's a. . ." Friend? Not exactly. "Just an acquaintance. He was giving me assistance with a problem. And he did that. He did that very well. But I was thinking maybe I'd like to actually see him again."

"Who is he? What's his name?"

"Not important."

"Kurt!"

Kurt bit his lip, having to look down because of the excited look Rachel was giving him. She had always been so supportive of his relationship with Blaine, but she also told him that Kurt was her friend first. And that his happiness was important. She supported him. . . Right? "I just haven't heard from him in about three days. Should I. . Text him?"

"Definitely. Besides, it'll show you're interested. And confident. Confidence is very sexy you know."

". . .Funny he said the same thing." Kurt mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kurt said quickly.

"Well, anyway, I think you should definitely call up this mystery man of yours. Just be casual. . . Ask to hang out. Spend some time with him. Tell him you need his help again."

"Well, I sort of. . . Do." Kurt said, slowly.

"There you go. Do it." Rachel leaned forward. "Do it now."

"Okay, okay. Crazy eyes." Kurt teased, earning a tongue sticking out at him from Rachel.

**Kurt Hummel (6:48 PM): Hey stranger.**

"Done." Kurt put his phone down, not sure why he felt so nervous. Why his heart was pounding. "He's probably real busy though. He's looking in to being a law student." He added, looking away.

"Reeeaaally?" Rachel grinned.

"Yes. And he's also-"

His phone chimed.

**Evil Chipmunk (6:49 PM): Hey Kitten ;)**

Oh.

Kurt gulped, looking at his phone for a few seconds.

**Kurt Hummel (6:49 PM): Hey.**

Brilliant.

**Evil Chipmunk (6:49 PM): I believe the hellos have been established. What's up?**

**Kurt Hummel (7:00 PM): Oh, nothing. I'm sitting in my lovely abode with my dear roomie, listening to Evita and the people downstairs screaming profanity. The usual.**

**Evil Chipmunk (7:00 PM): Sounds wonderful.**

"What's he saying?" Rachel whispered, like Sebastian might be able to hear her over text.

"Shhh!" Kurt found himself shushing her though, so he really had no room to say anything.

**Kurt Hummel (7:01 PM): Are you busy?**

**Evil Chipmunk (7:01 PM): Not at this exact moment.**

**Evil Chipmunk (7:02 PM): Why?**

**Kurt Hummel (7:02 PM): Would you like to be?**

Did he really just say that?

**Evil Chipmunk (7:02 PM): Come on over. Door's open.**

Kurt found himself bouncing off the couch before he could process anything, grabbing his bag. "I'll be back. Uhm. Later."

"He wants you to come over!?" Rachel piped. "Kurt, _please_, you have to tell me _everything _when you get back."

"Nope." Was all he said, as he pulled their door shut behind him.

* * *

"Sebastian?" Kurt called out as he stepped into the apartment. It was. . . Very quiet. "Seba- Ahh! Sebastian!"

"What?"

"You're nude!"

"And?"

"I thought you said you weren't busy." Kurt grumbled, a hand shielding his eyes automatically, mostly out of habit.

"Since when is being naked the same thing as being busy?" Sebastian snorted. He stepped closer and reached out, taking Kurt's wrist and tugged his hand down. "When you texted me, I'd just gotten out of the shower. Notice the hair?"

Kurt's eyes flickered to the wild, damp, clumps. Oh. "So your reaction to knowing company is coming over, is to not put any clothes on?"

"Not if they'll probably be coming off anyway."

Kurt's breathing hitched, and he looked away. Damn it. "Sebastian. I told you last time-"

"Kurt. You wouldn't be here if you didn't want something to happen again. And, by the way you texted me, you want something to happen again."

"No. I- . . . I wanted to talk, some more." Kurt said, not nearly as firmly as he wanted. Because his eyes were drawn to Sebastian's stomach. Staring at his abs. "You've actually helped me, you know that?"

"Have I?"

"Mmh. I've noticed guys actually checking me out recently. Legitimately, checking me out."

"And?"

"And I smile at them, like you said." Kurt told him, eyes lifting slowly to Sebastian's face. "And, really this time, I got a couple phone numbers. Neither were really my type, but it . . It was nice. It made me feel. . ."

"Sexy?" Sebastian supplied.

"Attractive." Kurt corrected, but he nodded. Then hesitated, because Sebastian was just, oh so casually, looping his arms around Kurt's waist. How far he'd come, Kurt thought. He'd never be able to just talk like this before. To a naked man. A naked man who was touching him. ". . .But I don't know if it's enough for me to pull Blaine back."

"Do you have a plan for that?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head.

"Sort of." Kurt admitted. "It's. . . Very basic. But I. . . I've been thinking about it the past few days. I think I need a bit more knowledge."

"So, I was right? You want more experience?" Sebastian grinned at him, remembering what Kurt had said before. Learning through experience. It made Kurt turn his head away, cheeks warming up. "Hey." Sebastian's voice came out surprisingly gentle, and Kurt felt a hand on his chin, turning his head back, so their eyes could meet. "Look at me and tell me you don't want to do this."

Kurt said nothing. He just trembled slightly.

"That's what I thought." Sebastian nodded, then leaned in, sealing his lips over Kurt's. Then hands were going under his sweater, lifting it up, their lips breaking apart long enough for Sebastian to remove any clothing from Kurt's upper body. Then they were together again, grabbing at each other, hips bumping, breathing coming out hard already, tongue's curling around each other's.

But despite the passion, the kiss didn't last long before Kurt turned his head again. Shaking it. "I don't know if I can- . . .What does this make me?"

"It doesn't make you anything." Sebastian sighed, touching Kurt's cheek. "It's not like you're out sleeping with half of New York."

"Like you?" Kurt bit out, before he could stop himself.

Sebastian just narrowed his eyes and his other hand suddenly smacked Kurt's hip. Hard. Making Kurt actually jump, squeaking in surprise and a bit of pleasure. "Ha-ha." Sebastian said dryly. "Sex is whatever you want it to be. It has as much meaning as if you want it to have at the time. It's different for everyone. Even I know that. You told me that you and Blaine's sex life was pretty active. . . And yet, it fell short. You two just didn't know any better. Put some space between you two, make it more difficult, you started figuring this out."

"Yes, thank you for the recap." Kurt grumbled, hands on Sebastian's chest.

"My point is," Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "You're not doing something wrong. You had lots of sex with Blaine and that wasn't wrong. The only difference was there was some 'boyfriend' label to tell people. You and I are both single. We're both consenting adults who are being safe and having ourselves some fun. You want to learn a few. . .Tricks. I'm willing to teach. It's no ones business but our own. You have no one to answer to. And I have no reason to tell anyone."

"I suppose." Kurt said. But if they DID find out. . . They'd be ashamed of him, right? Judgmental. His friends, his family. Didn't that mean he was doing something wrong?

"In the end, it's your choice, Kurtsie. It's your body. No one else's." Sebastian told him, rubbing a hand along Kurt's side. "But, as you can see, I'm interested."

"I still don't know why." Kurt breathed out.

"And that's why you obviously need more lessons." Sebastian said, hand trailing to Kurt's pants, where it started playing with the button. Like he wanted to undo it, but he was waiting for the word.

And, much quicker than even Kurt anticipated, he gave it.

". . .Alright."

The button popped open.

Before Kurt knew it, he was very much nude himself with Sebastian essentially groping his backside while they made out against a wall. Sebastian was the one against the wall, leaning back, pulling Kurt's body against his own very broad, muscular, hard. . ahem. Self. But then one of those wandering hands let go, lifting itself up, then came back down. Landing with a hard whack, making Kurt gasp and pull out of the kiss.

"Why do you like doing that?" Kurt asked, voice breathless.

Sebastian stared at him, his hands still rubbing at Kurt's backside, softer now. "What?"

"Why do you like doing that?" Kurt repeated. "That's the third or fourth time you've done it, isn't it?"

". . . _What?_" Sebastian grinned though. "Slapping your ass?"

"Yes, Sebastian. What else would I be talking about?"

"Mmh." Sebastian shrugged a shoulder. ". . .I dunno. I like it. Makes such a good sound, doesn't it?" He said, only to hit him again, as if to prove his point.

Kurt gasped again, his eyes closing. He bit his lip then nodded. "Yes. . . A good sound. . ."

"And I think I remember you saying something about. . . Liking it?" Sebastian reminded

"I. . . I do," Kurt said. Then he kissed him, hoping to deflect attention from this weird kink. He thought it was weird. It had to be weird. People didn't _enjoy_ getting hit!

Sebastian kissed back, but only for a few seconds before nudging backward. "You do like it. I think that's something we should explore further."

Kurt's hands went to Sebastian's shoulders automatically to steady himself. "How?" he asked suspiciously.

Sebastian stared him in the eye. "You don't think I don't have any fun toys in here, do you?"

A flush of heat went through Kurt and he cocked an eyebrow. "Okay. What kind of toys?" He laughed. Nervous. "Don't tell me you have a whip or something?"

Sebastian laughed at that. Kurt wasn't sure if that was reassuring or not. "No, I don't have a whip. Not a single tail anyway." He added on, licking his lips. "But. . . Could be fun to see how well you take a paddle."

Kurt's smile slid off. "A paddle?" he asked. "Really?"

"Uh huh. I've also got a couple nice riding crops. And a leather flogger." Sebastian slid his hands up Kurt's back, then back down. "And that's just stuff I could _hit _you with."

Kurt's eyes darted around for a moment, almost like a trapped animal. Hit him. But. Like his hand had been doing right? That felt. . . Well it felt good. In a weird way. It hurt but it made things exciting. It was. . Good pain. If that made any sense at all. He met Sebastian's gaze and said nothing. He just nodded.

"Kurt." Sebastian stared at him. "Like I said the other night? You've been just doing everything everything I tell you, but, this?" He tilted his head. "If you don't want to do it, you _need_ to tell me."

For some reason, the uncharacteristic softness in Sebastian's voice and face made him calmer. It was comforting. Like there was something really human to Sebastian. He was actually getting consent, not just trying to convince Kurt to do something fun, like before. Kurt nodded. "No, I want to try it. If I don't like it, then we can stop. And I will tell you. But. . . I won't know until I try it, right?"

". . . Right." Sebastian smirked again. He leaned in, giving him a quick kiss before pushing him back and headed towards the bedroom, Kurt tailing behind him. Albeit rather nervously. He followed Sebastian to his closet and watched him pull out a chest that was on the bottom, kneeling down as it was opened.

"Let's see. ." Sebastian looked back over at Kurt. "Wanna have a look?"

"Wow," Kurt said, eyes wide. He reached in and pulled up a. . . Was that a dildo made of glass? He held it up to the light. It looked somehow like artwork more than a sex toy. Well. Crude artwork. So, perfect for Sebastian. "Where did you even get all this stuff?"

"That, I got from a store." Sebastian watched Kurt, snorting with his amazement. "But. Internet is a good place to shop, if you know where to look."

Kurt put the object down and looked over to see Sebastian holding a paddle. White. With holes along the edges. Kurt's cheeks reddened. "Is that. . . What you want to use?"

"One thing, yep."

Kurt's eyebrows went up as he took the paddle, it passed over to him to get a better look. "There's more?" he asked, caught between nervousness and excitement.

"Oh yeah." Sebastian laughed. "Here." He pulled out a thin, black object, with a wide leather flap at the end. It was a crop. Like for horses. "There's this. I love these. And. . Let's see." He put it on the floor and pulled out something else. The handle was metal, silver, but there were many tails that were black and red leather. "Know what this is?"

"A whip?" Kurt said, a little unsure. He wondered why he'd never even thought of all these things before. Just looking at them was making him feel excited. And he'd always had a certain fondness for leather.

"Sort of. . Basically. Call this one a flogger though." Sebastian passed it to him. "Different than throwing around a single tailed whip. Still can give a nice sting though. Doubt I'll use it tonight. Stick to the basics."

". . .Okay." Kurt ran his fingers through the tails. "Is that it?"

"Mmh. Yeah." Kurt saw Sebastian grab something else, something black and a small bit of silver before he stood up. But then he felt hands on his arms, Sebastian tugging him over towards the bed. And not really gently, either.

"H-hey! I can walk-"

"Stay on the floor, on your knees." Sebastian said, voice low, breathy. "And put your arms out on the bed, keep them together."

Kurt shivered. "O-okay. . ." he said. He knelt in front of the bed and put his arms on the comforter,clasping his shaking fingers. Goosebumps broke out over his back and he closed his leaned over and clasped two leather cuffs onto Kurt's wrists, that were chained together. Oh, good now there was bondage added to all of this. Which, Kurt found himself perfectly okay with. He just stared at the cuffs, his breath catching in his throat.

"There you go." Sebastian trailed his fingertips against Kurt's arm. "Safe word." He looked at Kurt. "We'll go basic. Say_ Red_ if you want me to stop. _Yellow_ if you want me to slow down, but I can keep going." He explained, walking around behind Kurt.

"Why do I need a safe word?" Kurt asked, still shivering slightly.

"Because you're going to make some noise, if I do this right." Sebastian had that grin in his voice, sliding the paddle against the curve of Kurt's ass, making Kurt arch. He felt it tap against his skin. This was really happening. "So I need to know if I need to stop or not."

"Alright. Red." Kurt chewed his lip, wondering if maybe he should stop this before it _really_ started. But . . . It was too intriguing. He wanted to know. One hit. Then he could tell Sebastian to stop. Then they could- "Ah!" Kurt cried out, from shock and pain as the paddle made contact on his skin quite suddenly. It was a lot different than the stinging slaps from earlier of Sebastian's hand. This was a hot, sharp pain, thought it faded almost right away to the familiar, buzzing sting.

"Such a pretty color." Sebastian cooed from behind him. Then everything was happening so fast. "Let's bring that out a bit more, shall we?" He warned, before hitting him again. Four times in succession.

Kurt clenched his mouth shut and made muffled noises at each slap. Sweat broke out of his shivering skin and pain blossomed on his backside but he was. . .God, he was hard, smearing precum against the comforter. The pain itself wasn't making him hard, but the way it was making his body tremble afterwards? That was. Oh, that was. . . He felt Sebastian's hand touch at his tender skin, making him wince, pressing his face into the bed. The feel of Sebastian's hand against his reddened skin sent precum oozing out of him and made goosebumps travel up his spine to his scalp, heat trailing right after it. It was like his body had turned on every nerve up to the full dial.

"Not bad. I wanna try this though," Sebastian told him.

Kurt didn't get to ask what, he felt a leather strap trailing down his spine answering his question pretty quickly. It was that crop. It was the riding crop. He whimpered, turning his head, but he didn't stop Sebastian. Who was giving a few light, gentle taps against Kurt's other globe, the one that had been untouched, like he was looking for the right spot. Then suddenly struck him, the noise a loud snap through the room. Kurt almost screamed this time, and bit down on his own arm to muffle the sound. If he'd thought the pain before was sharp, it was NOTHING compared to this. A thin, burning line was sliced across his skin and he felt the flare of it all the way to his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian taunted him from behind. "I wanna hear what you have to say, Princess. Let it out." He hissed, striking Kurt again, more on the hip than on his backside.

Kurt took his flesh from his mouth, yelping followed by a loud whimper. He pressed his forehead to the bed, crying out unhindered this time.

He felt Sebastian leaning over him, backthreading fingers in his hair, stroking him. "Good boy. . ." He pulled them out with a short tug, making Kurt squeeze his eyes tighter shut. He traced the end of the crop under Kurt's ass, and against his leg, then up his thigh between his legs, where he tapped Kurt's balls with the leather strap a few times. "You're hard? Really?"

Kurt's face burned and he shifted, because Sebastian wouldn't stop poking at him. "Is that bad?" he asked in a whisper, all of a sudden sure that there was something wrong with him.

There was a beat of silence, but then Sebastian gave Kurt another sharp hit across his ass with the crop. "Yeah. Means you're a bad, dirty little boy. . ."

Kurt gasped. "R-really?" His hips jittered, the head of his cock rubbing against the fabric.

"Really." Sebastian chuckled, then hit him again, harder, earning a loud squeak out of Kurt. "Are you humping my bed?" He accused.

Kurt's hips stilled and he turned crimson. "N-no. . ."

"You better not be lying to me." Sebastian warned him, tapping Kurt's quivering hips a couple of times. Then struck him across his ass again, lines crossing. Kurt was almost sobbing now, but it wasn't from the pain. The pain was there, but it just added to the tension in his body. He wanted to come, needed to, but he also wanted to let Sebastian keep going. Being struck like that, he wasn't sure it was physically possible to actually orgasm. It was like he was being wound up by the pain but never quite enough to snap.

"What are you crying about?" Sebastian put his hand on top of Kurt's head, gripped into his hair and yanked back, forcing him to look up. Staring down at him with an expectant look.

Kurt swallowed, face still burning red. "N-nothing," he stuttered out. "Nothing, it's just. . ." He was shaking so hard it was difficult to speak. "It's intense."

Sebastian slipped his hand down, tracing his fingers gently against Kurt's cheek. Smirking. "Stick your ass out for me."

Kurt braced himself on the bed and arched his back, sticking his ass out, watching Sebastian pull away again, out of sight. He dropped his forehead to the blanket, shivering and panting. _Now_ what was he going to do? But it wasn't very long before he felt hands on him again, touching his tender skin, spreading him apart and. . Oh. Cold. . Wait. Was that lubricant? "S-Seba-? _Ah_!"

"Theeeeere we go. . ." Sebastian snickered.

Something not too long but rather fat was just shoved inside of him. Had to be popped in. And, damn it burned. The pressure though, it was maddening. It was making him squirm even worse, shifting back and forth from knee to knee. Kurt moaned a little, his muscles clenching around the rubber inside of him as Sebastian gave it a few good tugs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he panted, looking over his shoulder.

Sebastian pat the tender, red flesh. "Heh. . Just wait."

Kurt didn't have to wait long.

Kurt cried out and flailed a little, finally gripping the comforter as his hips jumped and twitched. Whatever was inside of him came to life, vibrating hard, only to go still again. Then vibrated again a few seconds again, as if following a timer. The buzzing inside him was right under his prostate and it made precome leak from his cock in an almost steady stream.

Sebastian of course seemed to know when it was going to buzz again, and made sure to smack Kurt's ass right before it did it with that riding crop. "What do you think of my toys, Kurt?"

"I. . . I. . ." Kurt could barely think, let alone form an answer. This was way too much. Before? He didn't think he could orgasm by being struck? Now? Oh, dear Lord. He was so close, so damn close and -

"Ah!" His back arched and he came hard, harder than he could ever remember, shooting ribbons of white onto the comforter in front of him, hips bucking up against it as the toy spasmed inside of him. "Nnnhh. ." Kurt laid his forehead against the bed, trying to relax, only for the toy to buzz _again_. "Aaaahnn! Sebastian!"

"Ohhh. . . I didn't tell you that you could come, now did I?"

Kurt was shivering hard, eyes fluttering. "W-what?" he panted, weak and boneless.

Sebastian walked around behind Kurt. "I never. Said. You could come."

Kurt managed to get himself up onto his elbows, wincing because that vibrating wasn't stopping just because his body had released. But it wasn't as bad as the first time. "I don't understand," he said, looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian blinked at him, then sighed, dropping his arm. He shook his head, laughing a little. "Oh my God. You're really. I'm not sure if there's a word for you."

Kurt thought maybe he was being insulted. He sat there and pulled his bound arms to his chest, trying to stop the shivering. "Can you take this thing out of me?"

Sebastian stared at him, then smirked. The look on his face was . . Sadistic. "Why should I?" He sat down on the corner of the bed, leaning back, holding himself up with his hands behind him.

Kurt stared. "Uhm. . . Because I asked you to?" He shivered again. "It's. . . It almost hurts, I'm too sensitive now. Please?"

"Say again?" Sebastian gave him a short look, then away, like he didn't really care.

Kurt gasped and arched, the toy inside of him buzzing in the _wrong_ spot when Kurt sat back. "S-stop," he panted out. "I can't. . ."

'Can't what?" Sebastian smirked at him. "Maybe I think you should be punished. . I could tie your feet together too and turn the power up on that thing."

Kurt shook his head quickly. "N-no, please. . ." he said. "Something else, please."

"Like what? Got a suggestion for me, Princess?"

Kurt's eyes flicked down to Sebastian's erection. It was hard, and he wondered how long he'd been that way. "I could. . . Take care of that for you," he said, trying to sound suggestive and sexy, hunching up a shoulder. Of course then the toy gave a firm buzz so he was sure his face was contorting in a completely unsexy way.

"Fully intended on that happening." Sebastian said, with a matter of fact tone. "How?"

"I could. . . I could suck you off," Kurt said quickly, face turning red again. He felt embarrassment run through him but he forced himself to meet Sebastian's eyes looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"Alright then. Suck me off." Sebastian repeated Kurt's words.

He reached down and uncuffed Kurt's hands, so he could remove the toy if he wanted, but Sebastian made no move to do it himself. Kurt considered taking the vibrator out but for some reason, he wanted to do this first. Please the other man. Sebastian was holding so much control over him at the moment, he didn't want to completely break their little scene. He moved over between Sebastian's legs and spread them, then leaned down and slid his mouth over his cock without hesitating.

"Ohhh, good boy. . ." Sebastian praised.

Kurt felt fingers sliding into his hair and he was glad he'd practiced this so often on Blaine. Because Sebastian was pushing a bit, hips arching up into his mouth. He sucked and swallowed, hands on Sebastian's thighs to steady himself. He bent lower, getting almost all of him in his mouth. Sebastian was bigger than Blaine though. Longer. Maybe even a little thicker. He certainly felt different in his mouth. Kurt's throat fluttered and he forced himself to swallow around Sebastian's length. He was determined to show that he could do this, that he could be good at this. He could be sexy.

Kurt felt Sebastian's fingers twitching in his hair, gripping and stroking as he heard the other man grunt above him. "Mmh. . S'good baby."

Something went through Kurt at the sound of Sebastian calling him 'baby'. No one had ever called him that before. Well, not during sex anyway. He liked it. He liked it a lot. He sucked harder, moving his head up and down in a steady rhythm for the next few minutes, ignoring the ache in his jaw, the way his body kept trembling and clenching up every time that damned toy buzzed through him.

"Fuck. . Fuuuck . ." Sebastian groaned. Kurt assumed he was getting close, those fingers tightening in Kurt's hair, pulling hard on the thick locks. Kurt hummed around Sebastian's cock, sending vibrations against the skin. Blaine had always liked that. He said it sent him over the edge, and Sebastian seemed to be getting there. It did the trick for Sebastian too, whose hips stuttered just before he came. "Ah- Ah! Yes!" His head tipped back and he bit his lip, coming right over Kurt's tongue, down his throat.

Kurt swallowed, spluttering only a little. He kept swallowing until Sebastian had stopped, then pulled back, wiping a hand across his mouth. Then licked his lips slowly, the bitter taste stuck in his mouth.

Sebastian slid back on the bed, holding himself up on his elbows, legs still off the bed though. Smiling. "Mmmmh. . Get up here."

Kurt crawled up onto the bed, wincing a bit at the feel of the vibrating toy still inside him. He collapsed down next to Sebastian, looking up at him tiredly. Pleading silently with him. Sebastian rolled to his side, facing him, and reached around, sliding his hand down to Kurt's rump. Slipping his fingers down the cleft of his ass to grab at the toy and slowly, carefully, pulled on it, to pop it out just as it gave a buzz.

"Mmph!" Kurt winced, turning his head into the comforter to let out a long breath once that was out. He could finally relax. . . _Finally._ "That was. Interesting," he commented.

"Interesting?" Sebastian questioned, turning the toy off. Then gave Kurt's very red ass a few pats, making him wriggle and push those hands away. "You came from being spanked and butt plug, and you say 'that was interesting'?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at how Sebastian imitated his voice. "Well, okay, interesting might not be the best word," he said. "But it's not my fault, my brain is fried."

Sebastian rolled onto his back, stretching out with a happy little noise. "But you did enjoy it?" He asked, stretching his arms over his head against the bed.

"Mmmh. . . Definitely," Kurt said. "Which is sort of a mind fuck in itself, so I think I'll leave thinking about that until tomorrow."

"Heh. You said fuck." Sebastian snorted, a big stupid grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Kurt glared at him.

"Discovering your kinky side. . Honored to be a part of it, Kurtsie."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Even crazier the fact that it was you," he said. He yawned huge and wide, shivering a little. Glancing at the clock he said, "I don't suppose you'd let me crash here tonight?"

Sebastian didn't open his eyes. "Why not? Go for it."

Kurt smiled crookedly. "Thanks. I don't think I could walk home after that."

"I have that effect." Sebastian said smugly.

Kurt startled himself, having almost fallen asleep. "So, where should I sleep?"

"Wherever." Sebastian mumbled sleepily, already drifting off himself, obviously.

Kurt stared at him, shaking his head. He poked at the other body and then crawled up to slip under the covers. "C'mon, rich boy," he murmured, but then was falling asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt slept hard, straight through past morning, which was a rarity for him. Luckily, he didn't have work until much later in the day, so sleeping in was an option. He didn't wake up until about ten, and even then he didn't move, he was too comfortable and warm. Besides. Sebastian Smythe was kind of laying on top of him. Head on Kurt's stomach, arms wrapped around Kurt's hips.

Kurt opened his eyes. He hesitantly dropped a hand to Sebastian's hair and slid his fingers through it. How strange. He'd actually enjoyed himself recently, spending time with this man. A lot. Even talking to Sebastian wasn't nearly as bad as he remembered.

Were they friends now? That was such a weird thought.

"Mmmh. ." Sebastian stretched, pressing his head closer to Kurt as his hair was stroked, like a cat butting up into being pet, before glancing up at Kurt. Looking like he was slowly realizing who was in bed with him. ". . .Hummel?"

Kurt's hand froze at the last name being used, then he carefully pulled it away. "Yes?" he said, voice rough and croaking.

Sebastian continued to stare for a few more seconds before he nodded. " . . Nothing." He laid his head back down onto Kurt's belly, keeping his comfortable spot. "Just kinda surprised you're still here."

"Do you want me to leave?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice level. Then bit his lip. For some reason, the idea of Sebastian kicking him out hurt. Love 'em and leave 'em he supposed was Sebastian's style. Or. Love 'em and throw 'em out onto the streets of New York City.

"S'not what I said." Sebastian yawned. "You can leave whenever you want, but you don't gotta go."

"I just woke up," Kurt said, relaxing a fraction. "Not really feeling like moving yet. Besides, I can't. You're kind of wrapped around my legs."

"Mmmh. There is that." Sebastian still didn't move. "And like you said. Just woke up. Don't feel like moving either."

Kurt stretched his arms over his head then relaxed again, closing his eyes. "So, uhm. . . Are you always doing things like last night?" he asked idly. "Like, with the whips and chains and stuff?"

"Hmm?" Sebastian looked up at Kurt, chin on Kurt's belly. "Not really." He shrugged. "I guess you could say I dabble in it from time to time. . Why?"

"Just curious. You seemed really. . . Into it." The way Sebastian had been talking during it all. It made Kurt shiver now just thinking about it.

"I like it." Sebastian shrugged. "I don't NEED it. Gotta find the right guys who wanna play along. Like you." He smiled lazily up at him.

Kurt smiled crookedly back. His hand went to Sebastian's hair again, fingers stroking through it. It was so thick. . . A bit of product clung to the strands but it wasn't clumped full of hair gel. He could actually push his hand into it. He liked it. "Mmmh. It was definitely different," Kurt murmured. "But fun."

Sebastian closed his eyes. "I find more guys who wanna be in the position I was in though. I'll often be the one who ends up with a red ass."

"Which do you prefer?" Kurt asked, fingers toying with Sebastian's soft hair.

". . .Dunno." Sebastian said slowly, honestly. "I prefer topping. But I kind of like being dominated at the same time. By the right guy_._" He added, like that made all the difference.

Kurt automatically assumed that he wouldn't be the right guy, by the way Sebastian said that, so he didn't offer to return the favor as he'd been considering. "Mmm. . . I do prefer bottoming," he said brief hesitation. "Though me and Blaine switched pretty evenly. As I told you before."

'Did you?" Sebastian looked up at him again, hazel green eyes opening. "Definitely see you more as a compliant little bottom. Maybe a bit mouthy at times, but. . Pliant."

"I don't know if you noticed, but Blaine is smaller than me," Kurt huffed. "And sometimes, he liked being dominated as much as I do."

"Mmhmm. Except you lack self confidence to take charge. Like I told you before. . . Right there you may see the problem he might have had with you, in bed." Sebastian said with a wry grin.

Kurt frowned. He didn't want to talk about it. "Well, whatever. Is there anything coffee-like in this place?"

"In the kitchen." Sebastian said, eyebrows raising at the subject change. "Is where most people keep their coffee."

"Are you going to let me get up so I can make some?"

"Am I?" Sebastian challenged right back, looking up with a, albeit sleepy, grin.

Kurt huffed and then sat up, tugging himself out of Sebastian's hold. "Well, you're going to, because I need my coffee if this day is ever going to begin." He managed to get to the edge of the bed, where he sat for a moment, stretching. Kurt glanced back at Sebastian, then rolled his eyes seeing him scoot up into Kurt's previous warm spot and snuggle into it. It was sort of chilly but he had no clothes except the ones he'd been wearing yesterday, and he wasn't sure where those were. So he padded barefoot and naked into the kitchen, feeling a bit exposed in the apartment, where he found a single-cup coffee maker. He fixed himself a cup, and then a second one for Sebastian because. . .Well, why not? After a few minutes, he headed back into the bedroom, carrying the mugs.

"Awe. Look at this." Sebastian had pushed himself up, smirking. "How domestic of you."

"It's a bad habit," Kurt said, handing Sebastian both cups so he could slip back into bed. "I even_ dream _about serving coffee now."

Sebastian accepted the cup of coffee from Kurt with a soft, "Merci," And a grin before taking a sip. "Mmh. As much as I jest, your place isn't really a coffee shop. You been looking into any other jobs around here?"

"I have an interview at Vogue magazine coming up," Kurt said, trying not to sound too excited. "Just as a receptionist but that's how all the best editors start out."

"Really." Sebastian side eyed him. "That does sound more like your kind of style. No pun intended. A bit harder to land a job than a barista though. . ."

"True," Kurt admitted. "But my interview will be fantastic, I can feel it. She'll be impressed with my knowledge of modern and vintage fashion, which is extensive if I do say so myself. I've even done some designing before. Just costumes for glee performances but it's more experience than most of the applicants I bet."

". . . Right. More experience than the applicants who are probably going to school majoring in fashion design and the arts." Sebastian said dryly.

Kurt's smile faltered but he swallowed and said, "You can go to school for something for ten years, but talent isn't something you can learn. And talent is something I have."

"You sure about that?" Sebastian set his coffee cup down and turned on his side, looking at Kurt. He propped his head up on his elbow. "You think you can convince _them_ of that?"

"Definitely," Kurt said firmly, though of course he had his doubts. "The interviewer will adore me."

Sebastian slipped a hand under the covers and touched at Kurt's thigh playfully. "Mmh. Good. Because sometimes, as long as you're confident enough you can convince anyone of anything. . Just like that other thing we've been talking about. Funny how that works."

Kurt sipped his coffee, eyes watching Sebastian over the rim of the cup. Finally he lowered it and said, "Fine. You made your point."

"Have I?" Sebastian looked up at him, rubbing his fingers down against Kurt's inner thigh. "Because, and interview for a new job is great and all but, you still haven't shown _me_ much initiative."

Kurt's eyes narrowed slightly. "Fine," he said again, snippily this time. He delicately set his coffee down on the bedside table. Then, he turned back and swung a leg over Sebastian's hips, settling on top of him.

"Still took a cue from me for you to do anything." Sebastian said, voice practically a little sing-song tone.

Annoying.

"It'll be different with someone I actually like. Someone I'm dating." Kurt snarked. Then suddenly kissed the other man, despite their banter. And again, it was very quickly passionate, Sebastian's tongue lapping at Kurt's lips, heated breaths being exchanged between each other.

"Yeah. Then you'll be boring. Making loooooove." Sebastian dragged out with a growl, tightening his grip on Kurt's sides before surging forward and flipped them, so Kurt was on his back, Sebastian leaning over him. Which took Kurt by surprise, but the words made something flare up inside of him. Struck a nerve. Kurt glared at him, then pushed him back, using his hips to flip Sebastian right onto his back again. Feeling smug when he saw Sebastian's eyes widen when he was so quickly back where he started. Kurt grabbed Sebastian's wrists and pressed down, holding him to the mattress.

"It's not_ my_ fault _you_ can't love someone," Kurt said with a cocked eyebrow, then rolled his hips, eyes squinting like a pleased cat when Sebastian gasped quietly in pleasure.

"Mmmhm." Sebastian ginned, biting his lip as he opened his eyes to look up at Kurt again. "You're assuming a lot, Kurtsie."

"What, like you've been in love? Forgive me if I find that hilariously hard to believe." Kurt rolled his hips again, eyes darkening a little.

"Don't judge, baby." Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut again though when Kurt was rolling against him again, pushing his own hips up. "We're all young and stupid at some point."

"You don't have the. . The ah. . Emotional capacity," Kurt panted out, leaning back as he moved his hips.

"Think whatever you want."

Kurt didn't want to think at the moment. He'd let go of Sebastian's wrists and was bracing his hands on Sebastian's thighs as he moved his hips, his cock hard and curving up to his stomach, his ass pressed against Sebastian's hips. He moaned a little and let his head fall back. He wanted to ride Sebastian. Remembering what he'd said about that position. Ride cowgirl. He wanted to see if he could make the cocky bastard groan or cry out. He leaned forward and fumbled for the lube.

"Mmm. . ." Kurt licked his lips and met Sebastian's eyes as he felt a long fingered hand go between his legs, giving him a few soft strokes on his erection. Then Kurt squirted some lube on his fingers and reached behind him. Despite his cheeks burning in embarrassment, he slid two fingers inside himself, working them to stretch himself. Which he found very quickly, the toy from last night had left him a little loose. Still, he didn't want to risk it. Sebastian wasn't exactly a tender lover.

Sebastian just smirked as he grabbed a condom from his nightstand. While Kurt worked himself open, he ripped the condom open, rolling it onto his cock. "Getting nice and wet for me, baby?"

Kurt swallowed a sharp reply. Snapping at him definitely wouldn't be sexy. "Yeah," he said instead, letting the lust creep into his voice. Normally he'd try to hide it if he was still thinking clearly enough.

"Good. Ready to take a ride then?" Sebastian asked, touching at Kurt's stomach and up his chest.

Now, Kurt hesitated. "Is it. . . Going to hurt?" It seemed like this position would get Sebastian deeper than before, and Kurt kept thinking of the girls, specifically the Cheerios, talking about how sex hurt if the guy went too deep.

Sebastian gaped up at him a moment like he was stunned, then broke into a grin. "I was beating you with a riding crop last night, now you're worried I'm gonna hurt you with my dick? Well, I am_ flattered_."

Kurt huffed. He had a point. "I think there's a difference between good pain and bad pain."

"You'll be fine. It's one of my favorite positions. . In more ways than one." Sebastian purred.

"If you say so." Kurt nodded. He got up on his knees, leaning back and gripping Sebastian's erection in his hand. Closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath, he began to lower himself onto Sebastian's erection, sinking down on top of it. And. . . Damn. Sebastian wasn't overly thick but he was long. So long. And it seemed to take a long time until it was fully seated inside Kurt, pressing deep up into Kurt's body. What made Kurt squirm even more was the face the entire time he _knew_ Sebastian was staring at him. Once he was in, Kurt took a deep breath and opened his eyes, finally meeting Sebastian's gaze. "So," he asked, hands on Sebastian's chest. "Why is it your favorite position?"

"It's hot. . Watching a guy fuck himself on me. Watching them go crazy." Sebastian tightened his grip on Kurt's hips. "And I can do. . . This." That was his only warning, lifting Kurt's hips somewhat before he thrusted upward, driving in even deeper with a hard buck of his hips, a grin on his lips.

"Ah!" It did hurt, a little, but mostly it was just shocking. Kurt cried out and fell back, catching himself on Sebastian's thighs. Luckily he was flexible, so leaning back wasn't a problem. "Aaahnn. . Sebastian," he muttered.

Sebastian grunted, rocking upward a few more times before dropping his hips to the bed again with Kurt leaning back like that. "Damn."

"What?" Kurt panted, lifting his head. He was still leaned back, holding himself up as he bent backwards.

"You have any idea how hot you look right now?"

". . .Hot?" Kurt's hips twitched. The pain was gone, muted at least, and now he wanted to thrust, but he also wanted to know what Sebastian meant. "How?"

"Hot." Sebastian repeated, rubbing his palms against Kurt's hips and sides. "Arched back like that. . On top of me. Looks fucking sexy."

Kurt sat up, rather gracefully. He didn't have to lean to one side to do it, he just sat up, abs tightening, glad for the years of dance practice. And his eyebrows raised because that seemed to have an effect on Sebastian, the man letting out a small noise of pleasure. "Really?"

"Oh, God yes. ." Sebastian breathed. "C'mon. . ." His eyes dipped to Kurt's hips then flickered back up, indicating what he wanted.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. He placed his palms on Sebastian's chest, then lifted himself up and let himself fall back down. He made a small noise, then started to move in earnest, lifting up and down, using the muscles in his legs to do it.

"K-Kurt. . ." Slipped out in a moan from Sebastian, breathing hitching right after. It almost took Kurt by surprise, who looked down at him, eyes half-closed, mouth red and open, cheeks flushed. Sebastian Smythe was _moaning his name_.

"Yes?" Kurt panted, hips rolling.

"Mmnnh. . Fuck." Sebastian touched at Kurt's belly, his other hand twisting into the sheets. It was giving Kurt a sense of control, watching Sebastian come undone like that, watching him jerk and gasp. "Faster."

"Faster? Are you sure?" Something like confidence made Kurt want to show off. "I thought you liked a good show. Do you want to see more?" He put his hands behind his head, crossing them, then sloooowly leaned back, using his abs to keep his back straight, till he was parallel with Sebastian's legs.

Sebastian let out a noise almost like a breathless laugh, watching Kurt go back. "Holy fuck." He sounded impressed. "Heh. You'd make a pretty good pole dancer."

Kurt sat up straight again, with the same lithe grace, and with an extra blush. "Actually," he said slowly as he resumed the movement of his hips. "I did some pole dancing lessons before. . with Santana."

"Ahh, I was wondering. . Mmh. . If you just naturally knew how to do that." Sebastian grinned up at him, slipping a hand between Kurt's legs to stroke his cock a few times. "It's a good work out, isn't it?"

"Nnhg. . . Definitely. . ." Kurt's head fell back a little as he sped up his hips, thrusting into Sebastian's hand then back onto his cock. He briefly wondered if Sebastian had ever tried it, pole dancing, considering what he'd just said, but then Sebastian was squeezing the head of his dick and he just couldn't think anymore.

"Feel good?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. . . Feels s-so good. . ." He met Sebastian's eyes. "You?"

"Feels amazing. ." Sebastian purred, staring right back at him. And then added, "You _look_ amazing. . ."

Heat shot through Kurt, making him moan as his body tightened up, and he wondered why that simple compliment did that. He thought about it and realized that Blaine had never said anything like that. Not during sex. He'd whispered plenty of romantic things in Kurt's ear while they made love but never something so simple as how nice Kurt looked. He broke the eye contact, lowering his gaze to Sebastian's chest.

"You have so many freckles," Kurt said breathily, tracing them with a finger.

"Heh. . Yeah." Sebastian grinned, looking down at that hand, then back up at Kurt. "They're kinda. . Everywhere." He said slowly, rocking his hips up, meeting each motion of Kurt's hips.

"They're cute," Kurt said, though his voice broke a little as Sebastian's cock hit his prostate.

"Cute, huh?" Sebastian snorted. "At least you're complimenting me." Then he put a bit more power into his thrusts, apparently noticing the crack in Kurt's tone, his hand starting to move faster between Kurt's legs too.

"Ah- Ah! Ah hah! Sebastian!" Kurt whined. Sebastian's knees had come up and Kurt fell back against them, moving his hip, fucking Sebastian's hand. His mouth was open as he panted, feeling like a bow string being wound tight, about to snap.

But Sebastian was losing it too. Kurt could feel those skilled hips losing their rhythm, and the man was turning his head against the pillows. "Fuck. . Fuck fuck I'm gonna. . !" He gasped, hips bucking much harder, grunting, then tossed his head to the side with a moan.

Kurt gasped, eyes snapping open as he felt the heat in the condom pulsing inside of him, that tipping him right over the edge. His hips jerked and he came, painting white strands on Sebastian's stomach. Which twitched, abs jerking as the hot, thick liquid dripped onto skin. A sight Kurt honestly wished he could comit to memory.

"Mmmph." Sebastian grinned, looking blissed, relaxing underneath Kurt completely, eyes finally falling shut. Kurt slumped against Sebastian's knees, panting and shivering. After a moment though, he lifted himself off Sebastian's cock with a wince, then flopped down onto the bed beside him, needing to lay down.

"We. Are definitely doing that again." Sebastian said, tugging the condom off, tossing it into his trash so he could just flop down to the bed, his arms over his head on the pillows.

"That good, huh?" Kurt's voice was curious, as if he didn't quite believe it.

Sebastian rolled over onto his side, smirking at Kurt. Looking way too excited for someone who just had sex. "Let's just say, you've inspired me."

Kurt drew back slightly. Well that was terrifying, coming from Sebastian. "What's that mean?""

"That'd ruin the surprise." Sebastian said winking, then laid on his back again stretching. "You should come over again though. . Uhm. . In a couple days. I got classes, and I'm sure you have that work thing to do. And your interview. . .But, definitely, soon."

"Ooookaaay." Kurt said slowly, not sure what to think of all that. He glanced at the clock and sighed. "And you're right, I have an afternoon shift today so I should go soon." He gave a crooked smile. He kind of wanted to kiss him goodbye but he thought Sebastian might laugh at him. But. Why did he want to kiss Sebastian at all? The moment was over, right?

"S'been fun. . Hope you've actually learned something from all of this, Princess." Sebastian teased, sitting himself up.

"Surprisingly, I think I have," Kurt admitted as he scooted to the edge of the bed to get up.

"Text me when you're free some time, and we'll hook up." Sebastian said, stretching his arms over his head with a large yawn.

"Will do." It felt so strange, so casual. So easy. After sex with Blaine they'd always laid there for a long time, staring into each other's eyes, saying romantic things, touching, holding each other. But then, sex with Blaine was nothing like sex with Sebastian. '_Sex with Blaine was better,_' he tried to tell himself as he pulled away from the bed. '_Because it meant something_'. "Okay," he said, looking back at the man who was smiling at Kurt in a way that made something warm grow in his chest. Something Kurt really didn't want to analyze. "I'll see you in a few days."

Kurt went straight home to shower quickly before work. As he headed to the coffee shop, he thought back to Sebastian. It was strange the way he'd decided to trust him. A year ago he hated Sebastian almost more than he hated anyone. Now he was telling him his problems and. . .having sex with him. He blushed slightly at the thought. Having sex with Sebastian. No one would believe it even if he _wanted_ to tell people.

And he definitely didn't want to tell people.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt had his phone out and was playing with it. He was considering texting Sebastian. And had been for about the past half hour. It had been two days since he'd heard from the man and he had news. He'd gotten the job at Vogue! He'd just found out that afternoon and realized he had no one to tell. Rachel was busy, judging by the no response via text (Kurt fully expected her to call screeching at him or to run in at any moment flailing her arms, so far no go), Finn was out of reach, and he couldn't (read: wouldn't) call Blaine. He could call his father but he wasn't sure his dad could appreciate the magnitude of working for . So. His first thought had been to tell Sebastian, but it felt strange to tell him stuff like that. Were they on that level? Would Sebastian care? Or, even pretend to?

Kurt ended up not even having to make that choice, because his phone buzzed in his hand not seconds later.

**Evil Chipmunk (8:34 PM): I need an excuse to take a break from this essay. Please tell me you're free tonight.**

When he got the text from Sebastian, he found himself smiling slightly. "I'm free," he texted back. "What did you have in mind?"

**Evil Chipmunk (8:35 PM): My place? I have another lesson ready for you, if you're up for it.**

**Evil Chipmunk (8:35 PM): Got a little surprise for you~ ;)**

Kurt bit his lip. His heart skipped a beat and he grew warm. Right. How could he forget about that? Sebastian's so called plans, inspired by Kurt. He texted back that he'd be there in around half an hour, then he sprang up and got dressed. He opted for the tightest jeans he had, which was an artfully faded black and had a rip across the back of the left leg, just under his butt. Also artfully, thank you. It didn't SHOW anything! He added white buttoned down silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pastel green silk brocade vest with corset boning that laced up the back. Once he had his hair done he stared at himself in the mirror. He certainly looked dressed to impress. And definitely not a job interview or an audition. Well, he supposed it depended on the audition, he thought, wrinkling his nose a bit.

He headed out, wondering why he was so eager and. . . excited. It was just Sebastian.

_Sex_ with Sebastian.

Kurt wasn't stupid, he knew that was the plan now. There really was no fighting it. He'd given in. Sebastian was right (a rare occurrence) it didn't make Kurt a bad person. He was single, he was allowed to mingle if he wanted. He wasn't doing anything wrong. Just because he refused to inform anyone else, including Rachel who knew Kurt had been seeing _someone_ on the sly, didn't mean it was bad. Secrets could be good things too.

That was his story and he was sticking to it.

Kurt got to Sebastian's place fairly quickly. He knocked then opened the door, knowing Sebastian would probably want him to just come in.

"Hello?" he called, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi there."

Kurt actually took a step back when Sebastian came out. He'd never seen such an intense look in his eyes, so predatory and heated, and it made Kurt falter. Sebastian was dressed simple. But technically very nice. Dark slacks and a white dress shirt that was at the moment untucked and unbuttoned, hanging open, showing off his toned stomach. Abs. A thin tie was still around his neck though, red and black striped, against his chest.

"H-hi," Kurt said, feeling more nervous. He set his bag down and forced himself to move closer, biting his lip.

Sebastian advanced on Kurt and didn't waste any time. He put his hands on the other's hips and traced his fingers around the back, finding the lacing. Not undoing it, but Kurt saw his eyebrows raise, as he realized what he was feeling. "Busy last couple of days? Haven't heard from you."

Kurt's nervous look was replaced by an excited grin. Oh, right! "I got the job at Vogue!" he said brightly. "I start Monday!"

"Reeeeally?" Sebastian didn't sound as surprised as he could have been. But he was smiling. "What did I tell you, having confidence does wonders. . ." He said,as his hands started roaming. South.

Kurt's smile faltered, but only because he was leaning back a bit against Sebastian's hands. He'd fully intended on talking about his new job with Sebastian but, that. . That could wait. "I'm starting to see that," he said, voice a little softer.

"Good." Sebastian lowered his voice too, and tilted his head just slightly to the side so he could fit their mouths together in a kiss. It was both teasing, and promising more. And Kurt for a brief second could have described it as heavenly. "But I reeeeally want you to _see_ it."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kurt asked, wondering when he developed that suggestive tone he was using. He'd never used it on Blaine.

"That's part of your surprise." Sebastian pat Kurt's backside a couple times then nodded to the bedroom, smirking. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Kurt dropped his messenger bag on the ground near the sofa and took the lead into the bedroom, even smiling a little. He hadn't felt this flirty or playful in a long time. It was fun.

Until they actually got into the bedroom.

"Tah-Dah!" Sebastian said, extending his arm out.

Kurt froze, all his playful confidence gone. "What is this?" he asked in a whisper. "Please tell me you're not seriously saying we. . .?"

He couldn't even say it.

No.

There was a camera on top of a tripod, set up at the end of the bed.

A _video camera._

Sebastian set his hands on Kurt's shoulders, standing behind him. "We're gonna make a movie." He said, playful as ever. "Our own little. . porno. . ." He purred, kissing at Kurt's neck.

"Why?" Kurt asked, panic creeping into his voice.

Sebastian paused, peering at him. Then leaned in, to talk into Kurt's ear. "I want you to see what I saw, the other day. . . I want _you_ to see how sexy you can be. What better way than to record it? I considered doing something with mirrors, but, having something on a hard drive is more fun."

Why did Sebastian have to call it a porn? Why? Kurt swallowed thickly, staring at that camera like it was a third person in the room. "You're not gonna show anyone, are you?"

". . .You." Sebastian said, putting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"No one else will see it?" Kurt asked again.

"No one." Sebastian laughed. "It's for _you,_ Kurtsie."

The idea was still scary but.. . . Sebastian had been right so far. And it was harder to concentrate with the taller man breathing on his neck. "O-okay," he said, taking a tentative step towards the bed.

"Just pretend the camera isn't there." Sebastian suggested, though, he let go of Kurt to walk over to said camera, to turn it on. Start recording.

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. Okay. Pretend it isn't there." It wasn't like he'd never performed before. This was no different. And no one would see it. It wasn't a REAL porn. It wasn't going on the internet. And. not like he was getting paid here. It was okay. He slid his hands down the front of his vest, feeling the boning. Then he said, voice breathy, "I'm gonna need help getting this off."

Sebastian's eyes flickered back up,from the camera with a look of: . . .Oh. He went ahead and lost his shirt, so just his tie was hanging around his neck as he went to Kurt. Behind him again, so he could give Kurt's slender neck attention with his mouth, while his hands worked on the vest. Kurt tilted his head, leaning back as Sebastian took off the vest. He took a deep breath as it was loosened. He sort of liked the constricting feeling but at the same time it was a relief to have it off. Especially right now, since he felt like he might hyperventilate. He unbuttoned the front of it then began unbuttoning his shirt. Sebastian helped, tugging the shirt untucked while he started sucking on a spot on the crook of Kurt's neck. Intent on leaving a hickey behind. Once Kurt's shirt was undone he rubbed over Kurt's hips with his palms, then pushed his fingers down the v shape at the front of his hips against his crotch.

Kurt gasped and arched back, pressing his backside to Sebastian's groin. He reached up and slid his hands into his hair. His mouth quirked. "My God, Sebastian," he said breathily. "There's so much product in your hair. I bet it's a mess right after a shower."

"Oh, like you don't use a ton of product. I've seen you with a can of hairspray." Sebastian teased back. Kurt wanted to ask _when_ but then Sebastian was nipping sharply at the reddened mark he'd left on Kurt's skin.

"My hair is naturally fabulous, thank you," Kurt said even as his voice hitched. "I barely have to use anything to make it look good."

"Oh, yeah right, Princess." Sebastian snorted. "Let's see. . ." And promptly lifted a hand up to run his fingers back through Kurt's hair. There was definitely product in Kurt's hair, that he'd spent fifteen minutes perfecting. And now Sebastian was messing it up. And pulling it none too gently.

"H-hey!" Kurt gave a soft moan as his hair was pulled. He reached back with his other hand and gripped Sebastian's ass, digging his fingers in and pulling him closer. His cheeks blushed but he was determined to show some initiative.

"Eager?" Sebastian asked, making an interested noise, dropping his hand from Kurt's hair down to his hip. He didn't even wait for an answer. "Good." He pushed Kurt down on his belly, onto the bed, so they were laying sideways across it, in full view of the camera. And Sebastian practically pounced on top of him, rutting his hips against Kurt's ass with a grin, looking playful.

Kurt glanced at the camera then looked away. It was much easier if he pretended it wasn't there. He pressed his hips back instead, biting his lip. "Very," he admitted, even as his face burned.

Sebastian nuzzled against Kurt's hair, then leaned close to his ear, murmuring for him to hear. "I want you to ride me again. . ." He breathed, rolling his hips again, before nibbling at the shell of Kurt's ear. Kurt swallowed and his eyes flicked to the camera. He replied with only a nod, turning around to kiss Sebastian, curling his tongue over the other boy's. Sebastian's eyes fell shut, kissing back with his lips quirked up, mouth open, their tongues able to be seen by the camera as they kissed. He moved enough to let Kurt roll over onto his back, though still under Sebastian, and without ever breaking the kiss. Kurt slid his hands up into Sebastian's hair, tugging on it while rolling his hips up. For some reason he was already achingly hard, breath coming in pants and face burning.

Sebastian's hands dropped down between them, even as Kurt was moving, skillfully getting those extremely tight jeans undone from Kurt's waist. Popping buttons open while he kissed at him hungrily. And it was driving Kurt crazy. If he stayed under Sebastian too long he'd start to get all submissive again, and as fun as that was, they had a goal. So he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's hips and used his lithe strength to flip them, keeping his grip on Sebastian's hips.

Kurt smiled at the surprised look on Sebastian's face, biting the corner of his lip. He got up on his feet above Sebastian and, remembering something at one of the slumber parties with the Cheerios, bent forward with his knees straight to slide his jeans down. He stepped out of them and kicked them off the bed before lowering himself back down onto Sebastian's hips. He'd taken a lesson from Sebastian and had gone completely commando tonight. It was easier in those jeans anyway.

Sebastian certainly looked pleased. "Help me out of mine?" He asked, indicating his slacks.

Kurt rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "Lazy rich boy," he said, even as he slid his way down til he was level with Sebastian's slacks. He undid them, even mouthing a bit at Sebastian's stomach, at those freaking abs, as he pulled them down. He felt Sebastian slipping a hand into his hair and muscles twitching under his lips.

"Thank you, you're very kind." Sebastian said with a smirk, kicking the slacks the rest of the way off.

Kurt crawled his way back up, settling his ass against Sebastian's erection. He rolled his hips slowly, eyes darker as he stared down at Sebastian. Sebastian rolled his hips up again, giving Kurt an equally intent stare right back. There was a bottle of lube and condoms on the bed beside them, and Sebastian grabbed one of the condoms, ripping the package open with his teeth as he continued to stare up at Kurt.

"Now who's eager?" Kurt said, voice rougher and darker than before. But he snatched the condom from Sebastian, smiled down at him and rolled it onto the boy's cock, stroking him as he did so. Not sure when he'd gotten so spontaneous and willing to do things like that.

Sebastian grinned, pushing up into Kurt's grip. "Mmmh. . Can't help it. See, I've got this sexy piece of ass just sitting on my lap."

Kurt flushed at the compliment. And he wondered what he could do to earn it. Well. He'd had sex without preparation before. It might be more difficult with Sebastian, but he was wearing a condom, that made it a bit easier. And with plenty of lube. . . He grabbed it and slicked Sebastian up, remembering 'there's no such thing as too much lube' chanting in the back of his head, then reached back and rubbed some on himself. Then, he tossed the bottle aside and lifted up, then took Sebastian's cock in his hand and began to lower himself very, very slowly onto it. The fact that Sebastian's jaw had just dropped, Kurt took it as he'd made the right decision here. As he lowered himself, forcing his body to relax, he leaned back to brace himself instead of forward, since Sebastian had seemed so taken with that last time. Finally, Sebastian was completely inside of him. He took a slow breath to relax and let his muscles stop twitching.

And Sebastian was indeed staring again. Looking up Kurt's body. He grinded his hips up into Kurt, gasping softly. "Fuck. . ."

Kurt sat up straight, lifting himself up then sinking back down onto Sebastian's cock to test it. He was tighter than he would have been if he'd prepared himself but otherwise he was fine. So he started to move his hips, hands on his own thighs. Sebastian sat up just a little too, popping up on his elbows and smirked at Kurt, giving him a sultry stare as he panted, biting his lower lip. Kurt gave a bit of a smile right back, a real one, before Sebastian's cock hit his prostate and his eyes fluttered shut, head falling back.

Kurt gasped however because Sebastian was suddenly moving under him. Sebastian had sat up, so Kurt was still on his lap, but Sebastian had his hands on Kurt's side, nosing up under his chin. Mouthing. Kissing. Biting. Kurt moaned at the teeth on his skin, a fiery tingle being left in their wake. "Nngh. . . Sebastian. . ." His own cock was rubbing against Sebastian's abs in this position, precum smearing on his freckled skin.

Sebastian got rougher then, tipping his heads up to catch Kurt's mouth in a heated kiss. And very soon they were both moving with animatistic fever, their noises filling the room. Grunts and groans, the expensive bed moving just slightly up against the wall. There were so many sensations going on, Kurt didn't even know what to do with himself. Sebastian wouldn't stop kissing him, and his hand's kept roaming all over the place, Kurt couldn't keep track of them. Kurt's cock was rubbing even harder against Sebastian's skin and the angle had him hitting directly against Kurt's prostate every other thrust. He moaned into the kiss, hands gripping into Sebastian's hair, twisting harder and harder because Sebastian just seemed to be moaning louder the more Kurt pulled.

"Gonna come, baby. .?" Sebastian asked against Kurt's lips, breathing hitching as he spoke.

Kurt nodded, panting. "God. . . Yes.. . ." He was so close and the sound of Sebastian's voice just spurred him on. "God I. . . Sebastian." He whined. "Gonna- Gonna come. . Make me come."

Sebastian's hips pistoned upward, making Kurt cry out loud enough he was sure the next building over had to have heard him. But he couldn't help it. It was so amazing. And he was orgasming, shooting ribbons of white all over Sebastian's abs then grinding into it. It was so dirty. Filthy.

Perfectly amazing.

"Damn. . Nnnh. ." Sebastian chuckled breathlessly. He thrusted up into Kurt, harder, until it became just short, desperate shallow thrusts, trying to reach his own orgasm. Clutching Kurt with a long moan.

"C'mon," Kurt urged, clenching around him even though his own body was tingling and over-sensitive. "C'mon baby. . . Fill me up. . ." His face burned even as he said it, having never said anything like that before.

That seemed to do it. Sebastian's hips bucked hard twice more before he made a strained noise, holding his hips flush to Kurt's as he came into the condom, arching his back. "Fuuuck!" He gasped, hips twitching a couple more times.

Sebastian fell back, and Kurt fell forward, catching himself with a hand on either side of Sebastian's face. He was flushed and panting and tingling, and he stared down at Sebastian feeling a little. . . warm. In a completely different way. That was amazing. And the way Sebastian had been touching him, looking at him, kissing him during all of that? It was almost as it-

"I should probably turn the camera off now."

Kurt's head snapped up and he looked at the camera. "Oh right," he said with a nervous, breathless laugh. Then he lifted himself off of Sebastian and flopped down onto the bed. Trying not to curl in on himself.

"Write down your e-mail address for me before you leave and I'll send you a copy."

Kurt snorted. "Why do I need a copy?"

"The whole point was for YOU to see it, Kurt. See how. . Sexy you looked. . Remember?"

Kurt frowned a little. "Okay, but I don't want to watch it by myself," he said. He looked over at Sebastian. "That's kind of weird. I thought. . . We were going to watch it together."

Sebastian slowly smirked at him and pulled the SD card from the camera. "_Well_. . " He put it down on his bedside table, and sat down on the bed by Kurt. "I'll be glad to watch some porn with you, Princess."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Like you even ever need to watch porn. I bet your entire life is kinda like a bad porn."

Sebastian shrugged. "It was more like a bad porn in Lima,when pickings were slim." He scooted towards Kurt. "And, I enjoy good porn from time to time. Especially if I'm one of the stars." He added cheekily.

"You're such a dork," Kurt said, laughing and was surprised at the fondness in his own voice.

"I'm not a dork." Sebastian's lower lip stuck out just slightly. ". . .You're a dork." He muttered, crossing his arms.

". . .Oh my God, Sebastian." Kurt laughed again, then leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Stop pouting, you big baby."

Sebastian started to smile, then pushed Kurt away. Literally, hand to his chest. "This big baby is going to sleep now."

Kurt faltered a little. Oh. Of course. Then said, "Then I should. . . go. I guess." He wasn't sure why, but he felt like maybe sleeping there wouldn't be the best idea. Which was strange, because he really wanted to sleep there with Sebastian.

"Why? Got somewhere to be?" Sebastian asked, looking at him even as he laid down. "Thought we were watching porn in the morning."

Kurt found himself smiling. "No, I don't have anywhere to be," he said, and he slipped under the covers next to Sebastian. "Except apparently porn in the morning with you."

"There's something I never though I'd hear uttered by Kurt Hummel." Sebastian teased him, rolling onto his stomach and curling his arms around a pillow. "And you even sound so excited about it."

"Me either." Kurt shook his head. "And I doubt I ever even crossed your mind."

He could have sworn he heard Sebastian said 'You'd be surprised' but. . No. He must have misheard him. Because when Kurt looked over, Sebastian had his eyes shut, face half pressed into a pillow, looking out of it. He must had mumbled something else. Something scathing and more like him. Kurt shook his head and made himself roll over, facing away from Sebastian, and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Kurt awoke the next morning, he had his arm slung around a waist. Face pressed into a warm neck, leg's tangled with his sleeping partner's. He could feel a hand in his hair, another curled up to Kurt's chest. Hear small breaths, consistent with sleep, beside him. It made him smile lazily. He nuzzled at that neck, even laying a soft kiss on the skin until he suddenly remembered who he was. Who this was laying in bed with him. Sebastian Smythe. Kurt drew back, untangling himself, with slightly widened eyes.

Or. Tried to.

Sebastian didn't exactly let go. In fact, his arm went around Kurt's torso and even one of those long legs curled up over Kurt's hip and dragged him right back down, letting out a long sigh before going completely still again. Kurt huffed, both annoyed and amused, and feeling more fond of Sebastian than he should have. He nudged at him, poking him in the ribs, making Sebastian wriggle. Huh. Was he ticklish? "Hey, if you want coffee, you have let me get up."

"Mmmfine." Sebastian loosened his grip, still only half awake. He yawned heavily and ended up just letting go and rolled over, curling up in a ball.

Kurt bit his lip, watching Sebastian. He really was nothing at all like Kurt used to picture. He was just a guy. A sort of goofy, still devious, but lazy college boy. He sat up, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to a freckled shoulder before turning and padding out into the kitchen to make coffee. Kurt made two cups , and as an afterthought added cinnamon and nutmeg to them. And a bit of cocoa. Finding them easy in the cabinets. He was surprised at the things Sebastian had in his house. It seemed he actually cooked. He headed back into the bedroom with both cups to see Sebastian awake and doing something with his laptop.

"Morning," Kurt greeted Sebastian properly, handing him his coffee.

"Morning." Sebastian replied. He took a sip, then looked at it briefly before eying Kurt. "Getting fancy on me now, huh?"

Kurt shrugged even though his cheek blushed pink. "Plain coffee gets boring. What're we watching?"

Sebastian took a bigger gulp of coffee, before licking his lips and tilted the screen towards Kurt without a word. He had it paused, with Kurt laying under Sebastian, the two of them kissing, hands in each other's hair, Kurt's legs open and wrapped around Sebastian's hips.

". . .Oh. Right." Kurt sipped his coffee again to give himself a moment to prepare. He'd known they were going to watch it but. . .Right away? Watching himself have sex. He knew he would be cringing the entire time. Did he really have to do this?

Sebastian put his coffee mug down, and took Kurt's from him. He grinned, making the image full screen before setting the laptop in front of them. "C'mere." He said, pulling on Kurt. Who was a little confused but he slid between Sebastian's legs, leaning back tentatively against his chest. Only to shiver when he heard words in his ear. "Hit the space bar when you're ready. . ."

Kurt hit quick, before he could change his mind.

Sebastian looped his arms around Kurt and set his chin on his shoulder, watching the screen. He'd gotten the lighting just how he wanted it seemed, and they were the center of attention as the screen came to life. Volume turned up. "Make sure to watch yourself."

Kurt huffed but did as he was told. Sebastian had been right so far. And indeed, as the video rolled, he noticed something. His cheeks were flushed, his body arching under Sebastian. He was completely unconcerned with the camera. unconcerned with everything really. And it was. . . Kind of sexy.

Kind of.

But then Kurt gasped slightly as he was pulled back and he felt Sebastian kissing his neck and. . Something hard nudging the small of his back. Was he aroused? "Really?" he asked, voice breathy. "Just from the video?"

"Isn't that part of the point of porn?" Sebastian teased him, kissing more firmly at Kurt's neck. He pressed his palm to Kurt's stomach. "What do you think of it?"

"It's. . . Interesting. . ." Kurt swallowed as he saw himself roll Sebastian over. He'd never seen it from this angle. It looked. . ._ Hot._ He could barely believe he'd done it.

"Interesting how?" Sebastian pressed, nosing behind Kurt's ear.

Kurt licked his lips. He was half hard and squirming in Sebastian's lap. "Interesting like. . . I've never seen myself like that before."

Sebastian slid his hand downward, just under Kurt's navel. "And how do you think you look?" He asked, voice soft and sultry in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered.

"Sexy," he said in a hushed voice as his eyes fluttered. He arched slightly, no longer watching the video. The sounds though. . . He could still hear the two of them moaning.

"Ah, ah." Sebastian tutted. "I want you to look." He nudged at Kurt, wanting his eyes to open back up. And when they did, fingers closed around his growing erection and started to stroke. tortuously slow. Kurt gasped, though he kept his eyes open. He watched himself moving on top of Sebastian, watched the way his hips rolled. It didn't look like porn necessarily but it was probably the most erotic thing Kurt had ever seen. And Sebastian kept touching Kurt, stroking him, starting to speed his hand up to follow the movements on screen they were watching.

"You look. .so. . hot." Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear, arching forward so his erection bumped Kurt's lower back.

Kurt whimpered and arched, thrusting forward into Sebastian's hand then rocking backward against Sebastian. "Nngh. . Yes. . ."

"Oh, so you agree?" Sebastian grinned. Kurt didn't even have to look, he knew Sebastian was grinning. "I think you like this." He teased, squeezing around the head of Kurt's cock. "I think you like watching yourself get fucked, don't you? Hmm?"

Kurt nodded shakily. "Yes. . Oh!" He reached back, threading his fingers into Sebastian's hair. "Harder. . Please. . ."

What Kurt was expecting, was for Sebastian to jerk him off while they watched porn. Get dry humped from behind. What he didn't expect, is what actually happened. Which was for Sebastian to suddenly push the laptop further down the bed, making Kurt glance back in confusion, and then suddenly get manhandled so he was pushed forward onto his hands and knees. He squeaked at the movement, eyes going wide. His face was right in front of the screen now, his eyes filled with the image of himself getting. . . Getting fucked.

And apparently Sebastian was kind of in a hurry because-

"Ah!" Kurt cried out, hands fisting in the sheets when he felt Sebastian sink into him. He forced himself to relax, even pushing back against Sebastian. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment then he opened them again, focusing on the video. Watching it like he'd been told to do.

Not that Sebastian made it easy on him. Sebastian had grabbed hold of Kurt's hips and started thrusting with a quick, desperate pace from the get go. Like a wild dog, taking Kurt against the bed. He arched in, his forehead pressing against Kurt's shoulder. Skin smacking against skin wetly between them. Kurt was moaning and whimpering right away, and the sounds didn't stop. They overlapped with the sounds form the video, filling the room.

Kurt got a hand down between his own legs and stroked, moving his hips back against Sebastian. "God. . . Se- Sebastian!"

"Nnnh!" Sebastian bit down on Kurt's shoulder, hard, probably going to leave teeth marks behind when he finally let go, making Kurt shriek. But with pleasure, not pain, even arching up to it.

Kurt wasn't watching the video anymore, he couldn't keep his head up, but the sounds were enough. They were reaching the edge by the sounds, and Kurt was getting close as well, racing to it. "Ah- Ah hah I. . Seba-" His voice choked off as he came hard over his hand, hips still moving frantically as his body drew up on itself.

Sebastian slowed slightly, through Kurt's orgasm, but not much. "Fuck. . Fuck!" He growled out, before reigniting his pace again. Making Kurt whimper, gasping for breath as he tried to keep up. But it was short lived, before Sebastian was out of him and a worn condom was tossed onto the bedding. Kurt's head and arms dropped to the bed, but he felt a hand grab his hips, holding him tight, and seconds later something hot and wet hit his back. Just like the first time. When it stopped, he let his knees buckle so that he was lying on the bed, shivering.

Kurt lay there for a moment, feeling Sebastian moving behind him, before lifting his head, propping his chin on his hand to look at the laptop screen. They were almost done now, and he watched as they came. It was amazingly hot, and if he wasn't so wrung out, it would have made him want another round. He watched them lay there panting. . And. . Sebastian was looking at him funny. Kurt narrowed his eyes. He hadn't noticed that last night. Sebastian looked like. . He wanted to say something. . .? Maybe. But then all he said was he should turn the camera off. Kurt frowned a little and stopped the video then then dropped his head back down to the mattress.

"You look like a mess." Sebastian said from behind him. Sounding very, very proud of himself.

Kurt laughed breathlessly. "And whose fault is that?"

"I dunno. You?"

Kurt sighed happily, stretching his feet back until they lay across Sebastian's legs. "I have to admit," he said dreamily, eyes closed. "I've actually learned a few things."

"Well, I'm a good teacher." Sebastian said cockily. "You said you looked sexy. Finally _feel_ sexy?"

". . . I do," Kurt said slowly, smiling to himself. He did. He felt sexy. Alluring. Like he could actually be attractive. More than just one person in the world would want him. For more than just his personality. Which was astounding, but _knowing_ he was a hot piece was nice too. He stretched, cat-like, before sitting up. "Also feeling pretty sticky."

"You get sticky sometimes when you're being sexy." Sebastian grinned at him. "But that's what showers are for."

Kurt gave a crooked smile. "That's where I'm headed." He stood and stretched again, reaching for the ceiling. "Obviously you're welcome to join me, since it's your place and all." He headed to the bathroom, swinging his hips a little. Invitingly. Smiling.

Kurt of course rinsed off his back right away, wondering if that was some kind of kink Sebastian had, then started washing his hair. It didn't take long for him to notice someone else was in the bathroom and that made him smile. Then Sebastian was in the shower with him even, behind him.

Kurt felt good. He felt. . Confident. Like he could have anything he wanted. Anyone. . . That made him bite his lip as he thought about. Anyone? Could he really have anyone he wanted? He glanced to Sebastian, who was washing himself off. ". . .You think. . . Maybe I'm ready to try and talk to Blaine again?"

Sebastian paused. Hands going still. Kurt saw him glance over but then he shrugged and continued on. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you're the expert." Kurt pointed out. But Sebastian didn't respond. He just kept washing. Well. Alright then. Maybe he wanted Kurt to take charge here. Decide for himself. Kurt rinsed off his hair. "I think I'm ready," he said, sounding far more confident than he had since they first met again in that coffee shop "I think. . . I'm gonna text him today."

"Mmh." Sebastian still didn't give anything. He just nudged Kurt to the side so he could wash his hair too.

Kurt moved and grabbed the soap, lost in thought. He'd text Blaine something racy. The worst that could happen was that Blaine would ignore him or reject him, and he'd be in the same place he was now. And if he did. . . He could always come back to Sebastian for more lessons. Kurt glanced at Sebastian, and bit the corner of his lip. For some reason that idea felt. . . Strange. Almost mean. But that was dumb, this was the whole point of everything they'd done. Besides, why would Sebastian care? If he got more sex out of the deal, he'd be all for it.

So why did it bother him? They had both been clear from the beginning, this was the entire point. Kurt wasn't able to be sexy and interesting enough for Blaine, so Sebastian was going to teach him. Then Kurt would use that to win Blaine back. Sebastian said he'd get to have some fun out of it, Kurt would get the love of his live back, it was a winning situation for everyone. And just thinking about Blaine, showing him how hot he could be, made Kurt feel excited. He wanted Blaine. He did. So much.

Kurt finished up quickly. Being in the shower with Sebastian while thinking about how to get Blaine back gave him a funny sort of guilty feeling and he didn't like it. Didn't understand it. "I'm. . . Clean," he said, feeling a little awkward. "And I think I'm going to go. Get a start on trying to win Blaine back. I'll let you know how it goes." He stared for a few seconds then leaned in a pressed a quick kiss to Sebastian's mouth. Who went still, stiff even, against the contact. Kurt wasn't sure what to make of that but he still smiled at the man. "Thank you, Sebastian. . . For your help," he said, then got out of the shower, not hearing any response. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, then took his clothes out into the living room, getting dressed quickly.

He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

**Authors note**: I KNOW this was kind of a short chapter and I am le sorry but I wanted to stop it there so I did. So. YEP.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt's hair was a mess and his skin had that un-moistourized dry feeling that he hated. But he tolerated it, grabbing his bag and leaving Sebastian's apartment. As he walked back to his own, he tried to plan what to say to Blaine. Should he be coy? Should he say something sexy? Should he jump right into it, grab Blaine's attention as quick as possible? Finally, he settled on a simple first text. Be his usual self. The one Blaine knew and loved in the first place. That made the most sense. He sent it the moment he got up to his and Rachel's apartment.

**Kurt Hummel (9:03 AM): I miss you. Can we talk? **

**Blaine Anderson (9:06 AM): Is everything alright?**

**Kurt Hummel (9:06 AM): Everything is fine. I just feel like we left things a little undone. You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it if we could talk.**

**Blaine Anderson (9:08 AM): There's not really anything to talk about, Kurt.**

Kurt felt his heart sink. No no, he couldn't lose him before he even started! He had to think fast. What could he say. What could he do to keep Blaine's interest-

**Blaine Anderson (9:09 AM): Unless there's something on your mind?**

**Kurt Hummel (9:09 AM): There is.**

Kurt let out a sigh of relief when Blaine gave him that chance, feeling a bit of a thrill. Though for some reason, it was almost like a guilty thrill.

**Kurt Hummel (9:09 AM): I'd prefer to speak face to face though. Would you be willing to Skype with me tonight?**

**Blaine Anderson (9:11 AM): Kurt. I'm not sure that's the best idea. . .**

Kurt could tell Blaine was really thinking this over. The way it was taking him a few minutes to text back. He could type responses quicker than that. So, Kurt tried for guilt. He knew it was devious, but it seemed more of Sebastian had rubbed off on him than planned.

**Kurt Hummel (9:12 AM): You gave me zero real explanation for breaking up with me, Blaine. I'm not asking for us to get back together, but the least you could do is talk to me.**

**Blaine Anderson (9:12 AM): I just don't want to make this any harder than it needs to be. For either of us.**

That one came almost immediately. Kurt frowned. This was more difficult than he thought.

**Kurt Hummel (9:13 AM): The things is, I think I figured out what you were too delicate to tell me. And I'd like to talk about it. Please, Blaine.**

**Blaine Anderson (9:16 AM): I'm not entirely sure what you mean. But alright. I'll get on skype tonight. What time works best for you?**

Kurt grinned, feeling that guilty sort of flutter in his chest. He pushed it aside.

**Kurt Hummel (9:17 AM): Around seven? I promised Rachel dinner but she'll be going out after that.**

He then went into his contacts and dashed off a quick text to Sebastian.

**Kurt Hummel (9:17 AM): He's agreed to Skype with me tonight! I think it's actually going to work!**

**Blaine Anderson (9:18 AM): Alright, I'll be there.**

**Evil Chipmunk (9:18 AM) Woo hoo.**

Kurt's smile faltered at Sebastian's return text, and he decided not to reply to it. He couldn't tell if he was excited for him or not. He sent one last thank you to Blaine, then stood and began rushing around, trying to decide what to wear that night. Time to prepare.

* * *

Kurt had decided to make it look as if he were dressed casually. But he also knew what might turn Blaine on. So he wore a sweatshirt that hung down low off one shoulder, and slim cut, soft black pajama pants that Blaine had always stared at. They made his backside and hips look good. He waited in front of his laptop, arranging himself so that he was laying on his side, stretched out so Blaine could see almost all of him. It wasn't too uncomfortable, luckily. When he saw Blaine's icon, he took a deep breath and called.

Blaine answered quick enough. And seeing Blaine's face made something swell in Kurt's chest, a smile grow on his face. And Blaine seemed to be getting the same smile, but, then. . .

"Hi-iiiii. . . . iii." Blaine blinked a few times, looking like he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

Kurt tilted his head and feigned innocent. Inside, he was celebrating. It was already working! "Blaine?" He asked, voice soft as if he were very relaxed. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Blaine blinked rapidly a few more times. "Fine- Ahem. Fine. Hi." He repeated, swallowing. "Uhm. How are you?"

Kurt licked his lips, as if thinking about it. "I'm alright," he said. "I got a job at Vogue." He smiled brightly and turned over onto his stomach. His sweatshirt dipped lower on his shoulder, and he propped his hips up ever so slightly so his rump was visible. He'd practiced this move in the webcam a few times so it would look casual.

"Wow, Vogue? Really? That's amazing. Congra- ah. . ss. ." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed some and his head cocked, taking in the change of position. Blaine must be a little. . 'frustrated' all alone back home, Kurt thought. He had to force himself not to grin. Instead just smile. Blaine cleared his throat again. "I uh- . . I won class president. Not as exciting as working at Vogue. . ."

Kurt was about to answer, but he felt his phone vibrate and looked over at it.

**Evil Chipmunk (7:04 PM): Busy?**

**Kurt Hummel (7:04 PM): Skyping Blaine.**

He turned back to the computer and said, "Sorry about that. Class president, that's great!" Then his smile slid off and he said, "Look Blaine, I know we drifted apart a little after I moved here. And I know that's why you broke up with me. I wasn't able to. . . do the things you needed to keep the connection alive."

Blaine hunched his shoulders some, looking down at the keyboard. "Kurt. . Please I." He didn't want to get into this from the sound of his voice. "It wasn't just you, we're just so. . Far apart and. . ."

_Bzzzt!_

Damn his phone! Kurt looked at it, like it had offended him.

**Evil Chipmunk (7:06 PM): Riiiiight. How is that going?**

**Kurt Hummel (7:06 PM): It would be great if you'd stop interrupting!**

Then Kurt shut off his phone and stuffed it away, feeling guilty again. To Blaine he said, "I understand. But I think we had problems even before that, problems that you didn't know how to address with me. Am I right?"

Blaine shifted at the question and gave Kurt a confused look. "What are you talking about? I told you. Being apart was too hard, for me. . But-" Now Blaine's phone beeped. And Blaine away from the camera but only for a second. "Kurt, what are you trying to get at here?"

"I'm saying that the distance was difficult for you," Kurt said. "And my prudishness wasn't making it any better. I'm trying to say it without being crude but. . . I think my refusal to get. . . Intimate while so far away was the biggest reason you felt us drifting apart."

Blaine gave Kurt a bit of a sad look, but then dropped his gaze again. ". . I missed. . Being able to actually touch you. And. Be with you. For real. Yes. And losing any intimacy at all . . I mean. That's important to me, Kurt. Isn't it important to you?"

Kurt nodded quickly. "It is important to me," he said passionately. He sat up, which wasn't planned but it made the fabric over his legs stretch nicely. "It is. I was just. . . Too insecure to do what you were asking. Blaine, it had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me and my own hangups. And I am so, so sorry that my stupid insecurities made you feel alone."

"I- Kurt. It's- It's more than that. It's. . I told you this wasn't a good idea. . ."

Kurt hesitated. Crap. He couldn't lose him now. Blaine was turning red, but he kept looking over at his phone, Kurt could hear the beeping. He needed to get his attention! "The thing is, Blaine," he said hesitantly. "I've been. . Practicing. And. . If you were willing. . . To give me another chance. . ." He bit his lip. This was the time to say something sexy. He tried to think of what Sebastian might say, but that was bad and he shoved the boy out of his thoughts. Blaine was still Blaine, and he still wanted romance with his sex. "I'd make you forget there was any distance between us. Distance would be the_ last _thing on your mind. All you'd be able to think about is the sound of my voice and your hands on your body. . . And you'd forget they aren't mine." His cheeks were burning but he'd said it in a slow, warm tone without ever faltering.

Blaine didn't move as Kurt's words sunk in. Eyes a bit, well comically wide. "Wha- . . " Blaine paused, staring at Kurt, like he was treading carefully here. ". . Uhm." Nothing intelligent was coming out of Blaine's mouth at the moment, but he was flushing, staring at the Kurt on his screen. And not just his face either, Kurt noticed. Though his phone buzzed a couple of more times. Kurt wanted to reach through the screen and throw it across the room. Why didn't Blaine just turned it off!? Blaine looked over at it though, swallowing heavily and grabbed his phone. "S-sorry, Kurt. Just. It's a. . It's Sam." He said with a nervous smile. "He's my vice president, believe it or not, likes to. . uhm. . send me his ideas all the time and know what I think."

Kurt took a deep breath. He was so close. So. Close. "It's fine," he replied, trying to keep his voice low and seductive. He went down onto his stomach again, poking his butt up even more. He had to keep him interested, at least enough so he'd agree to another Skype call.

"Sorry, Kurt, can you hold on just one minute?" Blaine forced up a smile and was picking up his headphones. "Apparently I have to watch this, _right now_."

Kurt's chest tightened. This wasn't going the way he'd hoped. Blaine could be so maddeningly oblivious sometimes. "I suppose. . ." he said but Blaine had already put the earbuds in. He swallowed past his hurt and used the time to get into an even more seductive pose.

"I'm just gonna. . You'll still see me but I need to minimize you. Okay?" Blaine told him, as he was doing it. Then Kurt just watched Blaine, almost looking bored, clicking around and waiting. Then obviously watching something. That bored expression didn't stay. Oh no. It slipped into something far from bored. More like horror. ". . Oh my God."

"What are you watching?" Kurt asked, sitting up again. He had the strangest feeling of dread. Blaine's face was a mixture of emotions; he couldn't read it. But his eyes were huge.

"Oh. My God." Blaine repeated, his hand going up to cover his mouth. Looking like he was watching a train wreck.

Fear rippled through Kurt. Whatever Blaine was watching, he didn't like it, and he wondered if it was something to with back home, if someone was hurt. "Blaine, what is it?" he asked urgently, all traces of seduction gone. "Is everything okay?"

Blaine's hand dropped from his mouth, which was hanging open. And he hit the space bar to stop the video. Only to click a few times, probably to bring up Kurt's screen again. Looking hurt. And. . Angry? "How- I can't believe _you_ right now." He said, sounding in complete disbelief.

Kurt drew back. "Wh-? Blaine, I don't understand. . ."

"You- **You** were with. _Sebastian_." An almost hysterical little laugh came out of Blaine, then it was gone. "When was that? When?"

Kurt went pale and sick. He stuttered, trying to think of what he could possibly say. His eyes darted around. "Blaine what. . . What are you talking about?" he spluttered, going for offended to cover his guilt.

Blaine gave him a wide eyed stare for a few seconds, then just yanked his headphones out, and hit play on the video again. Which, just so happened to be right before Kurt let out a long, loud moan. Kurt's eyes filled with tears but he blinked them back.

No.

"That was. . . A-after we broke up, Blaine," Kurt said desperately. "I'm sorry I. . . I don't know what to say. I have no idea why he'd send that to you!" But he did. He knew. And fury was rising along with the guilt and hurt.

Blaine, thank God, stopped the video, stopped those noises from coming out. And once he did, he just stared at Kurt, shaking his head. ". . You said- You said you'd practiced. Is that what you meant? You went out and had sex with. . Oh my God. With Sebastian!?"

Kurt was shaking now, trembling from guilt and anger. "I. . ." There was nothing he could say because really, the evidence was right there for Blaine to see. And the injustice of it made anger grip his throat. He turned it on Blaine, because there was no one else there. "As if you have a right to be angry!" He snapped, tears finally falling. "You pushed me to come here then broke up with me because I wouldn't satisfy your libido over the internet. You gave me absolutely no explanation for breaking up with me. I was desperate, I just wanted to be able to do what you wanted!"

"Oh, so it's MY fault?" Blaine put his hands to his chest, frowning at Kurt, giving him a sassy look. "How do you think I feel, seeing that?" His eyes suddenly got glossy, very quickly, voice cracking. "Seeing you enjoying yourself more with _HIM_ than you ever have with me!"

"It's not like that!" Kurt said. "It's not like that, that was after he taught me -" His words died off as he realized he'd just admitted that they done it more than once. Shit.

Blaine's jaw clicked shut, and he stared forward a moment. Hurt and disapproval apparent in his eyes. "I need to go. . ." He said, sadly though. Not angry. He sounded broken. "Bye Kurt."

Kurt stared at the black screen for a long moment, eyes unfocused as tears slid down his cheeks. Then it was like something snapped in him. He slammed his laptop shut and picked up his cell phone, dialing Sebastian's number. The moment it picked up, he sobbed out, "You're a sick son of a bitch!"

Sebastian voice came out evenly, calmly when he responded. It made Kurt want to start screaming. "What? He did't like it?"

"All of it was to get Blaine, wasn't it?" Kurt said, voice angry and hurt and thick with tears. "God, I'm so stupid. I really thought you -" He broke off as another sob racked him. Then he swallowed and sniffed, straightening up. "Fine," he said, voice cold and trembling slightly. "You got what you wanted. Blaine's never gonna want to see me again. I'd buy you the train ticket back to Ohio myself but I have a feeling you've already taken care of that. Have a nice life Sebastian. And stay the hell out of mine!" He hung up before he could sob again, tossing his phone away and burying his face in his pillow. Punching it multiple times, because he didn't know what else to do.

Kurt's phone rang about twenty seconds later though and he fumbled for it, hoping it was Blaine. When he saw it was Sebastian he hit ignore and pressed his face to his pillow again. He felt like he might puke from the mix of guilt and pain and anger coursing through him.

Kurt was shocked when the voicemail alert went off though. He lifted his head to stare over at where he'd tossed his phone, debating if he wanted to listen to it. He grabbed for it, knowing he was torturing himself but unable to stop. He listened to the voicemail.

"If it makes you feel any better, Blaine already sent me a text telling me, and I quote, to go fuck myself. Which, colorful language for the little guy, I'm surprised. Not surprised he's pissed at me though, I did fuck his ex boyfriend. . . But ah. Anyway. I'm not going after Blaine. Wasn't ever gonna. Just. Thought you should know that. Bye now."

Kurt stood there, frowning, and listened to it again. He stared at the phone. He knew he should ignore it but. . .Damn. He wanted to know. He called Sebastian, pacing his apartment in anger.

"You know, it's hard for me to stay out of your life if you call me, Kitten."

"Why did you do it?" Kurt demanded, voice cold with rage. "Or better yet, why did you agree to help me in the first place?"

"I told you why, pretty sure. I said it might be fun. Hey, it was." Sebastian's voice was still so calm. How? "I'm always up for a good challenge. . ."

Kurt was stunned into silence for a moment. When he found his voice, it wasn't angry. It was hurt. And betrayed. "It was fun?" he repeated. "It was fun for you to ruin my one chance with Blaine. . . Fun for you to hurt both of us? You. . . You haven't changed at all."

"Helping _you_, was fun, Sweetheart." Sebastian clarified. "I sent Blaine the video because I was bored and you were ignoring my texts. . . . Which. I guess isn't a good excuse either, but. Too late now."

God, it was even worse. Sebastian didn't care at all. "What is wrong with you?" Kurt sobbed, running a hand through his hair. The tears were back and he hated himself a little for it. "You knew what. . . You knew why and. . You ruined everything." His voice went soft. Broken. He was emotionally exhausted. "Just leave me alone, Sebastian. Please." And he hung up again.

And this time, he turned off his phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Over a month passed. Kurt heard nothing from Sebastian. There wasn't another call or text or voice mail. He never showed up at Kurt's door. There was no sign of him even existing in New York to Kurt's knowledge. Absolutely nothing. Probably for the best. But Kurt also had heard nothing from Blaine. Nothing. Maybe also for the best. . Kurt didn't know.

Kurt went by the coffee shop one day however to pick up his last check, which apparently they wouldn't direct deposit and were just now informing him he needed to come get it. He hadn't wanted to go back to the cafe but he needed the money. Every bit counts. So he went. The girls cooed over his new job and the pretty scarf his boss had given him as a perk. It had been given to Isabelle by a designer, but she hadn't liked it. So Kurt took it off her hands. It was a gorgeous scarf of course he was going to take it!

After a few minutes of that, Kurt sighed. It wasn't that he really had anywhere to be but, honestly? Coffee was now reminding him of two men that had been in his life. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He smiled at them and turned, almost running face-first into a man's chest. Which caused him to blush horribly as he backed up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't seeee-bastian?"

"Kurt." Sebastian said back, his expression looking stunned. Like he legitimately didn't expect to see Kurt either. Then a smirk tugged on those lips. "Well, well. Fancy seeing you here."

Kurt swallowed hard. Seeing Sebastian made it all rush back so fast that his chest hurt and his head reel. It took him a moment to gain enough composure to speak. "Fancy," he said forced out. "And never happening again." And he tried to step around him to walk away before he started crying or screaming. He wasn't sure which might happen first.

"Kurt," Sebastian said again, this time more firmly, his hand going up to grab Kurt's arm, stopping him. "What's the big hurry?"

Kurt stared at him for a moment, shocked that Sebastian could even ask that. Dare to touch him. He wrenched his arm away and was about to shout, then he glanced around. He didn't want to draw attention. Lowering his voice to a harsh whisper and he snapped, "You know exactly what the hurry is. I don't want to be around you."

"Don't be like that." Sebastian said, voice soft. his fingertips were suddenly brushing Kurt's stomach. "Look, can I come up to your place for a few minutes?"

"What for?" Kurt snapped, taking a step back. Urg. Sebastian was acting like a total creep. "Don't you think you've done enough?"

Sebastian glanced around as well, then looked back to him. "Just. Just to talk. Alright. But, privately. Please?"

Kurt knew he should say no. There was no reason to subject himself to more hurt. But. . He wanted an explanation. A real one. So he said, "Fine. But we're doing this now. And this is all you get." And he moved around him and headed for the door, not looking to see if Sebastian was following. Kurt walked quickly, part of him hoping he'd lose him in the crowd and Sebastian would give up. It didn't take long to get to his apartment, and he unlocked the elevator and got into it, standing stiffly and silently as Sebastian got in. He closed the doors and pushed the button for his apartment.

And then Kurt found himself being pushed up to the wall of the elevator. Arms on either side of Kurt's head. Sebastian's face was close, staring at him intently, but he didn't do anything else. Kurt gasped, and he hated himself for the thrill of arousal that shot through him as he looked up at Sebastian. At those pretty hazel green eyes, staring at him with so much heat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked, voice breathless. He hated himself a bit for that, too.

Sebastian leaned in closer. His eyes flickered to Kurt's lips as he licked his own, wetting them. Then he met Kurt's gaze again, just staring at him. Head tilted slightly to the side. But he still didn't act. He waited. Kurt felt heat creep through him and it made him cringe. Sebastian wanted a kiss. No. He wanted a dirty make out session in the elevator. For Kurt to submit to him like he had all those other times before.

"I hate you," he said, voice soft and uncommitted. It wasn't true, and he felt immediately awful for saying it. And for wishing it was true.

Sebastian's head tipped forward when Kurt spoke, but not to kiss. Their foreheads touched, and Sebastian squeezed his eyes closed for a few seconds while Kurt watched him. Sebastian took a deep breath, it sounding slightly shaky. Then he started to pulled awa, not saying anything. Just nodding. Kurt stared at Sebastian, mouth open slightly, seriously confused by his behavior. He'd accepted that as a no? Really? Kurt curled his arms to himself, not sure how he should feel. The elevator lurched and stopped but he stared at Sebastian for a long moment before turning and opening the door. He took a few halting steps inside before stopping, staring around at the place. Unsure of what to do or say.

Sebastian didn't move right away. He just put his hands in his pockets and was looking down. When he did look up though. . "Woah." He blinked around, stepping out of the elevator. They'd really fixed up the place since Sebastian was last there. It was still run down looking, nothing fancy, but there were actual beds instead of just mattresses on the floor, and even couches, real places to sit. "You've gotten a lot done."

"I had a lot of free time on my hands," Kurt said, voice flat. He took his coat off and headed over to the kitchen area, needing something to help him deal with whatever conversation was about to happen. He started coffee and pulled out a bottle of amaretto that a coworker at Vogue had given him.

He got a lot of gifts.

"I take it you didn't hear from Blaine again."

Kurt paused in his movements as he was starting the pot of coffee, but then he continued, not looking at Sebastian. "No," he said curtly. "Not a word. I tried calling him, texting him, I even sent him an e-mail asking him to talk and he never replied. So. That's it, I suppose."

When he didn't get a response, Kurt looked up as his coffee began to brew and saw Sebastian smiling at the floor. _Smiling_. He glared at him. "It's still funny to you, a whole month later?" he demanded aggressively. "Really?"

Sebastian looked up, and the smile dropped instantly. "What? No."

Kurt's jaw clenched and he glared at him for another silent moment before saying, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Sebastian's eyes swept over Kurt's body, and he took a step closer. "To be perfectly honest, talking wasn't the most prominent thing on my mind. . ."

Again the mixture of anger and arousal. Sebastian said in the coffee shop he only wanted to talk, but Kurt really should have known better. Kurt looked away from him, down at the coffee pot, because it was harder to be angry when he was looking at him.

"You have no right to even suggest that," he said coldly.

"I've been thinking about you. A lot." Sebastian said, voice low. "I. . I want you. ."

Kurt was shocked at how direct that was and he looked up at him, fury beginning to boil beneath the surface. "No you don't," he snapped. "You don't want me, you want to use me for your own amusement. It wasn't enough to ruin any chance I had with Blaine, now you want to- to - I don't know. I have no idea what you could possibly get out of this."

"I wasn't trying to ruin your chances with- . . Okay, I was but it's not what you. . I mean. I didn't do it for. . fun. . It. ." Sebastian stumbled over his words suddenly then just went quiet, looking down. He swallowed thickly and rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

Kurt's throat burned with rage and he grabbed the bottle of amaretto and knocked back a mouthful of it, just to make the burn real. He never drank but, Sebastian called for it. Then he said, "Why? Why did you do it?" His cheeks were flushed, both from anger and the alcohol. "Tell me."

"I don't know." Sebastian grumbled. Looking uncomfortable.

The coffee pot spluttered, and Kurt poured himself a cup, adding a generous dollop of the liquor. He took a drink then said harshly, "Well figure it out. I think I deserve to know."

Sebastian nodded, just once. ". . I didn't-" He took a slow breath. ". . I didn't want you to get back with Blaine." He admitted, voice quiet.

"I could have told you that," Kurt said, unwilling to give Sebastian any leeway. He didn't trust himself if he did. He took another drink of the coffee, the alcohol already making him warmer. Angrier. "Only you screwed up, didn't you? And now Blaine hates you as much as he hates me. And you can't have him."

Sebastian glared back at him. "I didn't want Blaine! I wanted-" He cut himself off. He swallowed, and glanced to the amaretto. "I want some of that, right now, actually."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow and almost refused. But instead he grabbed a tumbler and filled it with liquor, holding the glass out for Sebastian even while he took a drink of his own alcohol-laced coffee. Sebastian accepted, and downed it pretty quick. Then looked at the glass he was holding. ". . I'd been drinking that night." He said slowly. "A lot. And I did something stupid before I realized how stupid it was."

Sebastian had been drunk. Wonderful. That explained a few things. Didn't excuse any of them, but it did explain them. Kurt leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee. He just watched Sebastian, waiting for him to continue. He wasn't going to help him.

"I knew if you. . Got back with Blaine. You wouldn't. ." Sebastian struggled for a few seconds. "You wouldn't. . _hang out_, with me, anymore. But then I accidentally made sure of it." He had a wry smile on his lips.

"That is. . . So goddamn stupid." Kurt put his coffee cup down harder than intended. He took a step forward, the alcohol making him slightly more passionate. "If you had helped me get Blaine back, of course I'd have wanted to hang out with you! I'd have considered you a friend! No," he shook his head, turning back to grab the alcohol bottle. "No, that's bullshit. I don't believe it."

Sebastian made a rude sound followed by a laugh. "Yeah." Sebastian agreed. "Stupid." He muttered. "Except. . ." He moved, stepping behind Kurt and very slowly, cautiously, putting his hands onto Kurt's hips. Gently. "I doubt it would be like it was."

Kurt's hands faltered as he screwed the lid back on the amaretto. He swallowed the alcohol and said softly, voice a mixture of desperation and disbelief, "That's your problem? You didn't want to stop, whatever it was we were doing?"

"Did you?" Sebastian asked, moving his hands up, then back down slowly over Kurt's hips.

Kurt opened his mouth to say yes, of course he did, that was the whole point. . But it wouldn't come out. He closed his mouth and tried to think rationally, which was difficult with the alcohol in his blood and Sebastian's hands on him. Finally he said, weakly, "I wanted Blaine back. . ."

"I know." Sebastian's voice was soft. Strangely gentle in a way that made Kurt want to lean back against him. "Probably would have been better for you. . ."

"Yeah. . ." Kurt closed his eyes but his face twisted, a mix of unpleasant emotions running through him, fueled and amplified by the alcohol. "Why are you here?" he asked, voice a desperate, plaintive whisper.

"Look, Kurt. I didn't plan on running into you today. I'd planned on doing what you said. Stay out of your life. And leave alone." Sebastian said, sounding sincere. Even though his fingers were tightening on Kurt's hips. "But. I went to get coffee. We did run into each other, and, like I said. . . I want you." He breathed, closer to Kurt's ear.

"So that's it?" Kurt asked, shivering. "You just want, what - one more roll in the hay? And then what happens? We go back to ignoring each other? Hating each other?"

Sebastian didn't answer right away. There was a silence that dragged out before he answered. ". . If that's what you want. I don't hate you though."

"There's no other explanation for what you did," Kurt said, but the anger was gone from his voice. It was just a quiet hurt now. "You'd have to hate me."

"No. I was a drunk idiot who thought I was doing the right thing."

"The right thing? I don't understand. . . I thought you wanted Blaine?" Kurt was confused and frustrated, and too warm. The alcohol wasn't helping, and neither were Sebastian's hands on him.

"I did." Sebastian nodded. "But I- Kurt." Sebastian turned Kurt around, so they were facing each other and leered down at him. "Right now? I want you."

Kurt stared up at him, and had trouble fully grasping it. Cheeks flushed, hands shaking a little as he put them to Sebastian's chest, he finally spoke. "Why?"

Sebastian looked frustrated, and let out a noise like a little growl in his throat. "Does it matter?" He huffed out, and leaned forward, so he was pushing Kurt back against the small counter top.

Kurt swallowed. The alcohol was making it hard to remember why this was a bad idea. "I. . . I don't. . ." He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "I don't know."

"What's one more time going to hurt?" Sebastian asked, hand skimming up Kurt's side, other hand lifting to hold the back of Kurt's head. Then leaned in, head tilted and started kissing at Kurt's jaw line.

Kurt's hands clenched into Sebastian's shirt. _What's one more time going to hurt?_ He felt hollow as those words repeated in his mind and he knew one more time wouldn't change that. And his body definitely wanted it, even if his mind was ambivalent. He squared his jaw then turned his head and caught Sebastian's mouth with his own. Sebastian was passionate from the get go, as soon as their lips touched. Tongue pressing into Kurt's mouth as he arched his body forward with a moan that was almost a sound of relief, arm wrapping around Kurt's middle. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck in response. There wasn't nearly as much passion in Kurt as there was in Sebastian though. His movements and technique were sloppy, uncaring. He couldn't bring himself to get into it. This was just the satisfaction of a physical need. He had no doubt it would all be worse when it was over.

It wasn't long however, before Sebastian broke away. ". . . Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt asked flatly, staring up at him. He dropped his hands from Sebastian's shoulders back down to the counter.

"Do you. . Do you not want this?" Sebastian asked, looking like was severely confused.

Kurt was surprised by the question. That Sebastian would even take the moment to ask that. "Do I want to have 'just one more time' sex with you? Not really. Because it just proves. . ." He sighed and looked away. "I was actually starting to think you liked me. Now I know you didn't."

"I thought that's what _YOU_ wanted." Sebastian suddenly accused, pulling back. "You're the one who said you didn't want me in your life anymore, and that you hated- . . ." Sebastian let go of him. ". . Maybe I should just leave. I shouldn't have come up here at all."

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't hate you," he said, eyes on the floor. "I just. . sort of wish I could. Sometimes. But I don't."

"Kurt I. . I uhm. . ." Sebastian eyed Kurt for a few seconds, looking like there was something he really wanted to say, then shook his head. ". .I shouldn't have sent Blaine that video.I'm sorry." Sebastian finally said. "It was done with selfish intentions."

"I don't know why I expected anything else," Kurt said. "Everything I've ever seen you do was with selfish intentions. I'm still trying to figure out what you got out of all that stuff we did."

"Because I was bored." Sebastian said, then let out a humorless little laugh. "Bored with. Everything. And then you. . Ask me to help you and. . " Sebastian looked at the floor. ". . It was fun. Spending time with you was fun. . Then you said you were ready to go back to Blaine and. I should have just. Let you. Sorry." He repeated, rubbing the back of his neck again. "I don't know what else to tell you."

Kurt was silent for a long moment. Finally he said, "You know what I want, Sebastian? I don't want meaningless sex. I've had enough of that. You know what would help me right now?" It was almost a test. If Sebastian laughed or pushed him away, then that was it. Kurt was done entertaining him. Kurt reached forward and grabbed Sebastian's shirt, tugging him close. Then he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's middle hugged him, tight and close, closing his eyes. Sebastian's body tensed up. And he didn't respond right away. But, slowly, he did lift his arms up and his hands brushed against Kurt's sides and moved to rest against his back. Barely returning the hug. Kurt's hands curled in the back of Sebastian's shirt and some of the tension left him. "I suppose it was stupid," he said, eyes still closed, "Trying to get Blaine back. I wasn't even sure of the reason he broke up with me. I was just. . lonely and desperate."

"I thought from the start, that I didn't think that was why he left you." Sebastian admitted, hands moving to the small of Kurt's back. "I didn't, and don't, know why but. . You not being enough for him, didn't sound. Right."

"Why not?" Kurt asked, but his voice was wry, almost amused. "Didn't you once say essentially the same thing - that I wasn't good enough for him?"

"Heh. Blaine is a nice guy. He's not. . Shallow. And he's always been so into you. Which bugged me." Sebastian added, leaning his head on Kurt's as he said it. "And. I only said that because, I _am_ shallow, and kind of an asshole. So I've been told." He said, with a light tone.

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was sort of sad how much this was making him feel better. It had been so long since someone had just. . hugged him. Rachel was so busy they'd barely spoken about the break-up, let alone had time for her to comfort him. But he pulled back from Sebastian, taking a step away and wrapping his arms around himself. "See?" he said with a crooked, sad smile. "That actually made me feel a little better."

"Really? Which part? Me calling myself an asshole or the. . whatever we just did?" Sebastian asked, with a half smile tugging on his lips, staring at Kurt.

Kurt's eyebrows went up. "It's called a hug, Sebastian. Are you saying you've never hugged a friend before?"

"Not usually without groping involved." Sebastian joked, but he shifted on his feet.

Kurt huffed a laugh, shaking his head. "That's kind of sad." Then Kurt sobered, eyeing Sebastian for a moment, chewing on his lip. Finally he said, "My break up with Blaine wasn't your fault, and frankly, I don't think anything you did changed the outcome. I barely had Blaine listening to me when you sent him that video, and the only reason he was was because I was acting. . .seductive." He said the word with some disdain. "I'm not interested in casual sex," he continued. "If that's all you want from me then I'm sorry, I can't help you. I could use a friend, though. And I have a feeling that you could, too."

Sebastian looked down at the floor. ". . If I'm completely honest. . I can't say I've had many friends. Not. Real friends."

"Okay," Kurt said. "Then let's start over. We should get to know each other without Blaine being involved, even indirectly. We can do that, right?"

Sebastian sighed ". . Yeah." He agreed, but he was eying Kurt. ". . Real friends can still have sex with each other, right?"

"Didn't I_ just_ say no casual sex?" Kurt huffed but laughed. "Is that all you think about?" He said, half exasperated, half amused. "You cannot be that desperate to be trying to get me in bed again."

"I'm not desperate." Sebastian pouted, tipping his jaw up slightly.

Kurt laughed again. He turned around to pour another cup of coffee. "Oh come on, I'm not exactly your type. I'm sure you can do better."

"Oh yeah? What is my type then, Kurtsie. Do tell."

Kurt shrugged, stirring cream and sugar into coffee. "I don't know. . . Other guys like you probably," he said. "Hot guys like - Blaine." There was only a slight hesitation before he said the name. He sipped his coffee, glad that the buzz from the alcohol had been temporary.

"Blaine is like me, how exactly?" Sebastian continued to question him, leaning against one of the beams in the room, watching Kurt. Giving him a curious look. "Other than hot."

"Well -" Kurt realized his little theory had completely broken down. "Well, okay, he's not, but he was probably just an anomaly."

Sebastian snorted. "Mmmh. No not really." He said, amused with watching Kurt think about this. "Though. . . Blaine had a problem. He wasn't perfect."

"Oh really," Kurt said wryly, mimicking Sebastian from before, sipping his coffee. "Do tell, oh wise one."

"He doesn't have a lot of fight in him. He has a little. But. . He reminds me of a spitting kitten when he gets angry, puffing up and falling over himself. He's more likely to just. . Pardon the expression," Sebastian smirked, "Lay down and take it."

Kurt was surprised into laughing. "What do you mean?"

"I like a bit_ fire_." Sebastian said, accenting the word and raising his eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "I bet you do. Fire as in someone willing to have sex with you in the stall of a bathroom, right?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "No. Fire, as in someone who is going to _challenge_ me. Physically, sure. But, also mentally. Verbally. In every way. Because that's hot. . . No pun intended."

Kurt shrugged. "Well, I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding that in New York."

"No." Sebastian said softly, looking at Kurt. "You wouldn't think so."

Kurt finished his coffee and set the cup aside. He turned and headed into the main area, sitting down on the couch. "So, I got an advance copy of that Magic Mike movie - a perk of the job at Vogue. Wanna watch it? I heard it was silly but. . . Well. Channing Tatum."

"Uh, yes." Sebastian snorted, sitting down by Kurt, on the next cushion over. "And Matt Bomer."

Kurt looked over at Sebastian fleetingly, surprised this was happening. The last thing he'd expected today was to have Sebastian Smythe sitting on his couch watching a movie with him. As friends. As of this morning, he hated Sebastian. Well. No, he didn't hate him. He just wanted to hate him. . . It was somehow impossible to hate him now. Even after everything Sebastian had put him through, Kurt didn't want to push him away. He felt strangely drawn to him, in fact. Wanted him around. Liked the way his words made Kurt feel a sense of confidence these days instead of intense self consciousness like in high school. How Sebastian could casually make a joke about giving him a strip tease as his birthday present, as they watched the movie, and Kurt just giggled. Or the moment he looked over, blushing because of a racy scene, expecting teasing from Sebastian, only to see he'd fallen asleep. And Kurt just smiled fondly, tugged the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them both up.

He snuggled on up to Sebastian, taking in a deep breath. Memories rushing back. The smell of Sebastian's aftershave. The way they'd cuddle in Sebastian's bed. And Sebastian would actually cuddle back, and refuse to let go of Kurt in the morning.

Kurt bit his lip, eyes flickering to Sebastian's sleeping face as he scooted in closer. Laying his head against Sebastian's shoulder, only to tense, almost pulling away as Sebastian started to move. But Sebastian didn't wake. He just leaned his head against Kurt's and went still again, sighing quietly in his sleep. Kurt couldn't stop the smile that tugged on his lips.

He didn't know how he felt about Sebastian Smythe. But in that moment, Kurt couldn't say he cared. Because he felt happy. And that was important.

* * *

**Authors note: **Don't worry guys. It isn't over ;)


	12. Chapter 12

"Uh. . .Kurt?"

"Mmmmh. . ." Kurt made a soft sound of contentment, turning himself to snuggle up closer to the warm body with him on the couch.

Until an elbow poked him in the ribs.

"Ow! What?"

"Your roomie is home."

"Hmm?" Kurt took a deep breath and sat up a little opening his eyes. He saw Rachel and her scary, death-glare and his eyes went wide. "Oh! Rachel! Wha-what are you doing home?"

"I think the better question is: What is _HE_ doing here?" Rachel asked, voice tight, then her crazy eyes shifted onto Sebastian. "What are you doing here!?"

Sebastian looked to Kurt briefly. "Uh- I'm-"

"What is he doing here!?" Rachel cut him off, her attention on Kurt again, making Sebastian flinch.

Kurt stood hurriedly, almost tripping over the blanket. He held a hand out in case Rachel started throwing punches. With the stress she was under, he wouldn't put it past her. "He's. . . He's here as a friend," he said, unable to think of what to say. "Sebastian and I reconnected a couple months ago and we've been spending time together. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but - well, you've been busy."

"Spending TIME together?" Rachel rounded on Kurt, giving him a look like she thought he was insane. "You've been spending time with this. . This. . Fake French charmer who tried to ruin all of our lives?"

Kurt clenched his fists. He was barely awake and so his filter wasn't as on as it could have been. "Well, Rachel, after my boyfriend left me with no explanation and I couldn't get my best friend to stand still long enough to talk about it, I had to find someone to talk to. So yes, I've been spending time with Sebastian."

Rachel relaxed slightly. She glanced to Sebastian, then back to Kurt. ". . I. I'm sorry. But. . Really? Him? Of all the people in New York you find. . Him!"

"Hey. I'm wonderful company. A _pleasure. _Right Kurt?" Sebastian added, smirking, and then winked at him.

Kurt found himself smiling back, with a little bit of a blush, but the smile faded a bit when he met Rachel's gaze. "He's not like he used to be," he said. Mostly. He wasn't sure how to explain it. "He's good company."

Rachel didn't look like she trusted him. "I still don't like this." She said, voice clipped, before she stalked, away, but just over to the little kitchen area. Where she paused. ". . Have you two been drinking? - I knew he was a bad influence!"

"Well that was quick." Sebastian muttered, standing up.

"The alcohol was my idea," Kurt sighed. "But if it makes you feel better, we can always hang out at Sebastian's place instead." He was seriously irritated at her attitude, and was in no mood to deal with it.

"My place _is_ roommate free." Sebastian agreed, though more just for Kurt to hear.

"Sorry, sorry. . I mean. . I suppose if YOU'VE forgiven him, then. . I can do the same. I can. . Try." Rachel added, giving Sebastian a look. He just smirked at her.

Kurt glanced at the clock. It was early in the evening. "Maybe we'll just head there now," he said, still eyeing Rachel. As much as he loved her, he was in no mood for her tonight. "Unless you'd rather just go to bed?" He looked up at Sebastian.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sebastian grinned at Kurt, stepping closer to him. "But, at my place. That way we won't bother Miss Berry.' He teased.

Rachel had a wide eyed look, confused, at them both. "Wait- What? . . .What?"

Kurt suddenly realized what he'd just said, and opened his mouth to protest. . . but something about the shock in Rachel's eyes amused him. "Sounds good," he said mildly, and picked up his coat form the back of the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rachel. Don't wait up."

"_What_?" Rachel repeated again, her voice going even higher.

Sebastian's grin just grew, and he moved closer to Kurt, slipping an arm around his waist. Kurt gave him a look, but he watched Sebastian then look over his shoulder at Rachel, and nodded. Like. 'Yeeeaaah. Exactly what you're thinking.' He had to resist laughing, letting himself be tugged into the elevator. Then he let it out while Sebastian grinned at him. "You know she's going to be freaking out until you get back."

"I'm aware," Kurt said with a smirk not unlike Sebastian's. "I love her but dear Lord, she gets on my nerves. I like rattling her sometimes."

Sebastian snorted, amused. He turned and suddenly pulled him closer, making Kurt take a sharp breath. "Mmh. How devious of you."

"I'll have you know I've been quite devious in my time," Kurt said as the elevator ground to a halt at the bottom floor. 'I've done my share of manipulating."

"You've always been a fiery one." Sebastian said, smirking, before letting go of Kurt's hips to step out of the elevator.

Kurt didn't move for a moment because he was remembering what Sebastian had said earlier. When they'd had their talk. About wanting someone with fire. Fiery. . . Surely he didn't mean. . .? No. He couldn't. Could he? No, of course not that was just silly. Kurt shook it off. The whole incident with Blaine had set that newfound confidence back a few steps and he wasn't completely sure what Sebastian's motives for helping him had been outside of boredom and being horny, but he was certain they had nothing to do with finding Kurt attractive, or any of the other things he'd said to him.

He followed Sebastian down the street. They had to get on the subway to get to Sebastian's place, but it wasn't a long trip. Around ten minutes or so. It wasn't real busy out, not just yet. No rush of people.

Sebastian lead Kurt up to his place and as soon as they were across the threshold, Sebastian completely rounded on Kurt, pushing him back against the door to knock it shut. He grinned as Kurt gasped, squinting at him. "I know you said bed, and that's what you're used to, but you really need to start branching out. . So. I was thinking maybe. . Kitchen table?"

Kurt stared at him for a moment before it clicked. Then he flushed bright red and heat swooping low in his gut. "Wha-? _No_, I - I didn't actually mean we should. . . It was a joke- I was just -" He took a breath, trying to collect his thoughts. "I thought we talked about this."

"Did we? I asked you if friends can still have sex. You never _actually_ said no."

"I thought you were joking," Kurt said, a little sheepishly.

Sebastian loosened the hold he had on Kurt, but he didn't step back. "Technically, it was a serious question."

"I don't. . . Understand why you'd still want that," Kurt admitted. "It was just a favor. You can't have liked it that much."

"I like sex." Sebastian said, bluntly. "We've had sex. More than once. It was good sex. I see no reason we shouldn't continue. . Nothing is holding either of us back." He said slowly. "And I could still teach you a thing or two."

Kurt swallowed and he was instantly taken back to how awkwardly turned on he'd been the first few times. "I want more than sex, Sebastian, I told you, and you can't give me that," he said. "Why do you think I said we should be friends?"

Kurt noticed Sebastian's expression change. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but there was something tense. . Something almost hurt in his eyes. But why? He didn't know, because all Sebastian said was, "There is such a thing called, friends with benefits."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Kurt asked, tilting his head.

"I'm all for this. I thought it it was you I was trying to convince to agree with me." Sebastian squinted a bit at him again.

Kurt thought about it. Was he attracted to Sebastian? Well, of course. It was hard to deny that anymore, after everything they'd done. He'd never liked the idea of 'friends with benefits' either. . . But then again he'd never been in the position to do it before. Now he was. With someone he was shocked to find he trusted so much. He bit his lip and looked up at Sebastian. He made it seem so simple. He didn't ask anything of Kurt. But he didn't make Kurt feel worthless either. It wasn't using one another. There was still some connection there, Kurt could feel it. They could talk, touch, kiss, cuddle. . . And maybe that's why the answer came to Kurt so quickly.

"Let's do it."

Sebastian's eyes lit up, a look of victory on his face when Kurt agreed. And, seconds after, Sebastian kissed him. Pressing him up tighter to the door again, with a small noise mixed into his breathing. This was different than the kiss in Kurt's kitchen, where Kurt had still been unable to process anything and still believed Sebastian had intentionally hurt him. Kurt wanted this, even if he didn't think it was the smartest thing to do. He wanted it. He wanted Sebastian. He wanted the feeling Sebastian gave him. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled himself closer, kissing him back with the same level of enthusiasm the other man was showing, this time.

Kurt whimpered slightly when Sebastian's hips nudged up against his own and his hand gripped Sebastian's shirt, just above his waist band. He twisted his fingers in it, the rush of arousal from the kiss much stronger than he'd anticipated. All that time alone had left him frustrated and he hadn't even noticed.

The kiss was broken, the two of them panting, breathing each others air as Sebastian just stared at him for a few seconds. Grinning that way he did. Before tilting his head to lean in, and start kissing at Kurt's neck. Aggressively, obviously trying to leave a mark behind. Kurt bit his lip, tilting his head to give Sebastian better access, moaning roughly. Normally at this point, he'd have suggested to Blaine that they move to the bedroom. But this was Sebastian, and they'd already had sex in the bedroom. More than once. And Sebastian had teased him about branching out. . . He'd want something else. So Kurt just arched against him, sliding a hand down against his stomach to rub at the front of Sebastian's pants. Tracing the hard outline he found.

Sebastian rocked against Kurt's hand with a grunt on his neck, teeth coming into play to help him leave that mark he wanted. The teeth at his neck were sending goosebumps across Kurt's skin and heat was crawling all over him. Sebastian tugged Kurt's new brand name scarf the rest of the way off, and dropped it aside, before pushing his hands under Kurt's shirt, sliding up his torso. Every touch so skilled and with purpose yet passionate. It was addictive. Kurt was, almost begrudgingly, understanding how no one could say no to this man. Kurt was one of those people now. Kurt turned his head and captured Sebastian's mouth for a messy kiss, then pulled back and looked up at him, flushed and dark eyed.

"So, how do you want me?" he asked, and was a little shocked at how deep his voice sounded.

". . .Right here." Sebastian breathed out, eyes dark, as he thumb across a hardened nipple, making Kurt whimper. The noise a stark contrast to the deep tone his words had just taken. "You've had sex standing up before right? Like your public shower sex?"

Kurt nodded quickly. "Yes. . . But even if I hadn't. . . _We_ gotta try everything once, right?" His eyes sparkled with mischief. Then he dropped his hands to Sebastian's belt and began to undo it. A little proud of himself. Before, Kurt wouldn't have been so forward. He would have waited for Sebastian to tell him to do it.

"At least." Sebastian agreed, looking down to watch Kurt's hands. He started getting Kurt's crazy tight jeans undone too, pushing a hand into the V of the zipper to rub at Kurt over the briefs.

Kurt's hands faltered and he fell back against the door, hips rocking against Sebastian's hand. He scrambled at him and pulled him into a kiss. Sebastian kissed back, moaning against him with a smirk, squeezing the shape of Kurt's cock through his underwear. Then suddenly broke apart, and was fluidly dropping to his knees with a grin, biting his lip as he tugged Kurt's pants down and instead of palming at him, mouthed over Kurt's shorts. Letting out hot, heavy breaths, making the fabric moist.

Kurt breathed out, sliding a shaking hand into Sebastian's hair thick hair. Sebastian had been growing it out some, from the feel of it. This, at least, was something he was familiar with. Kurt bit his lip as he stared down at him, eyes almost unfocused. "What're you gonna do?"

Sebastian's mouth was open, pressed against the shape of Kurt's cock as he looked up. His tongue darted out, putting a bit more pressure against him. 'What do you want me to do?" He countered, raising his eyebrows.

"Well. . . As intriguing as this is," Kurt said, eyes glazed. "I want. . .I. ."

"You want. . .?" Sebastian let out another hot breath, making Kurt's hips twitch. Then fingers were hooking under Kurt's shorts, pulling them down.

"I want you to. ." Just say it. Say it. They're just words. Words that would drive Sebastian crazy. Say it. "I want you to fuck me."

Sebastian was up so fast Kurt might have fallen over if it weren't for the door behind him. But he didn't just stand. He pushed his hands under Kurt's shirt to lift it, and kissed his way up Kurt's belly, to his chest, as he exposed more and more skin. Pressing heavily against him as their mouths connected again.

He spotted Sebastian pulling something from his pocket before the taller boy pushed his own pants out of the way as well, and broke the kiss just long enough to yank his shirt off, so there was a mess of clothes laying around their feet. Kurt still wanted to show off so. . He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and then limberly wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, using the door behind him for leverage. He felt Sebastian smirking against his lips, so apparently that did the trick.

Sebastian grabbed at Kurt's hips, holding a condom package between his fingers in one hand as they continued to kiss, and Kurt wrapped around him like he was a pole. He broke it again though, to grin, lifting a hand and licked his index and middle finger. While Kurt stared, watching that, very talented tongue, he knew, traced over those long digits. Then reached behind Kurt, rubbing his spit slicked fingers up against his entrance, starting to push inside him.

Kurt moaned a little, moving his hips the little bit that he could to push back against those fingers. He saw the condom package out of the corner of his eye again and had the strong, sudden urge to toss it away. But he reigned it in. He knew he was clean, but he wasn't sure about Sebastian. He couldn't be certain. Any edge of doubt, and he had to keep it.

"Snap this open for me." Sebastian told him, working his fingers into Kurt's body, starting to stretch him open. But passed him a small packet with his other hand. Kurt had seen them before, a little square lubricant pack. Not a shocker that Sebastian carried that around. "Think you can handle it?" He asked, grinning at the look on Kurt's face.

"I can handle it," Kurt said, eyes hooded. "I can handle anything you wanna give me," he snarked, smirking.

"Oh yeah? We'll see." Sebastian purred, slipping his fingers free, then gave Kurt's hip a good hard smack, causing a shaky moan. He opened the condom package, and rolled it on. Then Kurt squeezed the cool, slick liquid over it, getting him good and wet since none of that had been used for prep.

Kurt bit his lip, hands sliding into Sebastian's hair once they were ready and tugging a little. He caught the boy's eyes and said, "What're you waiting for?"

Sebastian cocked his eyebrows giving a bit of a sassy look. But then he held onto Kurt's hips, positioning him just how he wanted. Staring intently at Kurt's eyes, his breathing instantly becoming more ragged. Kurt gasped sharply as Sebastian began to enter him and he forced himself to relax. He kept his eyes locked with Sebastian's pretty green eyes, hands tightening until he was pulling sharply on the boy's hair.

Sebastian hissed out a breath, but he was arching into Kurt's grip. Apparently enjoying having his hair pulled. Note that away. "Fuck. . ." He bucked his hips suddenly, forcing himself up deeper in one quick movement, hands on Kurt's hips tightening.

"Ah!" Kurt cried out at the harsh thrust, but he rolled his hips into it, his erection hard and leaking against Sebastian's abs. He was panting already and he met Sebastian's eyes again.

Sebastian's face was close to Kurt's, and he stared intently at him as he started moving his hips. Starting with shallow thrusts, quick. Grinding up into Kurt. "Fuck. . You're so fucking tight. ."

"Am I?" Kurt whispered cheekily, smiling. He leaned in and took Sebastian's bottom lip in his teeth and sucked on it before pulling back and letting go.

"Yeah. . Perfect." Sebastian licked over his lower lip after Kurt's little bite. He sped up, his thrusts getting longer. Harder. Sebastian grunting through most of them.

Kurt's back was scraping against the door but he didn't care, it just sent shivers down his spine that joined the trembles of his body. He dropped a hand from Sebastian's hair to his own dick and stroked it, moving his hips as much as he was able. Sebastian caught Kurt's mouth again, in another kiss. It messy, wet, but passionate. Claiming. Almost. . Possessive. Kurt could practically hear him thinking the word '_mine_' it was so intense. Which was. . Crazy. They were friends.

Just friends.

Kurt broke the kiss to pant, "Harder. . . God, harder!"

Sebastian pressed their foreheads together and obliged, starting to really pound into Kurt, making his body thump back some against the door every time Sebastian thrusted into him. "Come on baby." Sebastian groaned. "Wanna see you come all over yourself. . ."

Kurt whimpered, head falling back. He'd already been close and those words helped tip him over. After a few more furious strokes he came between them, shooting up so high it almost hit him in the chin.

"Ohhh yes. That's it." Sebastian didn't let up either, still thrusting hard and fast, his breathing catching a few times.

Kurt grabbed at Sebastian, feeling brazen and sexual in a way he hadn't before. He kissed and licked Sebastian's neck then panted into his ear in a husky voice, "Come on, baby, show me how hot I get you."

"Fuck! Kurt!" Sebastian sobbed out, thrusting hard once more, then just grinded a few times as he came into the condom, breathing stuttering. Hands gripping Kurt's hips hard enough he was probably going to leave little finger tipped bruises behind. Kurt held tight to Sebastian's shoulders, because he was losing his strength. He pressed his face to Sebastian's shoulder, panting hard and shaking.

After about a minute or so, his thighs were really starting to shake, and Sebastian must have noticed because he carefully slid out of him, with a soft grunt, and helped Kurt lower his legs back to the floor, letting out a long breath. But then just leaned up against him, and the door, heavily. "Mmh. ."

Kurt kept his arms around Sebastian and laid his head on the taller boy's chest. He sighed, contentedly, eyes closed. He felt boneless and weak but incredibly satisfied. Like he'd just released all the tension of the past few weeks. Then he felt a kiss being pressed to the side of his head. . . So affectionate. He smiled a little bit, nuzzling against Sebastian's sweaty skin. Then he murmured, "Can we lay down? Pretty sure my legs will fail any minute."

Sebastian snorted. "Sure." He pulled back, and lead Kurt over to his couch. Flopping down on it with a satisfied sigh, a light smirk on his ended up partially on top of him, just glad to be off his feet. But when he looked at Sebastian. . He looked like he was thinking about something. And not in a deep way. He was planning. It was like the whole camera thing. It made Kurt feel a little apprehensive.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt dared.

"I'm going to have to actually take you out sometime." Sebastian answered. Out? Kurt sucked in a breath, mind dashing to all sorts of things. Sebastian had money after all, he could probably get them into all sorts of dinners and shows. And then Sebastian _had_ to keep talking. Remind Kurt of who he was. "Gay bars in New York? Nothing like Scandals, I can promise you that, Kurtsie."

Kurt chuckled. Right. Oh well. "And what do we do there?" he asked, smiling with his eyes closed. "Pick up guys?"

"We dance." Sebastian looked over at him. "And oogle all the hot guys New York has to offer, yes."

"Sounds like fun," Kurt yawned.

Sebastian looked down at Kurt. ". . Yeah." He slowly put an arm around him. "Loads of fun." He agreed, chin against the top of Kurt's head. Kurt drifted off to sleep, curled against Sebastian's chest. He slept deeply, content and warm and relaxed for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Kurt slept until his internal clock woke him up, around seven. He had to work at nine. He woke up slowly, stretching. When he realized he was on a couch, alone, he opened his eyes, looking around blearily. "Sebastian?" His voice was a croak and his hair stuck up on one side.

There was no answer, so Kurt stood, wrapping the blanket around himself. He spotted someone in the kitchen, so walked over to Sebastian and looked down at him. Sebastian had fallen asleep awkwardly, against the kitchen table. His face on one of his text books, a pen loosely hanging out of his hand. Other arm curled up, so his head had a slight cushion against it. With a soft, fond smile, he brushed Sebastian's hair with his fingers. Then he turned and started breakfast, making bacon and eggs and two cups of coffee.

Kurt was humming quietly to himself as he stood in front of the stove, eggs sizzling in front of him. Wondering why he'd been so against this arrangement. It was kind of nice, really. Excluding what happened with Blaine, Sebastian really wasn't a horrible friend. He was funny. He was smart. He complimented Kurt when it was really needed. He'd gotten better about making fun, it more obvious that they were just jokes not actually trying to hurt. He really had turned over a new leaf. . . Kurt really had to give him credit for that. In the beginning he'd thought it'd last a month, maybe two or three at most. Then after that, it just had to be a ploy to get Blaine. But now? Sebastian seemed so real. When before, he'd really seemed like a villain from some eighties movie, as Santana had once said. Kurt liked this Sebastian. There was still a glowing edge of who he once was, that was definitely still there. Kurt could see it. But there was someone else underneath it all.

"Hi."

Kurt started and gasped, almost dropping his spatula. He turned and whacked Sebastian lightly on the nose with it the handle of it. "You scared me!"

Sebastian made a face, wrinkling his nose. "Oops?" He didn't sound sorry at all. "Making me breakfast?" He asked, grinning, eying the bacon over Kurt's shoulder.

"Making us breakfast," Kurt corrected, turning back to the stove. "I haven't had anything but vegan bacon since living with Rachel; I need the protein. Besides, I have to work today."

". . .Ew." Sebastian said flatly. His arms looped around Kurt's middle and he set his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Mmh. Right. How's Vogue been treating you, by the way?"

"Amazing," Kurt said eagerly, unconsciously leaning back against Sebastian. Also the very touchy feely. Kurt was getting used to that. Kind of liked it, in fact. Blaine had been affectionate, sure, but he wasn't constantly trying to touch Kurt like Sebastian seemed to. "I mean, it's demanding sometimes, but everyone there is nicer than The Devil Wears Prada would have you believe, and there's so many perks! Last week my boss had Giada De Laurentis being interviewed and she brought us all cookies she made."

"Sounds to me like you found your niche out here." Sebastian said. "I know I. . Made comments about your clothes before but, they were always pretty eye catching."

Kurt's smile faded slightly at being reminded of the things Sebastian had said. "I forgive you," he said lightly, not letting on what a big deal that actually was for him. "I know I'm fabulous." He turned off the burner and started loading up plates.

Sebastian let his arms slide from Kurt. "That's one word for it." He teased, but he kissed Kurt's jaw quickly before he actually pulled away, getting out silverware and glasses, as well as some orange juice.

"Other words include. . . Mmh, sexy, fashionable, stunning. . ." Kurt grinned and set the plates at the table. He was joking, mostly, but it was fun.

"Loud, bitchy, diva." Sebastian continued in a similar tone as Kurt, joking too, as he helped set the table.

Kurt rolled his eyes, placing the two cups of coffee on the table before sitting down. "Well, there's only one word for you," he said. "Horny. Horny. Horny."

"You forgot brilliant, wealthy, and _unbelievably_ attractive." Sebastian corrected him, sticking his tongue out at Kurt before starting to eat too. Or rather, stuffing food into his mouth.

Kurt sipped his coffee, watching Sebastian with a small smile. This was. . . Fun. Really fun. "So, when did you want to do this. . . New York gay club hopping thing?"

Sebastian glanced up at him. He swallowed before he spoke. Also a nice change of pace from what Kurt was used to. "Whenever. Every night is a good night to go out partying in New York. You still got that ID I had made for you?"

"Yes. I have that horrible ID you made me. I suppose it's a good thing I never clean out my wallet." He spread jam on his toast and took a huge bite. "We should go this Saturday."

"Sounds perfect to me." Sebastian said, voice smooth. "I'll swing by your place a little before eight."

Kurt nodded. "Sounds good." He drained his coffee then stood and began collecting his clothes. "Unfortunately, I have to go home and shower and change before I can go to work."

". . . Right." Sebastian nodded. He cleared his throat and took a long drink of coffee. "I need to finish BS-ing an essay, then get to class. Got a test tomorrow so I need to do some more studying. Got a busy day."

"Good luck," Kurt said, smoothing his shirt. "I'll see you Saturday." He pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek, then headed out, hoping no one noticed how bad his hair looked on the walk home, wondering if Rachel was going to attack him as soon as he walked through the door.

And trying not to over analyze the fact he'd just wanted to wrap his arms around the man and kiss Sebastian on the mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **Adam is NOT in this story! This is an AU timeline guys lol This is still before Christmas. My writing partner and I wrote this back in the fall, so it was before we knew anything about what was gonna happen in Glee. Didn't even know at the time Sebastian was still at Dalton until we were half way through working on this. (Which makes something in this chapter kinda funny) Adam might get an honorable mention at some point (same with all the NYADA and Burt's stuff and so on) but this isn't the same as what's going on canon on the show. Just a reminder~ Also thanks for the reviews and glad people are enjoying the story :3

* * *

As expected, Kurt was immediately jumped by Rachel when he got home. It was understandable after the jokes he and Sebastian had made, combined with the fact he'd been gone overnight. She'd barraged him with all sorts of questions. Some more rude and intrusive than others.

In the end? He told her Sebastian was a friend. Just a friend. Nothing else and he would never be anything else. The strange thing was, telling her that, hearing those words come out of his own mouth, made him feel sad. Like he wished that he could tell her otherwise. That he could say Sebastian and he were embarking on a new relationship, falling in love in New York City. . . No. Not Sebastian Smythe. Kurt was lucky to be getting friendship out of him. He knew better.

Even so, when Saturday evening rolled around he found himself super excited. Nervous even. He hadn't gone out like this before in New York. Sure he had parties with work, he'd mingle, meet people, but it was all very formal. Nothing like he guessed this would be. After work he showered and dressed, trying on a dozen outfits before finding the one he wanted. He wore the tightest pair of jeans he owned, which were a faded blue. Then a slim cut grey shirt with a low v neck and a blue-green vest that brought out his eyes. He added a little makeup, just some concealer to even out his skin and some mascara on his eyes to make them even brighter. After a few moments debating, he added his knee-high black boots. Time to strut his stuff. Watch out New York. Kurt Hummel is coming to town.

Then, he headed out the door to Sebastian's. He'd received a text from Sebastian that he was running late, so Kurt offered to meet him at his place instead. A spring was in Kurt's step as he headed that way. He was still a bit confused about his own feelings, the past few days of little text exchanges really hadn't helped the matter, but the fact was, he was having fun with Sebastian. He was tired of trying to examine everything and decided to just leave it at the for now.

Besides, maybe he'd meet someone at the club.

Kurt knocked on Sebastian's door. He fidgted with his clothes, smoothing them, straightening up. He felt like he was on a first date. Ridiculous. He needed to stop thinking like that. When the door was opened he grinned, bright and nervous. "Hi!"

". . ._Hi_." Sebastian responded, tone deeper than Kurt had expected out of him. The two of them stared at each other, in silence. How could Kurt not? Sebastian certainly looked ready for a night on the town. Tight _leather _pants, with a silver belt that might have had some glitter on it from where Kurt was standing. And a black and red striped shirt, tight on his chest, tucked into those pants. Everything was tight. In aaaall the right places. Sebastian's hair didn't look the usual CW wave either. It looked wild. But purposely wild. In a way that made Kurt's fingers itch to sink into it. When Kurt finally returned his gaze to his face, he saw Sebastian's eyes sweeping across him. But when the man spoke- "Are you wearing eyeliner?" Is what came out, in a teasing little snort, tilting his head. Leaning in close and pointing at Kurt's eyes. "Or is that. . Mascara? That's mascara."

Kurt drew back. He couldn't tell if Sebastian was disapproving of it or not. "Uhm, mascara," he said, some of the cheer gone from his voice. "Mercedes always said it. . . Brings out my eyes. . ."

"It does. Bat your eyelashes a few times and no ones going to be able to resist those babies." Sebastian said playfully, not missing a single beat, stepping out with Kurt, closing the door behind him.

Kurt smiled again, surprised by the compliment. Back in the day, that would have gone very differently. Once again, it simply reminded him how much Sebastian had changed. "Thank you." His eyes travelled over Sebastian's body. Just taking in the outfit again. Or so he told himself. "You look good."

Sebastian glanced down at himself, then back up to Kurt with a smirk. "Thanks. Don't look so bad yourself." He said, before swatting Kurt's backside as he otherwise casually started to walk. "Got your ID?"

"Of course," Kurt said, blushing only slightly at the smack, but he pushed Sebastian's hand away. Was he flirting? "Where are we going?"

"There's a place not far called Posh. I think it'd be a good start for you. . ." Sebastian smirked at Kurt. "Promise though, nothing like Scandals."

"I'm sure that's a good thing." Kurt laughed.

The club wasn't far and the crowds on the street grew thicker as they approached it. Kurt was surprised at the looks he was getting, once the surrounding crowd became more and more male. Eyes kept lingering. Smiles on lips. It was making him draw in closer to Sebastian, who didn't appear to notice at all. Of course he didn't. He was probably used to this. Got attention all the time. He had the pick of the litter. Kurt was just one of the kittens in the litter for him to chose from.

At one point an elder man, probably in his forties, with silver hair ala Anderson Cooper stepped away from the group he was talking to and approached Kurt, touching him lightly on the arm. Kurt gave him a startled look, but the man's smile was warm. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to ditch your companion there and come have an evening with me, would you?"

Kurt's mouth fell open, but he had no chance to respond. Sebastian was between them in a heart beat, knocking the man's arm away and glaring at him. Standing in front of Kurt like he was protecting his prey.

Honestly? It made Kurt shiver.

"He's not interested in becoming your little boytoy. But, I truly wish you luck on your endeavors." Sebastian sassed, before turning again and nudged Kurt along.

Kurt gaped at Sebastian as they started to walk away, shocked by that reaction. The hell was that? He decided to prod a little bit. . . "I don't know, Sebastian. He was handsome. And I bet he had money."

"Yeaaah, that's my point. He's what you call a 'Sugar Daddy'." Sebastian told Kurt, smirking. "Older guys, looking for a pretty, sexy thing to spoil rotten. In exchange for sexual favors, of course." Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"So your future career?" Kurt snorted.

"Future? Kitten. If you want a sugar daddy, I'm technically older than you. And rumor has it, I'm _loaded_." Sebastian poked at his side. Kurt found himself laughing, pushing Sebastian away, telling him to shut up. But he blushed at the thought. No. Sebastian wasn't doing that. . . Was he? No. Sebastian hadn't given him any gifts. Just friendship.

Though Kurt wouldn't mind a few new outfits. Or see some broadway shows. . .

Kurt rolled his eyes, in the end. "Unlike _some people_, Sebastian, I have moral standards."

Once they got up to the club though, they had to stand in a small line. Luckily it was still early enough to not be super busy, so they got in fairly quick. Sebastian flashed a smirk, showing his ID, what Kurt was sure was a wad of bills, and he was waved in. Kurt held up his fake ID with a nervous grin, and they let him through. He stuck close to Sebastian, wincing a little at how loud the music was. Already he could see this was nothing like Scandals. For one thing, it wasn't all drag queens and closet cases. Everyone here was good looking and fit, and dressed in things ranging from elegant and classy to what looked like fetish gear. Kurt bit his lip, eyes wide as he drank it all in.

A pretty, sort of lanky blonde boy walked by them, lightly touching Kurt's arm as he passed. He didn't say anything, just smiled and wiggled his fingers in a bit of a wave before he kept walking. Kurt smiled at the blonde but was distracted by Sebastian, who had leaned in to talk into his ear. "Let's get some drinks."

"Okay," Kurt said. He had all night to flirt, right? He followed Sebastian to the bar, where a dark, almost bear-ish man with a drawling New Orleans accent was bartending.

"What'll it be, sweet thing?" He asked Kurt as they leaned against the bar. Kurt looked at Sebastian, unsure of what to order.

"It's the _sweet thing_ here's first time out on the town." Sebastian told him. "So why don't you fix us up something special?" He said, winking, sliding some money across to the man.

The man smiled at Kurt, and Kurt smiled back. "I make a mean hurricane," The bartender said in that slow voice. As he began mixing the drinks he said, "So, s'your first time out? How long you been here?"

Kurt hopped up on one of the bar stools. "Just a few of months."

"He needed a little coaxing." Sebastian just leaned on the bar top, his leather clad behind sticking out a bit. Kurt noticed immediately how it was drawing attention. He wondered if he should have done that too. . Was a little late for that now. He'd look stupid if he got up and copied Sebastian.

The bartender slid the drinks across the bar to them. Both had a napkin under them, but Kurt's napkin had writing on it. A phone number. The bartender leaned forward and said to Kurt, "Name's Benny. Call me if you need any more. . . Coaxing." He winked, then moved on to help another customer. Kurt watched him go, feeling a little flustered. He'd never been so overtly flirted with before. Well. Not in public. Not by a stranger. He sipped his drink and stared at the napkin. Grinning like an idiot.

Kurt turned to ask Sebastian about the bartender, if he'd done that before, but Sebastian was talking - and flirting - with some attractive guy. They were standing very, very closer, and Sebastian had his mouth in the shorter man's ear. Earning a coy smile, hands already on each other, touching arms, chests, even hair. Kurt felt a tug of annoyance. He turned away from them, not wanting to watch. The idea of Sebastian going off with someone else made him feel incredibly sick for some reason. Only to be faced with an incredibly gorgeous man on the other side of him. Staring. He was in his late twenties, maybe even early thirties. He had black hair and dark eyes, with lashes so thick and dark Kurt would swear he was also wearing mascara. He had a five o'clock shadow and was wearing a button down shirt with the first couple of buttons undone, and skim cut jeans. The sleeves were rolled up, and he had a thick leather band on one wrist.

"Well hello, darling," the man said, and Kurt immediately noticed an accent. British?

"Hi," Kurt breathed. Looking lost.

The man continued to smile at Kurt, and it only grew. He gently touched at Kurt's hand, with just his fingertips. Like he was asking permission to get closer to him with a slight tilt of his head. Kurt let him. "Forgive me, if I'm being bold, but. . You are quite possible the cutest guy I have seen in a long while." He traced his fingers along Kurt's hand, to his wrist, and against his arm. "Honestly, I'm shocked you don't have a crowd over here."

Kurt was entranced, and more than a little flustered. He forced himself not to break into a grin. Or giggle. Instead he coyly replied, "Well, if there had been a crowd, would you have fought your way through my admirers to see me?"

The man's smile started to become a smirk, but it was a calm one. He shifted closer. "Yes." He gave a single nod. "Because the moment I saw you, I knew I had to talk to you. I was prepared to fight off that one there, to be quite honest." He nodded behind Kurt, where Sebastian was _still_ whispering into his own catch's ear.

"He's just a friend," Kurt said with a shy smile, after a look at Sebastian. He sipped his drink to give himself a bit more courage then said, "Since you're so eager to fight off a mob to talk to me, then I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Kurt." He smiled, and it was a bit more seductive this time.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kurt." The man said. "My name is Jude.' He moved so he was standing close to Kurt, between the stool Kurt was sitting on, and the one next to him.

"Jude. Nice to meet you." He sipped his drink and watched him for a moment, fluttering his eyelashes a little. Hopeful.

". . Say. . Would you like to dance?" Jude asked, hand dropping to brush Kurt's hip.

Kurt drew in a long breath and was about to answer. Say yes. Yes he would. Except, suddenly Sebastian's long, strong arms were around Kurt's shoulders, chin against his neck. Making Kurt balk, voice cutting off. "He loves to dance. Pretty good too. Right Kurstie?" Sebastian purred, fingertips dipping under the hem of Kurt's v-neck. "This boy can reeeeally work his hips."

Jude looked taken aback at the suggestive tone, then the wink Sebastian gave him. "I. . Sorry, I thought you said he was just a friend." Jude's eyes flickered away from Sebastian, back to Kurt. And the poor guy who Sebastian had been flirting with was just standing there. Looking lost, and very abandoned.

"He **is **just a friend." Kurt grounded out, then stood up, stepping away from Sebastian. Casting him a quick glare. _What are you doing?_ "And I'd love to dance with you," he said to Jude, voice warming, smiling slightly. He took the man's hand and led him out onto the dance floor, eager to get away from whatever dumb thing Sebastian was trying to pull. He thought maybe Sebastian was trying to get Jude. It seemed like him. Kurt did think he had the more attractive suitor of the two of them, so far. But no. This one was Kurt's. Not Sebastian's. Let Sebastian get his own man.

As they began to dance, Jude got close, then looped his own at Kurt's waist, dancing intimately. Staring at him with intense, dark eyes. Kurt was nervous and he couldn't help the blush that creeped onto his cheeks. But he met Jude's dark eyes and bit his lip, dancing with him. He didn't hold back, he remembered everything Sebastian had said and allowed himself to be sexy. To feel sexy. He _was_ sexy. He slid a hand up Jude's arm and draped it around the older man's neck. Jude just danced with Kurt, in silence for a few minutes. Smiling at him. Watching how Kurt moved. Showing off a few moves himself with his hips, but not ever pressing too much to Kurt or getting too dirty about anything. It was all very flirtatious without being crass. It was nice. The lowest his hands went were just at Kurt's waistline.

Jude leaned his head in. "You are a wonderful dancer. . ."

"Likewise," Kurt said with a smile. While it was good and well that his dance partner wasn't being too crude. . . He decided to see what would happen if _he_ made things a little. . . steamier. Kurt turned around and pressed his back against Jude's chest, raising a hand up to wind around the back of his neck.

Jude responded immediately, shifting a hand, putting it on Kurt's stomach. Palm flat, fingers spread out. ". . Kurt. ." He started, talking into his ear. "Do you think-"

"Whatever you're saying, hold that thought." Sebastian's voice came out of no where. "And hold this for me too, thanks." He somehow got Kurt right out of Jude's hold and nudged his smaller 'friend' from the bar towards the Brit instead, and pulled Kurt off for himself, arms around him. Smirking. Looking very proud of himself. And like that wasn't the first time he'd pulled that move before.

Kurt gasped as he was pulled away. He looked from Jude, who was now several people away, back to Sebastian. "What are you _doing?_" he hissed, tugging himself out of Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian grabbed for Kurt again, pulling him back to his chest, much like how Jude had just been dancing with him. "He's a little old for you, don't you think?"

"Wh- no, I don't think!" Kurt pulled out of Sebastian's grip again. "That was incredibly rude, Sebastian. I'm going to go back and apologize."

"Why?" Sebastian slid around, in front of Kurt to cut him off. "I'm sure he'll get over it. Plenty of fine pieces in here to pick from, right?"

Kurt stared at him, confused and upset. "And what was wrong with him? He was incredibly charming and handsome, and he apparently thought I was wonderful. What part of that wasn't good?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong with him. . I don't see why you're so upset here. Or. . Were you actually considering going home with him?" Sebastian accused, leaning in.

Kurt blushed. "I - well. . . Yeah. I was thinking about it." Kurt frowned at Sebastian. "As if you weren't considering the same thing with the guy you were flirting with."

"Uh. Not really. That was just for fun, a warm up." Sebastian haughtily, nose in the air. But then narrowed his eyes at Kurt. "What happened to your little moral standards, huh?"

Kurt crossed his arms. "Well, what happened was the man I was saving myself for broke my heart. So screw it. I'm taking a lesson from you and going to do what I want."

"So you go after the first guy who reminds you of Blaine?"

Kurt went stiff, and he felt the color draining out of his face. "_Excuse you_?"

"Oh please. His hair? His eyes? The way he smiled? He could have been Blaine's British father."

"Because he had styled black hair and dark eyes, and a nice smile, he looks like Blaine? What kind of logic is that?" Kurt snapped, though he couldn't help the doubt Sebastian had shoved into him. He wasn't going after Blaine look alikes! That guy had come up to Kurt! Not the other way around. "And he wasn't _that_ old!"

"Fine. I'll prove you wrong. I'm not looking to replace Blaine." Kurt all but growled, as Sebastian gave him a skeptical look. He looked around and saw another man, in his late twenties, with blondish-brown hair, and full lips. He looked back at Sebastian. "I'm here to have fun," he said, and walked away to go introduce himself.

Kurt forced himself to stop a few feet away from the man, once he'd gotten away from Sebastian. The words he'd just said sinking in. He felt ridiculous; what was he doing? He never would have considered going home with a random guy before. Was Sebastian right? How was this any worse though than what he did with Sebastian? . . Well. These were strangers. He knew Sebastian. And was he so taken with Jude because he reminded him of his ex-boyfriend? Was that what made it so easy to fall against him? Let himself be swayed and possibly be convinced to do something he'd never do otherwise? As he stood there contemplating, the man he'd been eyeing closed the last few feet and asked, "Are you alright? You look a little. . . Like you're not having fun."

Kurt looked up at him and good God, he was gorgeous. He smiled. "I'm fine, thank you. What's your name?"

The man returned the smile, a little bewildered but also interested. "Alec."

But then- Oh no. Sebastian was walking over again. Kurt considered grabbing the man to quickly drag him off, or say something quick and witty about his crazy friend, don't trust a word he says but it was too late- "Hey, Kurt, forgot to give you these." Sebastian got in the first word. And pushed a couple condoms into Kurt's hand, not being discrete at all. Kurt nearly dropped them in his shock. "Remember, you gotta be extra careful. Just because you're not having an outbreak doesn't mean you're not contagious." He pat Kurt's chest. Then looked at Alec briefly and smiled. "Hi." Then back to Kurt. "Have fun." Then turned tail and walked away.

Power walked away.

Sebastian's words struck Kurt and he flushed with shame and anger and hurt. He didn't even look at Alec. He couldn't. He just turned around and followed Sebastian. Had to run a little to catch up, gritting his teeth. Once he got him, Kurt yanked him by the arm to face him. He shoved the condoms into Sebastian's hands and just. . . Shook his head. He had no words. He had no idea what Sebastian was doing, but he'd hurt Kurt for the last time. Kurt turned and headed for the exit.

He'd had enough of this.

But he felt a hand on his arm, way too fast. "Wait-"

Kurt yanked out of Sebastian's hold and kept walking. "Leave me alone," he said, voice carefully even. He pushed his way out of the door of the club and took a deep breath of the cold night air. Then he started walking slowly home.

However, it wasn't long before he heard that voice again. "Kurt! Kurt, wait. I'm sorry- I was just playing with you!"

Kurt stopped. Then he turned, one hand clenched into a fist. "You were _not_ playing with me," Kurt said, voice icy. "You. . . Humiliated me in the middle of a club. For no reason. Not only ruining a shot with Alec, but anyone else who might have overheard you. You're an ass, Sebastian! I'm tired of your Jekyll and Hyde crap. I'm going home."

Kurt started to walk again. But no surprise, Sebastian didn't let up. "Kurt, come on. I said I was sorry. It was a joke. Okay? I'm sorry. I was just trying to-"

Kurt stopped and whirled around. "Trying to what?" he snapped, finally losing his cool. "Trying to. . .? Make me feel like shit? Again? Were those guys out of my league, Sebastian? Or was this all just some elaborate prank? Use me than build up my confidence, bring me to a club and get a good laugh out of it? Because really, at this point, I think it could go either way."

"No." Sebastian said quickly, shaking his head. Then sighed heavily. "They weren't out of your league- They really liked you. They were into you A lot of guys there were into you." Sebastian said, looking a little pained. "I. . was. . Alittlebitjealous." Sebastian muttered the last words, tilting his head down.

Kurt frowned at him. "Jealous? You already had a guy hanging on your every word, what was there to be jealous about?"

"I didn't give a fuck about him." Sebastian growled. "I was only messing around with him to make YOU jeal- . . ah." Sebastian looked up at the sky, actually taking a bouncing step back.

". . .You were trying to make _me_ jealous?" Kurt said, slowly, voice cold again. "And why, pray tell, would you want to do that, Sebastian?"

Sebastian fidgeted. "I was- . . I knew bringing you out here, tons of guys were going to want you." He said, voice softening slightly, looking down at the ground. "But when I actually saw it happen, I wanted your attention off them."

Kurt took a step forward, Sebastian went back. "Why?" he asked firmly. "Explain to me why you humiliated and hurt me, again. It better be good, Sebastian."

Sebastian's shoulders hunched. "I said I was sorry." He grumbled. "I just. . I didn't want you to go home with any of those guys. Alright?"

"Why. Not?" Kurt demanded, taking another step forward. "Last chance. Give me a reason or I'm gone."

" . . I. ." Sebastian looked up at Kurt, then dropped his gaze again.

"Fine. Bye." Kurt turned and started walking, wrapping his arms around himself. He was hungry, and cold, but he was also so furious and hurt and confused and he just wanted to go home and crawl into bed.

". . Because I wanted you to come home with me!" Sebastian shouted.

Kurt froze, unsure he'd heard that right. He slowly turned around and stared at Sebastian who had a look on his face like a kicked puppy. It really wasn't very becoming of the guy, honestly. He began to slowly walk back to Sebastian. "You wanted me to come home with you?" he asked. He felt a flutter in his chest but he tamped it down. "Why? Did you get too used to having someone ready and available for sex that picking someone up in a bar was too much work?"

"No. I just wanted. . I want. You."

Kurt put his hands on his hips. He felt that flutter again but he ignored it. "So you. . . What? Wanted to go home with me instead of some boy from the club? Is that what you're saying?"

Sebastian licked his lips, eying Kurt. "I wanted. I wanted to buy you a few drinks. Maybe get a little drunk. Dance with you. Have some fun looking at the you. And take you back to my place." Sebastian said, trying to keep his voice even as he spoke, Kurt could tell he was having a problem with that. Staring hard at him. "That's all I wanted to do."

Kurt moved closer, more curious than angry now. "Why?" he asked softly, looking up into Sebastian's eyes. "Tell me."

"Because. . ." Sebastian hesitated then, and broke the eye contact. He was always so confident in himself, good with words, but now? All Kurt was seeing was fear. He didn't know what to make of it. "Kurt, I'm not- . . What do you want me to say?"

Kurt sighed heavily. Disappointed. "Nothing," he said dully. "I'm tired. I'm going home and going to bed. I'll. . .talk to you later."

". . .Kurt!" Sebastian bit out. But Kurt kept on walking. Though he slowed down because he heard footsteps behind him. He sighed, pausing to turn around, to tell Sebastian to just go home, they could talk about this later but he didn't get the chance. Sebastian grabbed him. Grabbed ahold of his face and dove in for a rather intense kiss. Kurt gasped and his hands went up to clutch at Sebastian's shirt. He meant to push him away but there was so much heat. So much passion, something sparking between them that his eyes fluttered and he melted against Sebastian against his will. One hand pushed into Kurt's perfectly styled hair, the other cupped at his jaw, kissing him. When he finally broke their lips apart, he stared at Kurt, eyes looking a little desperate.

"God," Kurt snapped, angry but now also turned on and frustrated. Why did Sebastian have to be such a good kisser? "Sebastian - what do you want from me?!"

Sebastian made a rather frustrated noise himself. "You." He huffed. "You! I've told you already, I just. Want. You."

Kurt stared at him for a long moment. He should be furious with Sebastian. Should want to punch him in the nose and walk away and never speak to him again. "You're a bastard," he said, but there was no venom in it. "A complete bastard."

"I know."

Then Kurt looked around and said, 'Well, we better get back to your place before I come to my senses. You don't deserve this."

"I know that too."

"Then let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note - **Hey guys. Apologies for how long it's been since I last updated. I'm very sick, with something chronic, and I had surgery in March. Kind of puts things on hold. I haven't been in the mood to write. But I had this partially done so I thought I'd finish this chapter. Hope ya'll like it, and hopefully not to long to wait for the next chapter!

* * *

Sebastian practically attacked Kurt as soon as they were inside the apartment. Kissing him, hands all over, roaming and grabbing. Like he was an addict in need of a fix and Kurt was his drug. Kurt had to wrench his mouth away to catch his breath, gasping as Sebastian attacked his neck next. Sucking on skin, rubbing up against him with his entire body, making a soft sound against Kurt's learn neck. "Ah! God, what the hell's gotten into you, Sebastian?" Kurt stumbled backwards, falling against the wall with a heavy thud. "Sebastian."

"Not enough. . ." Sebastian growled out, sounding hazy as he nipped along Kurt's jawline.

"Jesus. . ." Kurt's fingers found Sebastian's ass and gripped it hard. It was crazy how fast he was turned on by this. He should hate this rough treatment, that's what he told himself, but it was just making heat run through him to be so man handled. And the words started flowing out of his mouth without even thinking. "Mmmh. . . You gonna fuck me"

Sebastian grabbed at the hem of Kurt's pants, tugging, starting to undo them. "Uh huh . ." Kurt felt Sebastian shudder, that perky backside of his pressing into Kurt's palms. Apparently just a curse or two was enough to make Sebastian melt. "Been thinking about it all night."

Kurt's head fell back but his hands moved down to Sebastian's pants, undoing his belt. "Really?" he panted. "All night?"

"All. Night." Sebastian repeated, pushing his hands under Kurt's sweater, then pulled it up, dragging his fingernails along skin.

Kurt shivered but got Sebastian's pants undone. He was still a little confused but lust was over riding that. He leaned forward and sucked on Sebastian's bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as he shoved the boy's pants down. He only broke the their mouths apart as Sebastian yanked his top off over his head in a quick motion, then reignited the kiss. Sebastian kicking his own pants off and out of the way. Then they were moving. Backing further into the apartment. Kurt gasped as Sebastian hit the couch. Then he grinned and shoved the taller man onto his back, watching him bounce once before settling. Kurt climbed onto him and renewed the kiss, sliding fingers into thick hair. Pulling it. Pleased with the sharp moan it earned out of Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt sat back to deal with his own pants after another couple minutes of making out. He ended up having to stand up to shimmy out of the ultra-tight jeans so they were nude together. And he noticed Sebastian coming up for him, so he pounced again, pressing Sebastian into the couch. Flat on his back. Even _more_ pleased with the look of surprise.

". . . Hi." Sebastian said, looking up at him.

Kurt smirked. "Hi." He leaned down and kissed him, sliding his hand down Sebastian's abs, touching at the lines on his stomach. He passed right by his cock and slipped his hand between Sebastian's legs, fingertips brushing his entrance. And it pulled a nice response, Sebastian's hips twitched, but made no move to stop him, just gasped.

"Whatcha doing?" Sebastian asked, voice playful. Grinning.

Kurt looked up at him, eyes twinkling. "I thought you wanted to have sex?" he said innocently. "Don't you?"

"I think that's a given." Sebastian glanced down, his dick. Hard, standing, flushed at the head. Then he looked back up, eyebrows raised.

"Okay then." And Kurt resumed the stroking of his fingers against Sebastian's sensitive skin. Reveling in the shudder it pulled. Watching Sebastian's eyelids flutter and his head tip back. Of course, Sebastian couldn't be good and just lay there though and accept it. No, no.

Not Sebastian Smythe.

He steadied his gaze at Kurt, smirk coming back after a few seconds of trailing his hands against Kurt's body. Before suddenly striking Kurt's ass with his palm, the slap echoing in the otherwise quiet apartment. Kurt's eyes closed, squeezing tight, and he grit his teeth. He took a long breath, trying to keep a handle on things. He knew exactly what Sebastian was doing. After the sting passed he opened his eyes, smirk gone, glaring down at Sebastian who sunk down, eyebrows lifted. Kurt stood and walked back over to where their clothes sat. He pulled out Sebastian's belt, glancing to the couch where he saw Sebastian peering over the back. Though as soon as he knew he was spotted, Sebastian ducked back down. It gave Kurt a thrill. Yes. Be afraid. Belt in hand, Kurt came back to him. Crawling up onto Sebastian, he grabbed the boy's wrists and pressed them to the arm of the couch over his head. He wrapped the belt around them then secured it to the heavy lamp behind them, ensuring Sebastian couldn't get away. And no more damned slaps.

Sebastian was bound.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow as a shadow passed over Sebastian's eyes. Vulnerability. Before, he might have taken that as a sign to stop. But Sebastian had pushed Kurt's boundaries; he could handle getting his own pushed in return. Besides, there probably wasn't anything Sebastian didn't like. There were no vocal signs to stop. Sebastian wasn't taunting him either, Kurt noticed. He took that as a sign of submission.

Very. Very hot.

He grabbed the lube that always seemed to sit on the coffee table and slicked up his fingers, pressing them to Sebastian's hole again. Sebastian didn't fight him, legs even falling apart when Kurt's wet fingers pressed up against him. He did tug on his restraints after a few seconds though and then. . .

"You still mad at me for what I did at the club?" Sebastian asked. "Gonna teach me a lesson, Kurtsie?"

_There_ was the talking.

Kurt looked at him. "No," he said mildly. "You wouldn't learn anyway." He went back to work, though he wasn't going to be stretching him for long. He assumed Sebastian could handle it.

Sebastian's hips were moving slightly, against Kurt's fingers. "Why not?" He sounded almost. . . Disappointed? Was that begging in his voice? "I can learn. Just gotta try me."

"Can you?" Kurt slid his fingers out and reached for a condom. "I don't know. Maybe. You have to convince me you can learn."

"I'm trying to. . ."

Kurt wondered at Sebastian's tone but ignored it. He rolled the condom on and grabbed Sebastian's hips, lining up. Without a word he pressed inside, going slowly but steadily. And ohhhh, Lord. It had been so long since he'd topped someone. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt. Sebastian was tight and hot and. . . Just amazing. He was honestly having trouble not just slamming into him.

Kurt braced a hand on the arm of the couch, behind Sebastian's head. His other hand tangled in Sebastian's hair as he began to thrust in earnest, tongue tangling with the other boy's as he leaned over Sebastian and kissed him. It was strange how blank his mind was when he was with Sebastian. How he simply fell into the sex. The pleasure. Giving and getting. He should still be furious with him, what had happened that night, but all he wanted to do was make him come.

Sebastian made a noise akin to a whine in his throat, into his mouth. Kurt ate it up. Sebastian was open under him, taking every thrust. He tried to lift his hips further and wrap his long legs around Kurt's body, pressing a heel just above Kurt's ass. An encouragement. Kurt could feel Sebastian's cock against his stomach and he angled his hips to make sure it was trapped between their bodies and getting friction. He bit down on Sebastian's lower lip, nibbling, worrying it between his teeth.

"Ahhnn. . Kurt-" Sebastian gasped away from the kiss, head falling back, mouth hanging open. Lips red and wet.

Kurt's mouth quirked. "Use your words, Sebastian," he snarked, though his voice was breathy, his hips picking up speed.

Sebastian's lips twitched, pulling upward. "Fuck. Me." He growled, then gasped again, arching back. Trying to keep up with Kurt's pace with his own hips. "_Harder._"

"Good boy," Kurt managed before he gripped the arm of the couch with both hands and used it for leverage. His thrusts made the couch shake, shoving Sebastian against it. The two of them were just a sweaty, loud mess. Nothing like what Kurt's old 'love making' use to be like. Sure, that could get intense, steamy, but this? This was downright dirty. He had Sebastian tied to a lamp with a belt for God's sake.

"S-shit! I'm gonna come- Gonna. . ." Sebastian rolled his hips, cock rubbing hard against Kurt's stomach, but he didn't come yet. He just made a loud, frustrated noise, tossing his head.

"Need some help?" Kurt chuckled, though he was panting. He lifted himself up, braced on the arm of the couch, and got his free hand down between them. His fingers just barely managed to curl around Sebastian's cock and started stroking as quick as he could. Messy.

Somehow he didn't think Sebastian cared.

Not if the image Kurt had in front of him was anything to go by. Sebastian turning his head to bite his own bicep. Face flushed, all the way down his neck to his chest, eyes squeezed shut. Then suddenly thick bursts of come shooting up onto Sebastian's belly.

"Oh my God-" Kurt put both hands on the couch and let his head fall forward, hips slamming into Sebastian as he came. Then held, shuddering heavily, breath catching in his throat. He hadn't come that hard in a while and that? With what Sebastian had put him through lately? That was saying something. He lowered himself onto Sebastian, panting and trembling.

"Shit. . ." Sebastian gasped, grinning slightly, weakly, then bit his lip, turning his head some, nudging against Kurt. His legs slipped from Kurt, one thunking from the couch to the floor.

Kurt half-smiled then raised his head, propping it on his hand. "Y-Yep," he said, cheeks still flushed. "Are you gonna stop being a bitch now?"

Sebastian lifted his eyes, expression blank at first, before he downright smirked at him. "I dunno. Are _you_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I guess that's a no." He smiled at him. "You should buy me a pizza or something after all that stupidity at the club."

"Oh, now you want me to buy you dinner too?" Sebastian joked. Then gave a dramatic sigh. "Fiiine. . But you're gonna have to. . You know. Free me." He said, glancing up to his bound arms.

"Oh. Right. If I must." Kurt reached over and undid the belt buckle, pulling it free of the lamp. He sat up, tossing it aside, and pulled off the condom, throwing it in the small trash can by the coffee table. Only to quite suddenly find himself shoved down on the couch, Sebastian on top of him. Who was smirking like a cat. Kurt could just imagine a lashing tail. Kurt huffed, annoyed. But mostly by his own body's reaction. And the way he found it sort of. . . Charming. "I said pizza," he sniffed. "No more shenanigans until I've eaten."

"Shenanigans." Sebastian repeated, giving him a look. Then dipped his head down, giving him a kiss. Brief, their lips smacking when he pulled up. "What do you want on your pizza then?" He asked, getting up to get his pants, fishing out his phone.

Kurt was silent for a moment, thrown by the kiss. But then he shook himself and replied, "Get a spinach feta pizza, the kind with white sauce."

". . . Really?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, but then shook his head. "Okay. You're apparently the boss of me tonight."

"Yes. I am." Kurt stood and headed into Sebastian's room to find something to wear. He'd never been a fan of running around naked. He grabbed one of Sebastian older button down shirts and put that on, not bothering to add underwear. Luckily it was long on him, since Sebastian was so tall. It made him smile, looking at himself briefly in the mirror Sebastian had in the corner. Only to start in realization Sebastian had a long mirror in his room. How had he just noticed this? He approved. Kurt smiled to himself, then turned to go back out, heading to the kitchen to find something to drink.

"Make yourself right at home." He heard Sebastian say behind him.

"I will." Kurt smirked at him then sat down and propped his feet on the coffee table, grabbing the remote. He turned on the tv, flipping through the channels.

Kurt found some random reality show and let it stay there. He wasn't really watching. He was busy wondering why he'd forgiven Sebastian so quickly. Why he was allowing the man to sit next to him, naked, with his arm around him like they were some couple. Watching television. It was a little worrisome. He'd never been one to forgive too quickly, unless. . . Unless it was a boy he had a crush on. Which was stupid, he was far too old for crushes.

Kurt leaned unconsciously into the touch, feeling Sebastian play with his hair at the base of his skull. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it didn't matter. He enjoyed Sebastian's company, both in bed and out. Now that they were out of high school, there was no rivalry, both in choir or for some other boys affections, Sebastian was a fun guy. He'd accepted he was never going to see Blaine again. He was having fun. So he shouldn't worry about it, right? Right.

After a little bit, there was a knock on the door. And, once again, Sebastian got up completely naked to answer the door and accept the delivery. Kurt heard a few words being exchanged before Sebastian came back, putting the pizza on the counter top. "Think she was straight this time. She wanted to touch my stomach."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood to get some pizza. "I'm sure you needed the ego boost," he said sarcastically. He grabbed a slice and took a bite, hopping delicately onto the counter and crossing his legs.

"What do ya know. It's actually pretty good." Sebastian said after taking a bite.

"You should learn to trust me," Kurt quipped before taking another bite.

"Maybe," Sebastian said, returning to eat. Though as soon as he was done with the slice he got closer to Kurt. Putting a hand on his leg, skimming it upward, under the shirt. Kurt eyed his hand but finished his slice of pizza and leaned over, grabbing another. He took a bite and quirked an eyebrow at Sebastian, as if asking what he was doing. Sebastian smirked at him, slipping his hand up further, against Kurt's thigh. "You look kinda. . . _Sexy_." He said. "Walking around like this."

"You realized we can't constantly have sex, right?" Kurt said around a mouthful of pizza, lifting his hand to cover his mouth Swallowing, he continued, "I can't. And I wouldn't want to."

"Why not?" Sebastian left his hand right where it was. "Why wouldn't you want to constantly feel amazing?"

"After awhile, it wouldn't feel amazing," Kurt pointed out. "It would be raw skin and sore muscles. Besides, if we're going to be friends, actual friends, not just people who have sex with each other, than we have to do things besides - well, besides, having sex with each other."

"We just ate pizza." Sebastian said, patting Kurt's thigh a few times. "And. You're the one assuming I want to have sex right now. I'm touching you and said you look sexy. Am I not allowed to pay you a compliment, Kitten?"

"Of course you are," Kurt said. "But I doubt that was the only thing on your mind. You don't seem the type to compliment for no reason. Oh, and eating pizza together doesn't count."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't? Alright then Kurtsie. What does count then, if eating dinner together doesn't."

Kurt chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Well.. . . Hanging out together. Watching a movie or going to a museum or shopping or visiting Central Park. Stuff like that."

Sebastian stared at him for a long moment. ". . .Sounds like dating." He said, bluntly. "Sex plus those things." Then he shrugged. "But okay."

Kurt was taken aback by that statement. "Those are things I do with Rachel or Mercedes or Finn." Or Blaine, sure, but he wasn't going to admit that. "I mean, what do you do with _your_ friends?"

Sebastian's mouth opened. Then closed. "Club hopping." He said casually as he could. "And you know. . General. Fucking around."

"Well, we tried club-hopping," Kurt said, tone sour. "And I'm never doing that with you again. We've already done the. . .Other. Part. Are you really saying you never do anything together?" No wonder Sebastian was clinging so tightly to him. "Maybe you can come with me and Rachel tomorrow. It's Sunday so most of the museums are free. We were planning on checking out the exhibit on Victorian Fashions. It'll be fun."

Sebastian made a bit of a face. ". . Fine." He ended up saying, giving a slow nod. "If you promise to go out drinking with me again sometime, I'll go with you tomorrow. And I promise I won't be an asshole."

Kurt eyed him. "You won't be an asshole even if some hot guy hits on me?"

Sebastian suddenly looked uncomfortable at that question and glanced away. Kurt wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't get a chance to ask, because Sebastian spoke. "I would give an honest effort."

Kurt considered it. "Fine. Deal." He picked up Sebastian's hand and shook it. "I want to stay here tonight, though. No way I'm walking home this late."

"I think there's some extra room in my bed."

"Good." Kurt hopped off the counter and turned to rinse his greasy hands in the sink. Then with a smile at Sebastian, he headed into the bedroom. A few minutes later, he found a very naked body spooning up to him. An arm wrapping around his chest. Once again, Kurt had to just brush it off. Don't think too hard on it. Clearly Sebastian wasn't. Kurt made a soft "mm" sounded and snuggled back against him. He closed his eyes and almost immediately dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up sometime around eight. The sun had some through the window and poking him in the eyes. He groaned a little but rolled over, trying to get out of Sebastian's grip to go get ready for the day.

Easier said than done.

Sebastian curled his arm tighter around Kurt as soon as he tried to get up and he rolled forward. Effectively trapping Kurt's body between himself and the bed. Except Kurt could see him smirking. Bastard was awake. "Get off me, Smythe," Kurt whined. "I need coffee. And a shower."

Sebastian said nothing, just continued to grin, then tilted his head to the side and bit at Kurt's neck. Teeth pulling at Kurt's skin.

Kurt yelped in surprise and shoved at Sebastian, laughing. "Get off me you brute!"

Sebastian snickered and nipped at him again, lighter this time. "Not a morning person, are you?"

"No," Kurt said and turned to catch Sebastian's mouth with his own. He wasn't sure why; he still needed coffee and a shower, and possibly food. But it seemed like the right thing to so at the time. But Sebastian didn't fight it. He said nothing. He just kissed back. A hand going into Kurt's hair. Kurt's hands curled slightly, resting on Sebastian's sides. The kiss was slow, almost lazy. And it wasn't going anywhere. Sebastian didn't even try to push for more. They were just kissing to be kissing. Which was strange. But Kurt didn't want to stop.

Finally, Kurt pulled back. He rested his forehead against Sebastian's. "I'm gonna. . . Go get that coffee," he said softly.

"Mmmkay." Sebastian stared back at him, hand moving out of Kurt's hair so his palm traced down over Kurt's cheek. Okay. Time to get up. Though he couldn't resist pressing a final kiss to Sebastian's mouth as he pulled away, slipping out of bed.

Kurt got a quick shower, then headed into the kitchen, determinedly not thinking about the warmth in his chest. He started coffee and even set about making french toast, once he'd found the eggs and bread. After he got that going, he finally heard Sebastian emerging.

"Making me breakfast?"

"Making _us_ breakfast," Kurt said as he heaped french toast onto a plate. He turned off the burner then sprinkled cinnamon and sugar on top. Kurt eyed Sebastian, smiling. H e was wearing faded jeans, with an older, soft blue shirt, with a low neckline. Low for a guys shirt anyway, so plenty of his neck was exposed. Sebastian's hair on the other hand just looked wild. "Got any whipped cream?"

"I'd be ashamed of myself if I didn't." Sebastian said playfully, glancing to the plate of food. He got the whipped cream out, pulling the top of the can off and. . Well, he reached over and dabbed a tiny dollop onto Kurt's nose.

Kurt gave a mock glare and swiped the cream off with his finger. Then he smeared it on Sebastian's cheek, skipping away with a laugh to grab his coffee.

"Hey-?" Sebastian grinned, wiping his face with his hand. Then just licked the cream from his fingers, happily. "Careful Kurt. I'm the one who's armed here."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do it and I'll never cook for you again."

Sebastian glanced down to the can in his hands like he was considering it, only to tip his own head back and spray some right into his mouth. Like a child.

"God, you five year old." Kurt shook his head. He loaded up a second plate and snatched the can from Sebastian so no more went to waste. He put a generous amount of whipped cream on both stacks of french toast, then grabbed his plate and went to sit down.

"What?" Sebastian asked, though it came out more muffled, mouth full when he tried to talk. Then he swallowed. "You're the one who has sex with me. What's that say about you?" He joked, sitting down to dig into breakfast.

"That I'm an idiot."

"A sexy idiot."

"Eat your breakfast, Sebastian."


End file.
